Black Demon of the Leaf
by MerhppDerhpp
Summary: The Taidana clan were people who were infamous for their destruction and corruption caused by the spirits they bonded with. She was reborn in that broken clan of madness. She was a murderer before this world, she was somewhat insane; so will Konohagakure redeem her or send her closer to the world of insanity? Self-Insert/Anti-hero OC. Rewrite of I'm a what?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Welcome back to the readers of 'I'm a What?' and welcome to the new ones. As you can probably tell, this is a rewrite of 'I'm a What?' Things will definitely be different in this rewrite, so don't expect everything to be exactly the same. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

So.

Let's say that I'm some kind of awesome person who pushes people out of the way when a truck is heading straight for them. I mean, why were they standing in the middle of the goddamn road? I have no idea.

I have no idea why I pushed them out of the way and allowed myself to experience some of the worse pain I've ever experienced. I kind of feel like swearing, but then again; I always do.

Back onto what I was saying. I'm this awesome person. This awesome dead person. Dead.

So, you know. I wondered if I would see the light sometime. Contemplated if god was real and that I would appreciate being taken to hell or heaven, preferably heaven, but I don't belong there.

And then BAM! Light kills my eyes and I'm practically blind and helpless.

Here's the really awesome part of this weird tale I'm telling.

I was a newborn child.

Imagine that.

Teenager in a newborn's body. Felt great. Really. Sarcasm may or may not be intended.

Why? I don't know. Ask god or science or some shit.

I figured it out pretty quick once my eyes adjusted to the dim light they put me under.

Lots of fun.

My new parents were great.

I may seem pretty calm, but trust me, I had a pretty normal reaction to my situation.

I freaked out like I was being dragged to hell and that equaled crying as a baby.

Fun times. Loved the feeling of not being able to control your bladder. Or stay awake for more than five minutes. Or even function properly. There was that part where my parents (I assumed) were rather loving. Really weird stuff.

Once this little body of mine finally adjusted more to the world, my senses got better.

Lucky me they spoke in my main language.

Japanese.

Ah, it was lovely. Truly a lovely experience.

I suppose I should tell you all of my new parents. Right?

Both were young, around their early twenties. Most likely I was their first child because they spoiled me to the point it was getting a little...exasperating.

Kuroi was a naturally tanned man, with dark black-brown eyes that were soft and laid-back. His hair was a wonder as well, as it basically defied gravity and spiked up in ways physics normally wouldn't have let happen. It was black, by the way. He seemed to have been constantly fatigued, because he had these permanent light bags under his eyes that made him look even more tired than his whole body language showed. Strange enough, he looked handsome either way.

He was soft-spoken and enjoyed teasing his wife. I didn't see him as much as I would've liked, but he always made me feel happy.

My mother was beautiful. Her name was Aonami. She had long and silky black hair with lightly tanned skin from being in the sun too much, and her eyes were the most fascinating feature on her. Shining emerald eyes that spoke so many words. She looked at Kuroi and I with such affection I felt awkward a lot of the time.

Since my body was new, motor skills needed some practice.

Ah, the many times I tripped over nothing and face planted. Babies are delicate creatures, because that shit _hurt._

In my room they had situated for me, I often thought of why I was here. Why I was...well, reborn basically. I didn't deserve it.

I didn't deserve the love they gave me. Not after all the things I did. They made me feel guilty. And sad that my past life was as...great as it was.

Let's not divulge into that. We can just say I had moral issues.

It was a year since I had been here when I stumbled onto something rather...shocking.

Now cosplayers in Japan were very common, and I had at first thought that my father was cosplaying as an ANBU from the anime known as Naruto. I laughed like a madman. I had a terrible laugh that it made it seem like I was dying. Never a good sound for a baby.

But then he had to ruin all my thought processes by showing me the famous...Hokage mountain. In all of its giant, rocky glory.

"I'm sorry, what?" I blurted out, obviously this was a joke. Wasn't. Hokage mountain was very real, very beautiful and very disorienting.

Fun, fun things.

I did the whole; What the actual fuck is going on and why am I in an anime?

Pondered on it for a long time.

Very long time. Months even.

Then I sort of just accepted it and decided to practice basic motor skills. I had lots of fun with that.

I thought about the whole concept of chakra coils and all that jazz. I think my body was too young and had yet to develop my chakra.

Aonami had a great big collection of books and scrolls and all of this antique writings.

I spent most of my time reading when I was awake, which wasn't as long as I would like; but hey, babies.

There were many things I didn't know about this world, like the entire history of the land of Waves or Suna. Fascinating stuff. I forgot about it somewhere along the line. Didn't seem that important in the end.

So, my next action was to contemplate my actions for the plot. Truthfully, I knew nothing of the timeline I was in.

So I asked Aonami. The two of them seemed to have realised that I was smarter than the average child. Of course I was, I'm awesome.

"Maaaa." I dragged out as I approached her reading on the couch. She lowered her book and turned to me with a soft smile.

"What is it, Kuroki-chan?" She asked curiously.

Ah, right. My name's Taidana Kuroki by the way. Forgot to establish that.

But seriously, who names their child a name that means 'Black Demon'. Considering our last name, it's like 'lazy black demon'. I think Aonami complained that Kuroi was a really strange man.

I assumed he was the one who named me. Strange but lovable man. Back to the point!

"Hoookage?" I questioned strangely. I had been in one of those moods where I just giggled about everything and had energy I had no idea what to do with.

She tilted her head in question. "Hokage? What about him?"

"Who?" I asked, tilting my head too and feeling the black locks attached to my head move as I did.

Aonami chuckled softly and picked me up, placing me on her lap and running her hands through my hair.

Best. Feeling. Ever.

"The current Hokage is Namikaze Minato. He's a great man, Kuroki-chan." She answered for me, before making me giggle when she rubbed her nose against mine. Curious sensations.

So, Minato was the current Hokage. I wonder how long he's been in that position for. I suppose all I could do was wait to know if Naruto would be born anytime soon.

But! That wouldn't be for a while, so I decided to wait until I was older.

Nothing of serious importance happened in the next year, and so I had officially become two without many hiccups. Sure, my parents were smart enough to realise that I was smarter than I should've been, but I've always been a bit too...easy-going about many things.

Didn't think it would cause me much problems at the time. I was wrong, of course. These ninja people are brutal.

My birthday was the second of May, and it wasn't until a few weeks after did I feel curious enough to want to try to tap into my chakra.

Tiring stuff. Lots of sleep occurred.

It wasn't until I was three that something happened.

To put it simply; the nine-tails attacked. I honestly want to say; 'And everything changed when the fire nation attacked', but that'd be irrelevant. Hahaha.

His chakra was pretty much terrifying and foul, but being the weird little me I was, I found the chakra to be...well, fascinating really.

And then it hit me that my parents were out there, fighting it and could possibly not survive.

So, what did I do? I was reckless and flew out the window and ran as fast as my legs could take me. Getting lost was a little hard when there was a giant fox in one direction.

I wasn't as chakra sensitive as I guessed I should've been, with the fact that I've never felt chakra before, but I suppose I was...used to it?

So, yeah. A three-year-old appeared out of nowhere and then bam! Kuroi literally appears out of nowhere and scooped me up as I stared at the giant fox in a trance.

Beautifully terrifying.

Aonami was a retired ninja, but I'd guess you'd all have to come out of retirement for something like this.

She found us soon after and well...we left.

I guess I meant more to them than to fight for the village.

It was touching and made me guilty and so I cried out my frustrations.

That was tonnes of fun. I'm telling you.

I realised that I was three years older than Naruto and the others, but what was I going to do? Change the plot and be all heroic?

I wasn't a hero. I was a delinquent who enjoyed beating up others to sort out my own issues.

I did want to be a ninja, though. Start early?

My father was fine with teaching me early, since I seemed to show such promise and stuff. It's hard to maintain a child-like persona when I'm...well, mentally not a child.

I think that unnerved my mother a little, but then Kuroi said something about it being clan genes.

So, apparently I was apart of some long-dead clan. Wonder if we have a kekkai genkai.

Now, I'm not going to divulge in explicit detail about chakra and all of that, because I'm lazy and I'm pretty sure everything'll sort itself out in the end.

Most of the time I was filling in the books Kuroi and Aonami would give me for studying. Other times I would practice with chakra and effectively fall asleep soon after.

Things were...progressively slow.

Give me books and I'll read them incessantly. Kuroi gave me these weights, but they were strangely really thin and stretchy like cloth. I was confused, obviously.

"See, Kuroki." Kuroi started, placing the arm weights on my forearms, then the one on my stomach, and the last two on my shins. I could hardly feel it. "These are special weights that get heavier the more chakra you put into it."

Ah. That made sense. I nodded my understanding.

"Seeing as you're still young, I'll put some chakra into it and make it only a little heavier. Once you have your chakra control down, you'll be able to transfer chakra to your weights and adjust them as you want. For now." He touched each of the weights, and I could feel them getting heavier.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you!"

He chuckled softly and ruffled my hair.

I was enjoying the new weights, even though they were relatively light since I wouldn't be able to move around if it was any heavier.

I stumbled upon a mirror for the first time, and being the curious little duck I was; I looked at myself.

I had the tan skin Kuroi had, as well as the silky black hair my mother had. It also defied gravity, with spikes poking towards my right. My hair was naturally trained to be out of my face. It was to my small shoulder blades.

I wore grey shorts and a baggy sweater, and man I looked adorable.

But to add to my appearance, was this mark down my left cheek. It was almost like an elongated fang, but it was really thin and black. I rubbed at it, but it seemed to be permanent.

Leaning forward, I noticed a small mole on my right cheek and in the center of my neck.

I intentionally left my eyes for last. Why? Because they were strange.

They were a black-brown like Kuroi's...but they looked...well, zombie-like. Glazed over and sort of giving a blank and dead look despite me not feeling so.

Staring at myself long enough actually creeped me out. Why they looked like that, I didn't know. But how could my parents look at me with those loving gazes of theirs and not notice the...eery look I gave off?

Maybe their love for me was stronger than what I appeared like. I was still their child.

So why didn't my former parents love me like that? My eyes were normal, I didn't have a strange birth mark. Yet...

I shook my head. It was in the past. I wasn't back there anymore. I was dead in that world and this was my new life.

Kuroi didn't increase my weights for a month, wanting me to fully get used to having weights and seeing if my small body could handle it.

I rarely left the house. Kuroi taught me some basic katas, but then I realised that he seemed to have his own style that seemed like gymnastic boxing.

Aonami was teaching me how to write and all of that academic stuff. Being a toddler made writing a lot more difficult than I would've liked.

There were times when I would get lonely in my room. I hardly ever put the light on unless I was studying. I had a big window with the perfect view of the moon above my rather large queen-sized bed that was against the wall and the corner.

I often sat on the sill and just...stared at the moon. It seemed to keep me company whenever I had one of my depressing moments.

Did they miss me? Did they cheer that I was gone?

I hadn't even noticed the tears until my vision began to blur. I felt small and pathetic.

_'Everything's fine,' _I often told myself. I was fine.

I wondered why I was here. Was I meant to be? Was I allowed to be? What if this body wasn't meant to be mine in the first place? I took someone's life before they even began to live it.

I wasn't a good person. I hurt people. I enjoyed hurting people. I...

Well, I murdered people. I had thought it was the only way for me to survive. To bring down everyone else. I was neglected of the affection Kuroi and Aonami shower me with.

I loved it, yet I hated it because my conscious was getting in the way. I didn't deserve this.

I often silently cried whenever the two of them looked so happy, and I cried even more when they panicked and showered me with their worry and concern.

I grew more quiet after that.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw someone that wasn't me. When I stared deeply enough, I found that I wasn't me.

I was Taidana Kuroki. Someone new. Someone different.

I didn't deserve this new life, but it would be a shame to let it to waste...right?

There were ninjas here, for gods sake. Ninjas.

Now that I think about it, the ninja life isn't that different from my former life. They teach you life skills that help you kill others.

I think I scared my parents when I started giggling in a deranged way.

With that mindset, I would be fine.

But this time I would have help from my parents. I could suck up all the information I needed so I would be prepared for this world. Things were different here, they could jump heights that shouldn't have been possible. They could move at speeds the human eye couldn't catch.

I wondered if Kuroi and Aonami knew their child was corrupted.

I felt...sort of sorry that they had me to deal with, but I couldn't change it. I could only embrace it, right?

Did I love them?

For a while, I denied that I had any attachment to them; only seeing them as carers like I did in my old life. Unfortunately, that didn't last long when they would treat me like I was their most precious treasure.

Maybe I was. I never had children, and I grew up to believe that children were a pain in the ass.

But it was obvious I loved them. I seeked their approval a lot of the time, because the feeling of having them smile at me with pride was foreign and strange, but not unwelcoming.

I do think I was a bit possessive, because we went to the park once and a child tugged at Aonami's skirt.

I growled.

They looked at me with expressions of shock and surprise. Hey, not my fault I tend to get feral when people touch things precious to me.

That trip to the park was...well.

When all the kids avoided you because 'your eyes scare me', it didn't usually elicit a great feeling unless you liked being feared. I didn't give a shit about being feared by children.

So I did the most fun thing.

I laughed.

That didn't seem bad, right? I was by myself and hadn't spoken a word before laughing like I had conquered the world.

I actually think I heard one of the mother's say something to my mother.

"Uhm...is your child okay? Like, is her mental health okay?" It was rather loud.

I had expected my mum to look embarrassed. When I looked, she looked downright furious.

That surprised me.

"She's a perfectly healthy child." Aonami snapped, surprising the woman. She was probably a civilian all her life, because retired ninjas knew how to scare people with such a look. "Your child avoids her and she's smart enough to find the fun side of being by herself."

I think that made me laugh harder as she picked me up and walked away. I couldn't open my eyes to see the other woman's expression, but I was having a fit.

* * *

It was a few weeks before my birthday that I finally was able to release a small amount of chakra from my hands. It was pathetic, really, but hell.

I did it!

That shit was not easy. Not at all.

High amounts of concentration was needed. Why?

Locating your chakra in the first place required concentration. Keeping the location of it meant more concentration. Moving it meant _more _concentration.

Then releasing it was just...

I felt accomplished, even if it took me, well...months.

Children who didn't have my mental advantage were able to do this with ease.

The ninja world is a messed up place.

But that small achievement made practice a lot more fulfilling, because it meant I was getting somewhere.

My chakra control was far from perfect, far from satisfactory I would say; but Kuroi stated multiple times that I would only get better since I wasn't even four yet.

I honestly had an easier time with katas and taijutsu training.

Some stances I already knew, others were completely different, but nonetheless if I knew them or not; Kuroi was able to make them look flawless.

He was a great teacher. And a father.

I think my main style of combat may be taijutsu, and I doubt that genjutsu will be a pivotal part of my style.

We hadn't started on genjutsu or ninjutsu, but I just felt like genjutsu wouldn't be my thing.

I don't like illusions.

For some reason or other, Kuroi made me get my ears pierced. It wasn't the single one on the lobe either. I had three lobe piercings and four helix piercings on each ear. They didn't hurt as much, but it still made me curious.

He then explained to me that it was something everyone from the Taidana clan did. He showed me the piercings in his ears and I supposed it made sense. The three lobe piercings I had were black studs with the first one being the largest, then second one the middle and the last one the smallest. The helix piercings were small black hoops with balls on the ends.

I expected to feel them dragging down my ears, but to my surprise I couldn't feel them and often forgot they were there just like you would with normal piercings.

* * *

On the day of my birthday, I was surprised to see Inuzuka Tsume and her son at the front door.

I think I stared enough to make them both uncomfortable as they walked into the lounge with Aonami greeting them.

Tsume and Aonami got on like sisters. Really rough and boyish sisters, but sisters nonetheless. Aonami was surprisingly violent despite her serene look.

Kiba was only one, so he couldn't really do much, but I found him cute and was allowed to hold him. He had the red fang marks as any Inuzuka would. I wondered if they put it on or they were born with it. That'd be weird, but I was born with this weird mark of mine.

Tsume gave me a dog for my present. It was a fluffy little dog with a silver coat that shined in the sun.

He was small and cute and energetic, barking and attacking me with immediate love and affection. It was safe to say that I fell in love with the little furball.

He was so cute and adorable.

"What are you going to name him, Kuroki-chan?" Aonami asked gently, smiling as I sat on the lounge carpet and played with the dog whilst the two adults sat on the couch.

"I think I'll name him Shiruba." I stated, before looking over to Tsume and grinned my crooked smile. "Thank you for the present!"

Tsume laughed. "No problem, kid. Hey 'Nami, your brat speaks pretty damn well." She slapped her friend casually.

Aonami positively beamed. "I know! My little Kuroki-chan is a little genius! She's already begun some basic ninja training from Kuroi! Oh, and she was finally able to release chakra from her palms even if it was really small. She speeds through her books..."

I sort of zoned out as Aonami went on, because I always felt flustered when she would brag about me and I couldn't handle the pride welling up in me.

Kiba surprised me by grabbing onto my hand and looking at me with his infant eyes. He grinned as cutely as a baby would and gurgled some nonsense that still sounded cute.

His mother was amused, saying that Kiba had taken a liking to me and that they would come over again.

It was funny that when she left, Kuroi suddenly appeared a minute later.

Aonami frowned at her husband.

"You shouldn't be avoiding my best friend, Kuroi." She chided him, though he merely gave her a slight smirk and kissed her.

"I would never avoid that deranged woman, Aonami." He chuckled and dodged her hit and picked me up whilst I held Shiruba. "Happy birthday, my little girl."

I grinned. "Look at Shiruba! Isn't he cute?" I asked and held the puppy up. Shiruba barked his greeting whilst Kuroi played with the dog's ear.

"He is. You named him Shiruba?" He questioned softly as I nodded. "I got you something."

He set me on the counter of the kitchen and reached behind him. He pulled out a tanto with a black hilt. It was apparently an Osoraku-type tanto, with a really sharp point that was over half the blade's length. It was about...twenty-five or so centimetres, so to me it was like a mini-katana or something.

Aonami gasped as I excitedly grabbed it and examined it.

"Why are you giving her such a sharp weapon?" She demanded of him. He shrugged.

"She said she wanted to learn kenjutsu, so I thought a tanto would work as a substitute for a katana." He explained casually.

His wife stared at him. "She's four, Kuroi. Four. I know you two have been learning the stances and practicing, but shouldn't you wait until later?"

I pretended to be so concentrated on the tanto as Shiruba sat on my head. They seemed like they talked as if I couldn't hear them.

"Look at her, Aonami." Kuroi sighed. "She's four and is avoiding to cut herself right now. She's smart, smarter than I expected and I want her to learn all she can at a young age so she can be a great ninja. I know she will be."

Aonami sighed. "It feels like she's growing up too fast, though. The other kids won't play with her because they think her eyes are scary and even if they wanted to, their mothers think she's mentally unstable for a child her age."

"I know she's a bit unique, but intelligence usually comes with insanity." I glanced at Kuroi to see Aonami smack him as he chuckled.

"You just called our child insane!" She growled, emerald eyes darkening a dangerous shade. Luckily, Kuroi raised his hands in defeat.

"That's fine." I interrupted, making them look at me. I smiled at them. "I don't care what the other people think. As long as you two love me, I'll be the happiest child ever!"

I think I pulled on their heartstrings, because they both engulfed me in a hug after Kuroi resheathed the tanto and placed it on the counter.

"You're such a wonderful child, Kuroki-chan. I'm so proud to have you as my daughter." Aonami smiled. Shiruba barked.

It was my turn to cry.

* * *

It was safe to say that I had officially gotten two new scars.

When Aonami heard of it, she raised hell against Kuroi who merely took it all and then calmed her down by hugging her and soothing her like you would to a child. It was funny that it worked.

There was a small scar above my left eyebrow and another one on the right side of my neck. How I got them was from the tanto.

How I got them on my face and neck...

I tripped. Man, that thing was sharp. I actually think Kuroi is a little insane himself for letting a child wield such a sharp weapon.

I suppose he believed that starting with a sharp weapon would remove the supposed fear children have of sharp objects and allow me to become more used to them.

Unfortunately, I sucked pretty damn badly at kenjutsu. So we spent most of our time with my physical condition.

Kuroi said that I should work on my stamina, my speed and my strength in the meantime.

So far I had a schedule.

At five in the morning I would meditate, then practice katas and do physical exercises like sit ups, go for a run around the block as Kuroi had said I was allowed to do. I was supposed to time myself every time, and he had given me a stop watch for it. Then I would eat breakfast, work on my chakra control and all that jazz, take a nap at noon or so, wake up, eat and then work on all the books I was given. Aonami had a basement full of books and scrolls, and they all looked well taken cared of. I'd eat dinner and then go to bed after a shower. I did the process everyday.

Shiruba seemed to enjoy running with me and even joining in on my training time by pretending to be my enemy. I shouldn't have been surprised that he was smart since he was from the Inuzuka clan. I wondered if he'd start talking.

Maybe he could be my ninken in the future.

Over time with working on the tanto, I gained a few more little scars that didn't seem too bad, but it was probably because I was young that they had scarred easier.

I suppose I can skip out on all my child development and get to the part where Kuroi was informed that I should enroll in the academy early.

Frankly, I wasn't sure what to do. I hadn't even decided what to do with the plot. There was the thing with the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. Stupid damn clans and their idiotic problems.

I laughed at the thought of thinking; 'I should get stronger so I can do something about the Uchiha massacre!'

Hahahaha! Ludicrous. Sure, I had until I was eleven for the Uchiha thing to happen, but come on.

Itachi, people. And Tobi. I was going to do splendidly with that. Ha.

That whole Hyuuga thing, well. I couldn't do much about it either because I had no idea when it would occur. Not for a few years, I'd guess, but well.

I'm not a damn saint and have the resolve to protect everyone. That wasn't my way of thinking.

My way of thinking was that every man for themselves unless you had something to protect. I had my family to protect.

From what I'm thinking, my family basically has nothing to do with the Hyuuga or the Uchiha clan and I don't see much of a reason to interfere if only to be all moral and stuff.

I've stated before that I'm not a good person. I'm selfish in not wanting to interfere. My guilt could only go so far.

I hadn't met the Uchiha clan. To me, it still felt like they were nothing but characters.

Was I supposed to save them because it was the right thing to do?

How would I even prevent it? I wouldn't be able to, obviously. Yeah, let's just go to the Hokage and spout some nonsense about the Uchihas.

I'm sure it'd work out. I'd probably even get an official title of being a mentally unhealthy child.

Ha. So no. I wasn't going to do anything but better myself. Maybe I'd change in the future.

Maybe. But right now.

They're on their own.

* * *

**This story involves dark stuff. So, you know. Beware. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised I got over a hundred followers already. I'm getting famous. Ha, I'm joking. Thank you for all your support. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

I went to the park one day.

And something relatively strange happened. All of a sudden, when I was sitting on the swings; my eyes actually stopped functioning.

By that, I basically became blind and the only thing I could see was incredibly blurred shapes of everything. Along with the fact that sunlight physically hurt, I panicked like all hell. Who wouldn't?

The colours all blurred into one thing and most of what I could see was white. It hurt to move my eyes and my mother was hysterical.

We went to the hospital, and Kuroi popped up with the an expression that (according to Aonami) looked as if he was worried I would die.

Turns out it was something with my optic nerves suddenly shutting down or something. Surprisingly, they had said it wasn't permanent and that it would wear off in about...get this...

Two years.

Oh, yeah. Two years I would be staring at faded and blurry colours and burn my eyes whenever I looked at UV lights. I was asked if I could get surgery, but after Kuroi suggested that we could utilise this, I was very curious.

He said that this would mean I would have to learn to enhance my other sense such as hearing, sensing, smell, touch and concentration. If I could learn to function properly without the use of my eyes, I would further improve on my abilities.

I agreed with that kind of logic, but that meant I wouldn't be getting into the academy until I was nine. They put some kind of liquid in my eyes that told me it would build up a sort of a barrier that would protect them from UV rays once it settled in.

I was five when this occurred, and two years I would be training with blindness. The next two or less years would be for me to get used to seeing again and enhancing abilities that needed eye sight.

That was fine, I suppose. The material at the academy most likely wasn't at the level I was currently at with all my studies. I mostly wondered why this happened, but I figured there was no point in thinking about it much. I was still curious as to how they managed to calculate how long I'd be blind for.

So they made sure I always wore a cloth around my eyes that blocked out any light so it wouldn't hurt my eyes.

Because apparently Kuroi was really good at using his other senses without his eyes, this made it easier than it would be if he was only used to using his eyes.

Because I'm a lazy person and explaining the whole two years in grand detail felt like such a bore, I'll just tell you some detail here and there.

Chakra sensing was becoming increasingly easier. Because I couldn't see, I needed to be able to sense chakra to know where someone was, or where something was.

At first, I bumped into everything and I cut myself once. I have no idea how since I was just walking and suddenly tripped, a giant cut along my leg just randomly appeared and stung like a bitch.

I think Aonami was becoming progressively agitated with Kuroi, who was rather laid-back and easy-going after realising I wasn't dying.

So, basically most of my time was spent adjusting to my blind life. Frankly, I wondered if my eyes looked more dead than they usually do. Man, I would creep myself out every time I looked in the mirror and could, well...see and stuff.

Something interesting did happen, though.

Kakashi visited.

He was...depressingly quiet. He was told to look after me upon Kuroi's request since Aonami was also out. At this point in time, he was about...sixteen. That made him still an ANBU captain. His chakra was cloudy, sorrowful and kind of empty. It was something I had begun to realise.

Each person had their own unique chakra and feel, and when I felt it, they usually reminded me of random things. I think their chakra feel also had to do with their current mental health since Kakashi's chakra was very depressing and he must've felt really empty at this point.

I had learnt that Kuroi was also in the ANBU and was a fellow ANBU captain that often went on missions with the sixteen-year-old. My father was twenty-seven, making him eleven years older than the copy-nin.

Dealing with him was kind of suffocating. He'd sit at the couch and wouldn't do much else. He was uncomfortable, by the way his chakra felt and the rigid tone in his voice.

I had also been learning to read people by their voices. Aonami's voice went a little higher when she was lying whilst I couldn't distinguish Kuroi's.

Kakashi was very quiet and only spoke when I asked him something. He would always relax when I would get something from the fridge by myself or just be able to do something without trouble. He would always be on alert on whether I would bump into something since I wasn't perfect with my senses yet. I think he was afraid Kuroi or Aonami would murder him if they saw a bruise on my head or something.

I've dealt with people like him before. They were the people who lost someone precious to them and became cold and aloof or something. It's common.

I surprised the ANBU captain when I spoke in a matter a five-year-old shouldn't. I didn't raise my voice because he seemed sensitive. I found out by the way Shiruba would bark from outside and Kakashi's chakra would fluctuate the slightest.

"Kakashi?" I spoke up from my spot on the couch. He was next to me, albeit a bit farther than necessary.

"...Yes?" He replied uncomfortably. Dealing with children must've been hard.

"I won't bite you, you know." I smiled slyly as his chakra fluctuated in mild surprise. He was leaning on the very edge of the couch and as far as he could without physically getting up and moving somewhere else.

He didn't answer for a while, and I decided that was fine. I was surprised when he did.

"...What makes you think that I would think that?"

I tilted my head at him. "Your chakra shows that your uncomfortable. Chakra forms into an outline of your body and you're leaning rather heavily away from me. Your voice as well. Your smell also indicates that you don't want to be here. It's a strange feeling, being able to smell your discomfort."

He was surprised, to say the least.

"Being blind has its benefits I suppose." I smiled. "I'd probably only be able to tell you were uncomfortable would be by your body language and tone of voice if I was using my eyes. I'd feel much better if you would relax a little, Kakashi. You don't have to speak, but feel free to know that I won't plot your assassination."

I resumed with eating an apple whilst he seemed to relax a little after processing my words.

"...Kuroi was right." He mumbled.

My ear twitched. "About what?"

He was silent for a moment. "About you...you don't act like a child at all."

"Maybe my brain development is a lot faster than the average growth rate. It could be a reason why my eyes suddenly went partially blind and why they look so...well, dead."

He didn't say much after that, and I suppose I was fine with it. I couldn't really read since I couldn't see, so I did the next best thing and decided to practice with my chakra control.

I stopped when I realised that Aonami was home and greeted Kakashi and I.

* * *

Progress was good during my first year of blindness. I couldn't read anything, so they would usually read to me, then quiz me.

I couldn't practice with a sword, for obvious reasons.

My main improvement would've had to be my senses. I could track people by smell and by chakra sensory. I could hear where people were by the sounds of their steps and my concentration improved heavily. That made things easier with my chakra control. Not perfect, but better. I had only tried sticking a leaf to my hand, and it took me far longer than I liked. Here I thought it was easy, but no. It was hard. I wasn't even going to try walking on walls at the moment.

I was taught to use stances and be able to fight whilst blind with my senses helping me. Unfortunately, my balance was preposterous. Being blind tends to make stances, kicks and swings harder to stay upright.

Tsume and Kiba came over regularly, and I think he became rather attached to myself and Shiruba. He could even say 'nee-chan'. I met Hana a few times, and it was pleasant, I suppose. Tsume actually helped me with my sense of smell, and it helped a great deal. Shiruba also learned as well and picked up on it pretty quickly.

I could walk without bumping into things anymore since I could basically feel my surroundings. I knew that once my eyes would somehow heal miraculously (I was still a bit iffy as to why I would be blind for two years and then randomly have my eyesight back), well, I suppose the drug liquid thing would help, but things would be very disorienting. Ah, the lights will hurt like a bitch.

I was actually bullied when I went out. They called me 'Demon Eyes' and said that people thought my eyes would curse them so they put a blind fold on me. They actually threw rocks at me; a blind person and did various other things I tolerated for only so long.

They started to hate me for no reason, so I gave them a reason. Finding the leader of the bunch, I walked (sort of ran because they tended to back off when I would walk towards them) and then just knocked him the fuck out. I then dragged him by the foot and threw him up in a tree. I told them that I don't appreciate being bullied and asked them 'kindly' if they could leave me alone or they'd end up like 'leader-san' up there.

It was very amusing that they took it seriously and began to avidly avoid me. I was fine with that.

It was totally justified. He mentioned something about my mother, so you know. Okay, so it wasn't completely justified. I wasn't a person of justice, just saying.

They treated me like the plague. That apparently spread to their parents. It was interesting how rumours could be taken so seriously.

The kids spread that I was a demon like Naruto, and well, things escalated from there.

I wasn't treated as badly as Naruto, but I would often get probing stares or glares. They were very easy to read. I think the adults thought I was a very creepy child and tended to avoid me. Luckily it was basically only the civilian families that disliked me. Ninja families or clans seemed to be fine around me. It was probably because I was a little shit that couldn't cause any damage because their skill was superior. Damn bastards. I'll catch up eventually. The children were a bit iffy, but they found out I was relatively nice after meeting me a few times.

Shop clerks or owners treated me just fine, since I was a customer who looked relatively normal aside from the blindfold.

I had yet to meet any of the canon characters aside from the Inuzukas and Kakashi.

I had thought I was fine with the turn of events of me being the creepy child that every other child avoided, but it turns out it was slowly bringing out old characteristics that had become dormant over the years of me spending time with my parents and the Inuzukas.

My sadism was returning. Seeing people be hurt was becoming more satisfying, I still didn't care for people I didn't know.

I was one of those people who...enjoyed people dying. I was someone who enjoyed to cause pain for others because it made me feel superior. I was a bully, yes, but I grew up believing that you had to be if you wanted to get anywhere in life. Control people by fear and pain, bend them to your will.

I was the kind of person who would walk past someone being murdered unless they gave me something in return. I wasn't someone who would do things out of the kindness of my heart for people I had no relationship with.

My current family were people who were precious to me, and I would literally murder so many just to protect them. I would go to lengths that would make a serial killer look good.

So, when people started to put the heat onto Kuroi and Aonami, I was furious.

Enraged.

Anybody who insulted them would be assaulted by me. Their fear was tangible. Adults thought I was a rebellious little brat, but never said it to my face. Why? Because I seemed to have gotten good at killing intent. You didn't have to be that old to unnerve civilians with that feeling.

Tsume said that I had gained a reputation on the streets, and that she was advised not to go near the Taidana family.

When I mentally blinked, she barked out laughing because I was an adorable little brat who was bright and smart. They didn't know the side of me that I would only show to people I cared about.

Kuroi and Aonami seemed to still love me no matter what people said. I cried and it hurt.

Shiruba began to follow me wherever I went, and soon we became so close that we were inseparable.

* * *

My second year being blind was very eventful. I had improved greatly at my sensory and taijutsu, even my chakra control was satisfactory.

Kiba was four now, and he could walk around and talk like the chatter box he is.

Tsume gave him Akamaru on his fourth birthday whilst I gave him a necklace that had a picture of my parents, Shiruba, Tsume, him and I all together inside the Konoha symbol-shaped pendant.

He was ecstatic over something really small.

The civilians learnt that I was rather calm and quiet if they would just not piss me off. There were a few kids who seemed to understand that and would be able to have a proper conversation with me without making me angry. It was great being seen as someone superior amongst children.

Such an achievement. Sarcasm may or may not be intended.

Anyway, I was to learn to use weapons without using my eyes. First time, I got another scar on my arm.

Hahahaha.

I sucked. Like really sucked. And Kuroi wanted me to learn to throw shuriken and kunai. Ha. Hahahahaha. Fool.

I met Itachi one day when I went to a lone training ground and practised katas and stuff. I had the basic forms down and was currently going through a bit more advanced ones. The taijutsu Kuroi taught me was basically kick boxing with a different style and form, if that made sense.

So, anyway. I was doing that when I felt an unfamiliar chakra signature nearby. Small and yet powerful.

I stopped what I was doing and turned in his direction, tilting my head as his chakra fluctuated minutely.

"Who's there?" I asked at first.

There was a heartbeat of silence before he spoke. "I'm sorry to intrude. My name is Uchiha Itachi." Said the soft voice of _the _Itachi.

I was stunned, to be honest. Though it didn't take me long to get out of my minute-long silence.

"It's fine. My name is Taidana Kuroki." I introduced smoothly, smiling slightly as I felt his chakra pulse with recognition. Was that normal?

"It's nice to meet you." He responded. "I didn't know anyone would be here."

"Do you usually train here?" I questioned him.

I think he nodded before realising I couldn't see and saying it. "Yes."

"Ah. I didn't realise. Sorry."

"It's not my training ground. You're free to be here as much as I am." Sweet kid.

"Um...do you mind if we...train together?" I suggested rather awkwardly. He was only two years older, but he was already a genin and all. I wanted to be able to learn a bit from him if I could.

He was surprised.

"Are you sure...?" He sounded skeptical.

"I don't have anyone to train with except my father and well, Shiruba." I pointed to the silver ball of fluff under the shade of a tree, sleeping. "You don't have to fight me...I'm pretty sure I'd lose miserably. I'd appreciate it if you could help me with...kunais...? Only if you have time, of course." I remembered he was rather good at kunais and shuriken.

When he agreed, I was really happy.

I won't go into detail about our conversation, but it was helpful and fun. He was someone I actually seemed to have an understanding with. He knew who I was, and my reputation; but not once did he mention anything about it, or question me on why I couldn't see.

When he said he had to go, I bid him farewell and that I hoped we could see each other again. He agreed and disappeared.

"Let's go, Shiruba." I called, hearing a bark in affirmation and the growing dog run to my side as I began to make the trek back home.

That was a good day.

His tips seemed to help me with my aim, though not by much. I was still shitty, but eh.

I forgot to mention that I was able to put my own chakra into my weights now. They were kind of like reserves in some way, because I could have low chakra levels and I would just have to drain my weights of the chakra and they would fill my chakra levels.

It was brilliant! Except that I didn't really do anything to have such low chakra levels and could do that. Kuroi was the one who mentioned it. It was only small bits of chakra at first, since I wasn't able to put a lot in at a time. But it was going steady.

Am I going too fast for you? That's unfortunate, because going into immense details about stuff only happens when I'm in the mood. I'm not. Ha.

Let's just say I'm a weird murderer in the body of a child whose temporarily blind and aspires to be a ninja.

There was that little thing where I didn't give a shit about the Uchiha clan dying. Yeah...still don't give a shit. We all remember how Itachi was the one who murdered them all. He'll be fine.

Sasuke, though. I very much doubt it. It was going to happen in four years.

Do I befriend Sasuke and hope I can change his mind about revenge?

Ha. That sounded like utter bullshit.

And then BAM!

Fugaku invites my family over for dinner once hearing that I talked to Itachi.

Kuroi said that the Taidana clan was very famous, and even though it was basically dead; descendants were still around and were still treated like clan people. Most of the time.

Apparently the Taidana clan were able to make bonds with spirits from the world inbetween this world and the next. They were spirits that couldn't do anything but watch both worlds in silence. That made a lot of them rather...messed up since they were actually humans at one point and humans were corrupt.

People from the Taidana clan wouldn't actually reproduce until they bonded with a spirit, because it passed on the enhancements they would get from the spirit naturally onto the newborn. The reason it's dead now, was because this method actually kept killing the children because the spirit would corrupt them.

Only a few spirits were pure and would allow a child to live. Kuroi was a 'pure' child. I was a 'free' child, meaning I had no spirit passed on to me from my parent/s. Kuroi had a spirit, apparently he broke the bond before he married Aonami.

I wasn't sure how you bond with a spirit, but apparently the moment you were born; they would attach to you and would show up when they feel like it.

There were a few children who survived the corrupt spirit, but they would eventually be taken over by the spirit and they would cease to exist; only their bodies would remain because they were being controlled. That built some infamy in the clan.

Basically, though. I was being watched by a possibly (more than likely) evil spirit that would pop up when they felt like it. Comforting, really.

But definitely interesting, I would say.

But my focus at the time should've really been the whole dinner thing at the Uchihas. I couldn't allow myself to get attached to Sasuke, or to his parents, or just anyone in general in the Uchiha clan apart from Itachi. He'd be leaving anyway.

I would be able to pull it off, right?

On the day, I spent some time with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kuro nee-chan!" Kiba jumped on my back, making me lose some of my balance and taking a few seconds to recover and hold him up probably. What was with him and piggy backs? Oh, well.

"Kiba." I smiled as Akamaru and Shiruba yipped and jumped at our feet in greeting to one another.

"Play ninja with me!" He exclaimed a little loudly in my ear, making me flinch and cringe. He seemed to realise his volume and loosened his grip around my neck. "Oh, I'm sorry Kuro nee-chan. I forgot you were sensitive to sound."

"It's okay." I shrugged off and bounced him a little to make us both comfortable. "You know if I play ninja, I'll be able to sense you and I can't see my surroundings properly because not everything has chakra in it if I was to hide." Truthfully, I could run around the village and not bump into anything. I was forced to work on my stamina a lot, so.

I was lazy.

Kiba shrunk. "Let's see who can smell the most." I suggested.

At that, not only did Kiba jump up, so did Akamaru and Shiruba. To my surprise, I had learnt how to communicate with dogs that couldn't speak and found it easier to understand them. The two pups were eager to play too.

"Let's do it! Onward, Kuro nee-chan!"

I laughed as we made our way to some place that had a lot of smells.

* * *

I groaned as Aonami dressed me in a kimono. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was a pain. The shit they go through to put it on.

"I-It's too tight!" I heaved, barely able to breathe as Aonami pulled then stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kuroki-chan! I didn't realise it was." She apologised worriedly before loosening it so I could breathe.

I let out a breathe of relief, then frowned when I heard a snort of laughter from Kuroi.

"Stop smiling." I pouted.

Kuroi came closer before ruffling my hair. Lucky for him, mum hadn't done it up yet. If she was going to, my hair would spike up no matter what you tried to do to it.

"I could not be smiling, you know Kuro." He commented as Aonami slapped him. "Okay, so I'm smiling. You look very cute, Kuroki."

I frowned, and they seemed to see it because they both started laughing or in Kuroi's case; chuckling. He's never fully laughed like...ever. They knew I was uncomfortable with compliments.

"Couldn't I have just dressed casually?" I asked. Even though I never knew what I was wearing, I knew they were more comfortable than this.

"We're having dinner with the head clan's family, Kuroki-chan. You have to look your best. Do you want your hair up or down?" Aonami asked.

"Down." I replied. It was a lot easier if it stayed down, rather than up.

And so they got ready. Shiruba had to have a thorough bath, but we were lucky he loved baths, and now he smelt all nice. He was coming too, since he was a well-behaved dog that knew when to be quiet. I played with him on the couch whilst we waited for my parents to get ready.

If only I could see what they looked like, because I just knew they would look beautiful.

My nerves were making me very anxious as we made our way to the Uchiha compound. Damn Uchihas and their need to be so far away. I held Shiruba in my arms since it wouldn't be ideal for his paws to get dirty and then walk around the head clan's house. I wondered if the elders would be there, but...oh, my god.

What if they were going to want to marry me off to his sons!? Oh, my god!

No, no. I wasn't worthy. It would be fine. It was just a friendly greeting between two clans, with the other clan basically dead, but still.

I was bombarded with various chakra signatures, smell and sound when we entered the compound. It was like a small village within itself.

Were they inbred? Wow. That was random, my bad.

Someone greeted us at the gates and led us to the main house. The time it took to get there...my god. I felt the stares of the people amongst the streets, but decided to ignore them.

When we made it there, Mikoto greeted us.

"Aonami-chan!" Okay, so it was mostly Aonami at first. I was surprised that they knew each other.

"Mikoto-chan! Oh, it's been so long! How have you been?" My mother laughed and the two hugged each other.

"I've been well! You look so beautiful! And you, Kuroi-kun. You're looking well."

Kuroi responded with a tone of fondness. "Indeed. As are you. I hope Fugaku is willing enough to have a game with me after dinner."

Well, no one told me they knew the main Uchiha family. Pah. That made things...complicated.

My mind snapped out of its thoughts when I felt Mikoto redirect her attention to me. Her chakra signature reminded me of tomatoes, for some reason.

"And you must be Kuroki-chan! It's nice to meet you. I'm Mikoto."

I nodded. "Hello. My name is Kuroki. This is Shiruba. It's nice to meet you too." I introduced, Shiruba barking in greeting.

"Well, come in. Fugaku-kun and the others are waiting. Sasuke-kun seems to be anxious to see you."

We all sat around a table, sitting traditionally on the floor. Painful, painful stuff.

I felt stares. I think Sasuke was sitting across from me with Itachi on his right. Shiruba sat in my lap, being the obedient little pup he was.

I felt like Fugaku was staring intently at me, so I turned to him.

"I'm sorry...Fugaku-sama? But you seem to want to ask me something." I spoke up, hoping that I wasn't being too rude.

I felt surprise from the Uchiha members.

Fugaku redirected his attention to a nonchalant Kuroi who sat next to me. "You've been teaching her?"

"Yes." My father sighed. "I wanted her to learn to use her senses, and with her being temporarily blind, it was ideal. She can sense your tense chakra wanting to do something. Uptight old fart."

I choked ungracefully on air at his insult towards the head clan member of the Uchiha. Aonami comfortably patted my back.

Even Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be surprised.

"You haven't changed, brat." Fugaku responded with a tone of amusement and disapproval at the same time. His tense chakra relaxed somewhat. "You should learn some manners."

"You should tell me why you wanted us to join you for dinner. You're not planning to marry off one of your sons to my daughter, are you?" Kuroi inquired, the soft thud of his elbow being placed on the table made my ear twitch.

Sasuke's alarmed chakra made me glance in his direction.

"Tou-san!" He demanded. "You wouldn't let nii-chan marry _her_, would you?"

Wow. That tone of condescending. Little shit.

Mikoto sighed. "Sit down, Sasuke-kun."

"But kaa-san! You can't let nii-chan be taken away!"

I snorted, making eyes glance to me. Oh, shit.

"Something funny?" Sasuke challenged. I tilted my head.

"Oh, nothing. You just make it sound like your brother's going to jail." I replied, shifting uncomfortably. My feet were numb.

The younger Uchiha was about to retort, but Itachi calmed him down.

"Sit down, Sasuke. We haven't heard tou-san's reply." Itachi calmed his brother.

"Fine." The smaller one huffed and sat back down. Brother complex.

"I wanted to see the offspring of the great 'Lightning Shadow'." Fugaku finally replied. That was Kuroi's title? "I didn't expect her to be temporarily blind."

"Her optic nerves were damaged when she was in the sun too long. She lacked melanin in her eyes, which is like a natural barrier against UV lights. It's not permanent as long as she doesn't use her eyes for the remainder of this year and let the drugs in her eyes repair any damages." Kuroi explained.

That didn't explain why I had a good solid colour in my eyes, since melanin does that. Maybe things worked differently in this world. I wouldn't surprised, really.

"She has quite the reputation." Mikoto spoke up. "I heard from one of the civilian families that you were called 'Demon Eyes', Kuroki-chan."

I nodded. "I have unique eyes, so the other children tend to bully me because of it. I'm fine with it, but I don't like it when they say things about my family, so I tend to get a little...violent." I looked down, finding this kind of hard to admit since first impressions on clan heads were sort of important.

"At least you're defending your family!" Mikoto piped up when Fugaku seemed to be remaining silent, disapproval just surrounding him. "And you're rather mature for your age to be able to handle all that."

"Yeah, I suppose." I shrugged.

After dinner, the kids were to play whilst the adults talked. Sasuke was...well, he was such a little brother-complex shit. I sensed so much hostility from him it was almost suffocating.

The only reason I wasn't hitting him was because Itachi's presence kept the peace. I'm pretty sure Sasuke would be mouthing off at me if he weren't here. Wouldn't do it now so he didn't put a bad impression on his precious 'onii-chan'.

Damn shit. He seemed to like Shiruba though, so I let them play whilst Itachi and I watched. We were in their spacious lounge room. I was surprised he got distracted enough to let the two of us sit on the same couch.

"I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable." Itachi apologised for the things that happened during dinner. It was a little...tense. "I shouldn't have told them about meeting you."

"It's not your fault." I shook my head. "It's my fault for having such a reputation. It's kind of funny to think that I'm a menace amongst children." I grinned crookedly.

"It's kind of impressive," Itachi admitted, "but it doesn't really help if you wanted to keep a low profile."

I nodded solemnly. "The only reason they didn't start me in the academy earlier was because of this." I pointed to my eyes. "All the expectations I would have if I went there too early...I don't deal well with stress. I'm surprised you seem relatively fine being a genin and all, but I'm sure you hide your troubles so others won't worry."

He was silent for a few moments as he processed my words. "I suppose you're right."

We fell into a comfortable silence, and rushed to Sasuke who had tripped and fallen on top of Shiruba.

Well, Itachi rushed to Sasuke. I rushed to Shiruba. Sasuke could get fucked at this point.

I wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Aonami and Kuroi both were close with Mikoto and Fugaku...

That meant I had to do something. I didn't want them to be sad.

Goddamn it.

* * *

**So, maybe it's a bit fast. I know, but I'm the kind of person who only puts a lot of detail if I can get into it. If I'm not, most of it would half-assed and bad, then I would lose my muse (we don't want that), so yeah. This is the fast-paced development part, then it'll slow down when we get to the canon plot, I would assume. I'm sorry if some of you don't like that, but it's how I'm most likely going to do it.  
**

**But! I hope this whole blind thing doesn't annoy you too much. I was like; Kuroki's eyes are fucked up, so let's fuck it up even more and give Kuroi a reason to teach her some other shit. I would appreciate any constructive criticism or advice to help me improve on anything. **

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot what I was meant to say. Ah. Fast development again. I'll probably be skipping the fourth year and moving on to when she enrolls into the Academy. Whether things slow down or stay the same are up to my mood on it. Apologies to people who think it's going too fast.  
**

* * *

For some reason, I'd been feeling strange shivers a lot of the time. It was a strange sensation, weird and foreign, yet somehow comfortable. It was like it had always been with me, and only now did I start to feel it.

Frankly, it felt like I was being watched.

This must've meant that my spirit was finally making an appearance, and I decided to tell Kuroi. This opportunity made my rough plan be put into motion.

I told him that I was starting to feel my spirit, and that I'd been getting strange visions.

Yes, pulling the 'I see the future' thing wasn't very original; but would anything else work? I was smart, but I wasn't a genius who could make up ingenius plots in a matter of days.

Kuroi did say that certain spirits came with certain abilities. He was able to utilise actual lightning in his fights with ease thanks to his spirit, apparently that was one of the reasons for his name.

What made me curious, was that _I _myself could've been an evil spirit. Like, I died. I was placed in a body that wasn't mine.

I didn't, however, see two different worlds in my time alone. In order to be one of the Taidana spirits, they had to be able to see both worlds and not be able to interact with either.

I even got my own spirit as well. When they would show up, I don't know.

What I do know, is that when I do...I am totally using 'I see dead people'.

You cannot deny that it would be perfect. It's perfect.

Anyway, to make things realistic, I would wait a few months before saying I got full vision that could be explained. Made it seem more believable, and I would be able to...well, maybe think up of a better plan.

But! Other than that, I was doing well with my training. Chakra control was much easier now, as was sensory. I was doing relatively well for a blind person with taijutsu. I had been progressively placing chakra in my weights, though that would be once every week since I could only handle it to a limit.

Speaking of which, my stamina and strength had been increasing randomly. Like, I was running around one time, and then BAM! Suddenly, my feet start to pick up almost as if I wasn't controlling my own speed. My hits towards those wooden dummies in the backyard had major dents in them from a random burst of strength that I didn't even know I had.

Confused I was, but it was probably the work of that spirit of mine. Kuroi did say that would enhance lots of things like that. I wasn't complaining.

My main problem was the weapons. I still couldn't get that down. It felt weird holding something, and then throwing it without really...well, seeing it.

You didn't know what your body was positioned in, and even though Kuroi placed me in stances that I had to memorise, I still couldn't do it.

Pain in my ass. Why couldn't they enhance my aim?

* * *

It was the first month of my third year of being blind. Sometime this year, I would be able to see again.

I wasn't really looking forward to that. I was...well, I was accustomed to being blind and could function like people who could see. I seemed to see more when my eyes were closed than when they were open.

The smell of the air, the sound of the birds, the chakra of the village, the touch of the dirt...I could tell when people were lying just by their tone or the smell of worry they gave off.

I suppose I wouldn't lose those abilities, but they'd probably dull when I'd use my eyes again.

Shiruba was my partner in training. We could collaborate in our movements together to gang up on Kuroi's clones or look out for each other.

We were a pretty good team, with us being able to track rather well and fight. We were nothing for Kuroi, but it was an improvement, I'd say.

We didn't always train together, because we had to be able to fight individually along the track according to Kuroi. I agreed. It'd be hard to be used to tag teaming and then suddenly having to fight on your own. Shiruba couldn't really stand on two legs and start kick boxing, so his was mainly endurance, speed and stamina training.

Fugaku and his family were becoming increasingly more familiar to me, and I was dreading that. They would invite us for dinner or take the mothers with their children to the park to play.

I think I was a potential bride option...wasn't I? Augh.

I mean, Kuroi did say that I wasn't allowed to hurt people who insulted him and Aonami anymore because that meant he had to pay for the damage and it wasn't worth it. He didn't know I enjoyed it immensely.

But, for their sake, I stopped. I merely verbally insulted them instead. Somehow, that wasalmost just as satisfying because their reactions were hilarious.

Back on track, basically I was forced to get to know the main Uchiha family whether I liked it or not.

I mean, I was forced to go on 'bonding dates' with either one or both of the boys when they had time.

To my surprise, Sasuke was becoming increasingly used to my presence. He didn't notice nor did he admit it, but he would expect me to come to the compound at least once a day and get angry if I didn't come.

Admittedly, Shiruba could've been a factor to that. Those two glued to each other whenever they saw each other. So, when those two played, Itachi and I would just sit and talk.

Itachi was quiet, but he would speak if you spoke directly to him or he knew an answer to something. I didn't like how relaxed I was with him, it felt like I was letting down my guard. He was more than capable of realising something very off about me.

I cared about my family, but I was cold-hearted and apathetic to just about anyone else. I would want to protect Itachi and his family, but I wouldn't be able to. That's too many people to care for, to protect and too many people to lose.

I don't like losing things precious to me. I get very angry. I've killed because I lost precious things in my past.

Sasuke was still a little shit when he spoke to me, acting like he was superior even though I knew for a fact that he was much smaller than myself and he would've looked just adorable trying to be tough.

But I couldn't see his appearance, so everything about him irked me. I often pulled the 'You-think-you're-superior-because-I'm-blind?' act, and he usually clammed up and became uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. He blurted out hasty apologies after realising that Itachi was watching.

Stupid shit and his brother complex.

I took note of how comfortable Mikoto and Aonami were when they talked to each other. They were happy.

It hurt, feeling their happiness in their tone, their smell...Aonami wouldn't smile anymore if Mikoto was gone.

I had to do something so at least the main family would survive. I couldn't care less about the other families...maybe Shisui and his mother, because Aonami knew them and liked them. Shisui was rather energetic...and well, annoying.

It was irritating how he would body flicker all over the place and make me all paranoid. I kneed him in the shin one time because he snuck up on me. The ass.

* * *

Kuroi and I went to the forest outside the village for a month to help me learn survival whilst being blind. He had a vacation and decided to spend the entirety of it training me. I love him.

Aonami was perfectly fine with burying herself in her books, but she made sure that when I got back, I was going to have to have a test on all I had to learn from her. Agh.

Shiruba came along with me, seeing as it was training for him as well.

I'll be brief.

It was heaven. Then it was hell. Then it was heaven. Then it was hell again. Repeat.

Some parts were good, some parts were downright horrible. Productive, yes, pleasant all the way through? No.

Definitely not.

When we came back at the end of the month, Kuroi was perfectly polished and fine whilst I looked like I was thrown into the forest at top speed and then smashed myself onto the forest floor after having a bunch of branches and sticks cut me.

Beautiful.

I'll mention that Kuroi had taught me how to tree-walk and sort of water-walk. My chakra control helped a lot with the tree walking. I got that down in a few days. I still hadn't gotten the water-walking.

I could stay on the surface of the water for a second before falling. Balancing out your chakra to move with the water was really hard, so that was one of many things we had to work on.

Anyway.

I got quizzed, as I thought. But that was after I had a wonderfully long shower with Shiruba.

During that shower, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a finger down down my back. Really creepy shit.

Stupid spirits and their weird ass actions.

I was pretty sure my spirit was male, what with the vibes I kept getting from the spirit.

I ran into Sakura one time when Sasuke and I were forced onto one of our many 'bonding dates'. Aonami positively shipped us, and I was pretty sure Mikoto did too. The two husbands apparently rooted for Itachi and I.

The bastards and their stupidity. Like I would be attracted to any of these children. And don't they have any other candidates for brides? Kuroi's amusement was a bit much. I love my parents, but...children. I would never like them in that way. Especially Sasuke.

But anyway, Sakura flushed. I could smell her attraction and her anxiety as she fumbled with the sleeves of her shirt.

"U-Uhm..." She began, looking at the floor and Sasuke repeatedly, but completely ignoring me. She didn't seem to notice my presence at all. "hello, Sasuke-kun..."

I snorted at the pure discomfort Sasuke radiated from my side. That gained the pinkette's attention, but I didn't know it was her at the time. Her chakra spiked in alarm, and then fear.

"T-Taidana-san...!" She gasped, backing away a bit. Looks like I still had my reputation. Her chakra spiking in fear was confirming it. I wasn't _that_ intimidating. I was a child for gods sake. You people wait until this body became bigger.

"You know her, Kuro-c...chan?" Sasuke questioned with a reluctant tone that sounded like it was accompanied with a frown. He was forced to call me 'Kuro-chan' by his mother or he'd get in trouble. I was forced to call him 'Sasuke-kun' or else my mother would murder me. It was safe to say we were both pissed at that.

Why were they putting us through this pain?

"You forgot I'm a demon, Sasuke_-kun._" I drawled sarcastically as he shivered at the suffix. I realised that no matter how I said honorifics, I always sounded like I was bored. Like, really bored. I sounded really rude whilst using honorifics.

"Right." Sasuke sighed, unconsciously stepping closer to me. "Who are you?" He asked rudely to the pinkette. I suppose he'd prefer me over a fangirl any day.

Sakura's chakra spiked as she was addressed by her crush. "I-I'm Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-kun!"

I made sure to remember her chakra. Troublesome girl.

I pulled Sasuke along, giving Sakura a lazed wave as we walked away. The small Uchiha complied, being more comfortable with me than with any of his fangirls. Shiruba barked from the top of my head as we walked past an omusubi stall.

I paused, noticing Sasuke's smell of desire for his favourite food. I sighed as we made our way to it. I was becoming too lenient with this brat.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously. What I going to do? Throw him at the stall? I probably would, actually.

"Shut up. I'm paying for omusubi, you want some, don't you?" I replied, not listening if he replied and paid for four omusubi in a small plastic bento.

We sat under a tree at a nearby park, him eating the omusubi whilst I ate some dango I bought along the way.

"Thank you..." He muttered, but I could hear him perfectly since I was sensitive. He didn't sound happy to be thanking me.

"You're welcome." I waved a dismissive hand as I bit down on the dango. Amazing. I bought a lot since both Shiruba and I liked them, and he was content.

"Kuro-ch...an..." The Uchiha reluctantly began as I cringed.

"Kuroki is fine when we're alone. I'll just call you Sasuke, or brat." I grinned when I felt his annoyance.

"I'm not a brat!" He denied, standing up as if that would help his situation.

"If you're younger than me, you're a brat." I spoke impassively, leaning back on the trunk of the tree.

Sasuke didn't seem to know what to say to that, since he knew he was younger. So instead, he tried to play it cool by clicking his tongue and (assuming) looking away.

"Tch. Whatever."

"What did you want to tell me?"

He seemed to have forgotten he had something to say. I waited for him to speak.

"...Are you ever going to get your eyesight back?" He asked randomly, and softly. I tilted my head at his random question.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

I could feel his discomfort. "I...I've never seen your eyes...so I always wondered why they all call you 'Demon Eyes'..."

Ah.

"I have eyes that look dead, that's why." I stated bluntly. "They don't look normal. When you're different, you're bound to be treated like it."

Though he was young, he seemed to understand that. "Like nii-san..."

I nodded. "He's different. People often believe that being different is dangerous. But let's not get into that." I smiled as Shiruba laid in my lap and fell asleep as I petted him.

"Are you tired?" I questioned him as he sat beside me.

"A little..." He yawned. It was the middle of the day.

"Take a nap, then. We're not doing much else." I sighed and rested my head against the trunk of the tree. To my surprise, Sasuke complied and leaned on my shoulder; his steady breaths telling me he already fell asleep.

I smirked. The little Uchiha wasn't so bad when he was quiet.

We didn't do much that day, but it was surprisingly relaxing. That wasn't good when it concerned this shit.

* * *

I felt nervous.

Sitting in this hospital room with all the smells you wouldn't like to smell, I was starting to get anxious.

Today was the day I'd open my eyes for the first time in years.

Kuroi and Aonami stood beside me whilst the doctor moved around.

"Alright, are you ready Kuroki-chan?" The doctor asked softly, his cologne getting a bit strong for my tastes. I kept my face neutral even though I really wanted to make a face of disgust.

"I'm ready." I replied, feeling him remove the black cloth around my eyes. I could feel the dim light of the room touch my eyelids.

The doctor grabbed my face and tilted it up gently, rubbing some kind of liquid over my eyes because my eyes were sealed shut for a long time. It slowly broke down the strange stuff keeping my eyes closed.

"Okay, when you feel like it, slowly open your eyes and tell us what you see."

_'I see dead people.'_

I really wanted to use that. Really wanted to. I jumped when I heard a creepy chuckle in my ear.

"Don't be scared, Kuroki-chan. You'll be fine." The doctor assured me.

So...only I heard that wispy chuckle of creepiness?

**'Maybe...' **

_'Oh, my god!'_

"Kuroki-chan?" My mother said worriedly as I jumped back from my chair in alarm.

"I'm cool. I'm cool." I breathed, settling back down in front of the doctor. Jesus.

_'A little warning next time dear spirit of mine. God.'_

I heard my (obviously male now) spirit chuckle again at my antics. What a time to show up.

**'I try...'** He sounded so amused. Pah. Glad to know you have a sense of humour.

"Sorry," I apologised, "I'm fine now."

"When you're ready." Doc stated soothingly.

Slowly but surely, I pried my eyes open slightly. It felt weird because it was something I hadn't done in such a long time. I could see blurred images of white from the doctor's coat, the dim light above us...

Blinking as I squinted, I slowly tried to open my eyes a bit more, but then it started to sting and I closed my eyes again.

"It's okay, it's very common to be sensitive after having your eyes closed for a long time."

No fucking shit. Just because I'm physically eight doesn't mean I'm a dumbass. True, they don't know that but still.

It took me a few minutes to finally open my eyes wide. Everything was still blurred and my eyes watered, but man it felt so weird.

I heard the doctor take a sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" Kuroi asked from my left.

The doctor stepped back. "Her eyes...I think the drug was uneven."

I blinked in confusion whilst Aonami and Kuroi shifted to look.

Whilst I didn't hear Kuroi gasp, I felt his surprise and Aonami was pretty obvious about hers.

"They're multicoloured!" She gasped. "Why are they multicoloured!?"

Multicoloured? The fuck?

The doctor's chakra spiked. "It must've been the drug. It was meant to produce melanin and create a protective layer on her eyes, but it must've been unbalanced with the way her eyes are now."

"I'd like to know what they look like." I frowned. I didn't like feeling like I was being left out.

"Of course." He grabbed a mirror and handed it to me.

I stared at the mirror. Yes, because I could see perfectly well with blurred vision. Way to go, doc.

"I still can't see properly." I deadpanned, looking up at the doctor. He was flustered, and I decided to shut my eyes because they felt heavy.

"O-oh, of course Kuroki-chan. I'm sorry." He apologised and took the mirror back. "It's just...it's very unusual...your case."

"Can you tell me what they look like?" I asked.

"Well...your eyes were originally brown..." He began. Originally, though? "now, they're kind of mixed with different pigments. You have blue, emerald, gold and even some red in your irises."

WHAT?!

"Does that mean her eyes took in different amounts of melanin?" Kuroi questioned the doctor.

"Essentially, yes. It shouldn't hinder her, but it's a bit odd really. Normally, we calculate the amount of melanin needed for each eye and let it settle, then the most difference would be that one eye was a shade lighter than the other. Maybe even one different colour splashed in, but nothing like this. With Kuroki-chan, her eyes have way more colours than natural." His back bumped against the table. "Usually, a child's eyes would begin to change colour into its final pigment during it's newborn to toddler stages. Your daughter's eyes were originally very...unique with the way they looked, but we believed they didn't have any affect on her optic nerves. Her eyes must take in very different amount of melanin than we first thought." The doctor finished with a sigh.

"Is it harmful?" Kuroi's chakra swirled with mild worry.

"No, no. At least, it shouldn't be but Kuroki's eyes are a first for us, so it might be best for her if you just keep an eye on her or we can have some monthly appointments to check up on her."

Great. So basically my eyes looked like someone splashed a bunch of colours on my eyes. This won't look weird at all.

I'm sure someone in this place has multicoloured eyes of death.

_'You had nothing to do with this, did you spirit?'_

**'Maybe...maybe not...I'm sure you look positively...' **He seemed to think for a second. **'beautiful...' **

He chuckled when I groaned inwardly. The bastard. Haven't even known him for an hour and he annoys me.

**'You and I will get along...oh, we definitely will...your memories are...violent...' **

_'You can go through my memories?!'_

**'I'm surprised that you're from a world that believes this world is an...anime? How curious...I'm lucky to be your spirit...Kuroki-chan...' **

I shivered when he spoke my name. Were they all meant to be this...enigmatically creepy and strangely intriguing?

I had completely blanked out from all the talking going on between my parents and the doctor.

That day was definitely eventful.

* * *

I hated this. I didn't need a cloth to cover my eyes, so lights hurt.

I wasn't used to seeing anymore, and being told I had to get used to it again was...well, it was frustrating. It had already been two months and I wasn't used to it at all.

_'Especially with a spirit who liked to talk inside my head and chuckle like a creepy wisp at my annoyance.'_

**'We're bonding...' **He commented with a tone that sounded like a pout.

I ignored him as I cowered into a corner after realising the lounge room lights were on. Aonami gasped as I hit my back against the wall.

"Kuroki-chan! Oh, I'm sorry sweetie! I forgot!" She moved around hurriedly to dim the lights.

"Thank you..." I breathed out once the darkness had returned.

**'You're such a vampire...' **

_'Shush, you.'_

I really wanted to read, but the small letters would strain my eyes too much, so I settled for just playing with my chakra as I usually did.

Chakra control was becoming much easier after lots of practice.

_'You don't happen to have a name, do you?' _I asked my spirit with a tone of boredom.

**'I have a name...want to hear it...?' **

I shouldn't have agreed so readily.

_'...Sure.' _

**'My name is Satsujin...'  
**

I gasped abruptly at the tugging feeling around my heart, feeling it constrict around the organ that kept me alive. I couldn't hear anything as I dropped to my knees in pain, gripping the cloth in front of my heart.

I could hear the blood in my veins pumping so loudly in my ears. I was momentarily distracted when my body started to become hot and I felt like someone was engraving letters into my skin.

I could barely feel Aonami's worried presence beside me as I felt myself being pulled by _something_.

I lost consciousness pretty soon after.

* * *

When I awoke, I woke up in a place that was very familiar to me, but yet...I shouldn't have been here.

I sat on the grassy edge of the cliff, the view in front of me a beautiful as I remembered.

The sun was up high, but it wasn't hot as I felt the wind brushing against me and keeping me cool. I could smell the salt of the never ending sea before me.

Why was I here?

Was I dead?

**"Why would I let you die...when we've only just become...friends...?" **

I jumped at the black hand...I think that was a claw. Anyway, it brushed my hair back and well; scared the shit out of me.

When I jumped up, I turned to see the intimidating figure that was my spirit.

He was tall! Like, my neck hurt from how much I had to look up to see his face. He was completely black, no sign of shading on his rather lanky form. His legs were long and unnaturally skinny, his arms much like his legs but with long clawed fingers that looked sharp. His torso was also thin, but his shoulders were broad. His face was what held the most intriguing feature of him.

He had no eyes, no nose or ears. He was bald from what I saw, and then BAM! He randomly grew pointy hair-like spikes that was spiked up in random directions. But anyway, it was that creepy, never-moving grin he wore that took all my attention.

His teeth were all pointed and sharp, curved into an abnormally large grin that ended where his ears should've been. They were pure white, which contrasted greatly with his black appearance.

He didn't fit in with the coloured environment, the grass underneath him lacking the lively green the grass underneath me had.

Now that I looked at him, I felt strangely calm in his presence; comfortable even. I dare say I even felt...in a way compelled to be closer to him. He stepped closer with a stride that looked graceful on a predator.

I stepped forward as well.

"What did you do to me?" I asked softly, holding my black locks that kept being pushed into my face by the wind. I only just noticed that my eyes worked perfectly, but it was only a passing thought.

His chuckle carried in the wind and seemed to brush past my ear, making me flinch at the cold temperature it held. It was nothing malicious, or even sadistic. He was amused, intrigued. I could feel it within me.

**'You feel it too...don't you?' **He commented softly, abruptly appearing in front of me but I didn't flinch. **'You feel the connection between us...'**

He kneeled down before me, and even then his head was still high enough to give my neck some pain.

His clawed finger gently poked the spot where my heart was.

**'From your birth into this world...I've always been with you...I always felt your emotions...you're not a good person, Kuroki-chan...' **I looked down as he continued on. He clawed finger tapped under my chin to make me look up. **'...But that's exactly what I love about you...'**

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would you love someone like me? Aonami and Kuroi only love me because they don't know what I'm really like, yet..." I frowned. I wasn't capable of being loved by people who knew my real nature.

Satsujin's chuckle made me glance to where his eyes would've been.

**'Because I know _exactly _what you're like...you're perfect...I knew that one day...I would be bonded with one of the Taidanas as my brethren had been...but I had always believed that my...partner...would be...less than adequate to my desires...' **

I blinked.

**'I can help you...become strong...I can help you with the troubles that lie ahead for you...all...you have to do...' **He leaned forward, his clawed hands cupping my face. I wasn't sure I liked where this was going.

**'You have to promise me...you won't lose that mindset of yours...' **I frowned at him, what the hell did he mean by that?

If his grin could move, it would become a little bit wider by the increase in amusement I could feel.

**'You'd kill anyone who'd threaten the happiness of your family...your precious people...never lose it...corrupt yourself even more so they can be happy...right?' **

At the time, I didn't know that in my heart; our bond was already completed when I knew that I would put myself back in the underworld just to protect those I cared for. I would become a terrible person, I'd kill other people who had families so I could protect my own.

That's the way I was. And with Satsujin's help, it just made things so much easier to slip back into the darkness.

I wasn't a good person. I know.

So I could only do an indirect good by being bad. They didn't have to know how I really was. They wouldn't be happy anymore if they did.

I bonded with a spirit who I felt at ease with, I bonded with a spirit who merely wanted to bring destruction to the worlds he could never be apart of.

I was fine with that.

I had things to protect this time.

* * *

It had been a few months since that day.

Jin (his new nickname since his actual name was too long for me) hid my chakra signature a lot of the time. Why? Because anyone who had my chakra signature memorised would feel the difference. Jin's...well, his essence became apart of me and it gave off a sort of ominous feeling that made people even more uncomfortable in my presence.

I didn't want Aonami or Kuroi, or even Shiruba to feel it, so Jin made it just seem like I had suppressed my chakra. Sure, it gave off suspicions to a ninja, but it was better than having them question why my chakra was slightly malicious and larger than normal.

My eyes were fully recovered thanks to Jin, and I could see properly. Though, I generally only opened my eyes for weapons training and/or taijutsu.

I had looked into the mirror, and well.

My eyes were a mess.

We'll start with my right eye. Around the pupil was gold, then it changed into a brown. That doesn't seem bad, right? No, you see. There were dots of red randomly splashed around my iris, with some patches of emerald around the left corner. Then there was bluish-hazel scattered randomly all over. The original brown was the main colour underneath the new ones. It looked crazy.

Now, onto the left. Gold was still around the pupil, but it blended to a red. The brown was the base colour like the right. Emerald spots of various sizes were scattered around my eye whilst blue occupied most of the bottom of my iris in broken patches.

...

Add in the fact that my eyes still looked kind of dead and glazed over, it was _very _disorienting to look at. I mean, I could stare at it for a long time before I started to creep myself out.

That wasn't good. They stood out too much. Fucking doctors and their damn drugs.

I had a bunch of black symbols decorating my arms. They looked like seals or something, so I had to guess they were from Jin.

I hid them with the sleeves of my hoodies and bandages.

Kuroi told me to tell him exactly when I bonded with my spirit to make sure I wasn't being corrupted. I wasn't going to tell him. No. I couldn't. He showed me the markings on his arms from when he had his spirit. They were like mine, but seemed more intricate and detailed.

But anyway, it was a little obvious that I disliked opening my eyes so I tended to wrap the cloth around my eyes just so I didn't have to open them.

Kuroi and Aonami were both a little concerned that I was being self conscious, and I suppose in a way, I was. Another was just that it was incredibly irritating when people stared. I tended to get violent and so I try to counter that by just feeling it instead of feeling it _and _seeing it.

I asked my parents not to tell anyone that I was technically able to see again, since it felt easier to just...pretend I was blind.

Besides, this way I would be able to use my senses without dulling them.

Because of my...development, Kuroi decided to up our training and begin on the things I needed eyesight for.

This was to learn multiple taijutsu styles and master them, then to make my own fighting style. My former fighting style was a mix of street-style fighting and silent killing styles that most of the recruits for the group I worked for had to learn.

I was like; yeah, let's do it. It's easy.

No.

No, it was far from easy. I had thought Jin's enhancements would make things easy for me, but no.

I got a little overconfident with that.

First fighting style I was meant to learn, I was terrible. Utterly terrible.

I don't even want to speak about it for fear my pride sink even further. Jin's taunting laughter didn't help that much either.

I was finally able to use the 'I see dead people' line.

Looked into Kiba's eyes when he visited and said it very seriously.

He cried.

I laughed. Then I got smacked upside the head by Aonami and had to apologise.

Kiba then tackled me to the ground and said I'd pay for scaring him.

So he made me stare at him all day without moving so he could stare at my multicoloured eyes.

Because it was Kiba, that adorable little shit, I lasted for an hour before I started to get irritated.

I murdered an adult one day.

I didn't touch him. No, of course not. Only once.

Why?

Because he said the Taidana clan were a bunch of necromancers who didn't deserve to live and that my father should've killed himself so I wouldn't have been born.

...

Ha.

Hahahahaha...

HAHAHAHAHA!

AHAHAHAHAHA!

Chakra poisoning is a terrible, terrible thing.

Ehehehehe...

No one needed to know.

No one.

It'd be a little secret between Jin and I.

I forgot how much satisfaction there was to murder.

I hope no one was watching that day. Wouldn't be very good on my part.

I'm sure we'd be fine.

* * *

**Yeah, there we go. I usually like to make chapters in one day, but well. I didn't have the time to, so things may seem a bit choppy. Jin made his appearance much earlier than I thought, but it helps with the development, I suppose. I appreciate the feedback. I always accept constructive criticism.  
**

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at it. Look! Nearly two hundred followers and it hasn't even been a month since I published this. I'd cry if I didn't mentally condition myself not to. Thank you all for the support. Hopefully this chapter is enjoyable.  
**

* * *

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

No, seriously.

What the motherfucking hell, is that stupid dog still alive?

Oh. Right, none of you have any idea what I was talking about. Aha.

Yeah, well. Remember how I said I murdered someone? Yeah.

I totally saw it through. I totally felt him die. I totally, totally, total-fucking-ly killed him.

So, why the fuck am I looking at him look at fucking peaches right now?

His stupid fucking blue eyes and that irritating shade of orange. That was him. The man I murdered.

So why was he right there? Why?!

**'Hallucinations, dear...' **Jin so kindly pointed out.

_'You couldn't have told me sooner?'_ I thought in an eerily calm manner. I was wearing brown eye contacts so people couldn't see the colour in my eyes. Made things easier.

Jin chuckled. **'I couldn't help but revel in your sadism, Kuroki-chan...you have no idea how...hm, maybe I shouldn't say it...'**

_'I dislike you greatly, right now.' _I pouted.

**'Don't be like that...oh, look...he's looking at you...' **

I blinked, my eyes landing on the pair of blue eyes that were locked onto me. We stared at each other for about three seconds before our stares turned into glares.

Fucking prick.

My eyes narrowed even more when he walked towards me, then stopped as he towered over me and I had to look up at him.

"If it isn't the little necromancer." He sneered. "Following me around, now? You wouldn't be able to get away with murdering me."

I snorted. "Get fucked." I swore, surprising him. "You think I'd follow you around like a little dog? Conceited, aren't you?"

"You have a foul mouth," he growled. "your parents must be as horrible as I imag-" He was interrupted when I snarled.

"Finish the sentence." I dared, my fingers twitching with the urge to kill him. Now. I held back. Would I even be able to kill him before some ANBU comes and saves the day? "I. Dare. You."

His bravado faltered when I was ready. Ready to pounce like some rabid animal.

I hardly paid attention to the startled crowd around us, obviously bothered by the killing intent leaking from my form. They had no idea who it was, but it was an unpleasant feeling.

"The only reason you're still alive, is because I don't want to cause trouble for my parents or myself. As much as I would enjoy your blood on my hands, your blood is filthy, and unworthy."

And with that, I turned away and walked with the intent to calm down.

* * *

It turns out that when I feel intense emotions, I get all sorts of violent images that feel very real that I can barely tell the difference between reality and fantasy.

It was bad, because in the real world; I would completely freeze and just...watch the violent scene emerging from my brain play.

But anyway.

Someone was watching me. I had no idea who, but it was an ANBU; by the way they were always above and in the shadows.

Normally, they were very good as hiding their signature; but because I was sensitive to chakra and Jin had the ability to see all who was around him...it made it kind of hard not to spot them.

I memorised the signature, and found each day...it was the same person. I had at first thought it was Kakashi, but I knew his signature.

I was more concerned with why. Why were they watching me?

**'You do tend to be a bit of a...public disturbance with all your...killing intent, dear...' **

_'Point taken.'_

Wasn't my fault people are asses. Myself included.

I got some new scars. A few on my chest from weapons training, but nothing too bad. Speaking of weapons training, I was doing pretty good now. Couldn't hit a bullseye, like at all but I was getting there! Definitely getting there.

Still suck at water-walking.

So, taijutsu and sensory were my best traits. Chakra control wasn't perfect, but good enough for a...shit, how old was I? It's...ah, I was eight.

I had a lightning affinity, according to the wrinkled chakra paper Kuroi had given me. I think he was ecstatic about that, but he only smirked a little.

I swear to god he was related to the Uchihas with the way I've never seen him fully smile.

Actually, our clans were a little similar, both with curses and all that jazz. Except they don't have spirits that do most of the corrupting, Uchihas are just really easy to manipulate.

I have awesome news...

I CAN MOTHERFUCKING SHUNSHIN.

You're not excited about that? No? Well, fuck you. I mean, uh, that's fine.

Moving at high speeds is awesome. Awesome. I couldn't control it very well, but at least I could move. Apart from that time I suddenly flung myself into a tree.

I don't want to speak about that.

Anyway. Things were moving progressively. That ginger (no offense to anyone with red hair, I couldn't find a suitable and appropriate nickname for that fucking dickhead) and I were enemies. Like, we really hated each other.

And honestly? He was getting shit for being a dick to a child, even if it was me, a volatile child with a demonic title. That amused me greatly.

I didn't swear to anyone but him, and him only. So no one believed him when he said that I was a foul-mouthed shit. He sort of exclaimed it. I did tend to swear when I was nervous, though.

I still have no idea what his name is, but fuck it. Not worth remembering.

It's amusing how the children are still innocent compared to adults. If only they knew.

Actually, I think a few already knew. Like the ANBU and/or the Hokage.

I met Naruto once. I was lazing about with Shiruba under a tree, playing with a bunch of sticks and sticking them to my hands.

He came along and saw what I was doing, but stayed away. I glanced at him and he ran away. So we didn't really meet, but we locked eyes for like a second.

My eyes looked relatively normal with the contacts, so why is it that people still fear them?

**'You have eyes that see through people...eyes that see the person for who they are really...instead of who they try to be...'**

_'I suppose.' _I sighed. I've actually seen quite a few of Konoha eleven, but they all avoided me like the plague.

I didn't worry too much. Getting attached to people meant more effort.

I was already having trouble with the Uchiha massacre shit. Should I just seal them in scrolls on the day it happens?

Oh, my god.

That is genius. Except I know nothing about fuinjutsu. Ew. So I had to use the 'I see the future' shit.

Ew.

A little originality would be nice. Why couldn't I just go into ROOT and massacre the Uchihas I don't give a shit about instead? Nah. Danzo's weird.

I think I would murder someone in there...or try. Either way. Point stands.

Food sounds great right about now.

* * *

Kuroi blinked as he sat on the couch situated in the Hokage's office, his eyes glued to the book he was going to give to Kakashi after he read it.

Hiruzen sighed. "This meeting is about your daughter, Kuroi-kun. It'd be recommended that you pay attention."

At that, the Taidana male shut his book and had promptly placed it in his back pocket, black-brown eyes paying full attention to the Hokage.

"This isn't about her leaking killing intent all over the village, is it?" He sighed.

"That's one part of it. Danzo is also interested in her." Hiruzen spoke with a frown.

The frown spread to Kuroi, whose eyes glinted in annoyance. "She's eight."

"The younger they are, the better. You know this, Kuroi-kun."

Kuroi clicked his tongue. He knew full well. He was apart of them for a while.

"I'm sure you're fully aware of the complaints I've been receiving about her and her tendencies to get a little violent. I'm surprised she has mastered killing intent well enough to scare the citizens." The Hokage commented.

"She's stopped with the violence." Kuroi pointed out.

"But not the killing intent." Hiruzen frowned. "I know you dislike having ANBU watch her, but I'm afraid the council may believe she's a possible threat for the future with the way she is now."

Kuroi's mood darkened at the news. "They all think she's been corrupted by her spirit, don't they?"

Hiruzen sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Has she told you that she's bonded with hers, yet?"

Kuroki's father shook his head. "She told me she's been getting signs that her spirit is around, and apparently she's been getting visions about the Uchihas."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "What?! She can see the future?!"

"It's been going on for about a year, now. She told me that..." Kuroi paused, the ANBU captain and Hiruzen sharing eye contact.

After the room had been silenced, Kuroi supposedly meant to be the ANBU hidden behind a hidden space; they began to talk about Taidana Kuroki.

* * *

I was fucked.

I was so irrevocably fucked.

Why?

Because I was going to the fucking Hokage Tower.

Aha.

Ahahaha.

Fucked. I. Was. Or so I thought.

I stood in front of the Hokage's desk with my father next to me, but my left eye kept twitching; something that usually happened when I was nervous. It usually gave people the thought that I was pissed instead. Either way.

"Calm down, Kuroki." Kuroi soothed, patting my hair comfortingly.

I only calmed a little, my eyes settling on the face of Hiruzen. The smell of smoke was heavy in this room, and it irritated me.

He seemed to have put silencing seals around the room, as he began to talk in an overly soothing manner.

"Hello, Kuroki-chan." He greeted.

I blinked.

"She doesn't speak when she's nervous." Kuroi explained. "It's usually because she says some pretty colourful words that I don't remember teaching her."

Hiruzen blinked in surprise, before chuckling softly. "I understand. Alright, do you know why you're here, Kuroki-chan?"

_'Because I would be this fucking nervous if I knew, you ass.' _I growled inwardly.

**'I would say that it's to do with your...'visions'...' **Jin pointed out, which seemed to soothe me as I dropped my shoulders from their tense position.

"Is it because of the things I've been seeing about the Uchihas?" I asked, tilting my head as I finally began to regain my composure. I frowned when I felt like Kuroi was suspicious of my sudden change in demeanour.

"You're as smart as Kuroi says," the Hokage praised. "Yes, this is about the visions you've been seeing. Can you tell me more about them?"

"Will you tell anyone else of my...visions?" I frowned. I wouldn't like anyone to know of it unless I can trust them. I don't trust easily.

"Only if necessary, but I will make them swear to secrecy. It's quite a dangerous talent to be able to see the future." Hiruzen commented with the utmost seriousness.

I sighed. "Alright...the first vision I saw was..."

* * *

Tiring. It was all so very tiring. Telling them about all the little details of the Uchiha massacre. I'm glad Jin remembers every detail of my memories of the incident.

**'Anything to help you...' **He chuckled as I fell asleep on the bed.

Jin let me sleep that night instead of have talks with me in my head whilst my body slept.

Hiruzen can do whatever to try and stop the Uchiha massacre. Not my problem anymore, unless they fuck up.

I was told that I would be starting the academy in February, which was only a month away since it was January already.

Konoha didn't celebrate Christmas because it didn't exist here. They had no idea who Jesus was and all that crap, so I spent most of my time training.

I met up with Sasuke and Itachi one time.

When they saw my eyes, they said it didn't look anything like they were imagining. If only they knew.

Kiba didn't like it when I had the contacts in, and forced me to take them off when he was around. I told him to keep it a secret or I'd be very upset, and he gasped dramatically and stuck to my leg the entire day screaming about not letting me be upset with him.

Such a weird child. Hana and I weren't very close, but we were on good terms mostly because Kiba considered both of us his sisters.

Tsume would often shove a bunch of shit in my face and make me remember their scents and all. Then she would scatter them around the compound and make me find it before a set time.

Man. She wasn't even my sensei and she made me improve my sense of smell. I'm glad Tsume was around. Kuroi wasn't as proficient with smell like the Inuzukas.

Most of the month of January was training, reading, play dates with Kiba or Sasuke and Itachi if the weasel was around. Him and his damn missions.

Then it was February.

* * *

Children. Irritating little beasties.

The ones who knew me often avoided my eyes, but the ones who didn't only looked at me for a few seconds before ignoring me.

I was supposed to be in the advanced class, but I asked Hiruzen to let me be in Kiba's class. He surprisingly let me, but told me that it may not be permanent.

I supposed that was fine.

I was early because I had been running like I usually did in the morning. It was terrible at first, but I had become used to it after a while. Kuroi unfortunately had a mission and Aonami was forced to look after one of the neighbour's children as a favour. That was fine.

Finding the room was harder than I liked, but I eventually found it. Only a few kids I didn't know were there, and they were content ignoring me or avoiding me. I saw a seat that I had been wanting to sit at.

The seat at the very back by the window where anime protagonists sit.

Hell yeah.

And then I slept. Because Jin kept my mind awake by talking to me all night. Shiruba was with me as well, and he slept in my lap.

_'You need friends.' _

**'You're the only friend I need...'  
**

My eyes snapped open when a familiar chakra signature spiked up, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes to see a certain Uchiha with wide eyes staring at me.

"What's the look for?" I muttered as he immediately frowned and ran up to sit beside me and interrogate me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in the same class as me!" He demanded in a whisper, other children already whispering about this little shit's looks and whatever.

"I didn't know." I lied with a yawn. "It's not like we get to choose which class we're in."

Sasuke huffed. "Hn! Why are you here anyway? You're three years older than us."

"Medical condition." I deadpanned, before getting ready to sleep again. "I wish I wasn't in the academy anymore."

"It's only the first day, and it hasn't even started." Sasuke pointed out haughtily.

"Shut up, brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Remember what I said before?" I sighed, placing my head on the desk to go back to sleep.

"...Hn..."

Shiruba finally barked, alerting the Uchiha of his presence in my lap. I felt Sasuke's chakra spike in happiness.

"Shiruba-kun!" The little Uchiha (probably) grinned as my dog jumped to him.

I crossed my legs on the seat, since I couldn't truly get comfortable unless I crossed my legs.

I stared blankly at the wall as more and more children seemed to pile in.

Kiba finally arrived with Akamaru, but he wasn't happy that someone had taken the seat next to me.

"Move." The Inuzuka demanded, teeth bared in Sasuke's direction.

Shiruba and Akamaru jumped on the desks excitedly, greeting each other.

I turned, with tired eyes to Sasuke and Kiba. My ears hurt, my nose hurt, everything hurt because I was surrounded by fucking children.

"Why should I?" Sasuke challenged.

"Because Kuro-neechan is sitting there! Move!" Kiba growled.

The small ravenhead turned with surprise on his features, looking at my probably dead-looking face.

"You know him?"

"Yes." I sighed, before standing up and pushing Sasuke in the spot where I once was. I then jumped over the back of the seat to sit in the middle and then resume sleeping with my head on the desk.

Kiba's chakra spiked as he sat excitedly next to me without complaint.

I didn't even get a minute of rest before Iruka came in.

Irritably, I sat up, crossing my legs as a dark frown marred my face. My mood was bad because of all the smells of these children. Some of them hadn't even fucking bathed!

"Good morning." Iruka greeted with a nod. "From now on, this will be your classroom and the people you see around you will be your classmates until you graduate."

Joy.

I glanced around, spotting the rookie nine as Iruka went on.

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were surprisingly at the desk together in front of us. Hinata was at the back desk on the other side of the room, Shino at the desk in front of her. Sakura was at the desk in front of Shino whilst Naruto was by himself at the front desk on my side of the room.

There were a few children whom I remembered was there when I threw that kid up in the tree.

Apparently today was just about getting to know each other, so we were made to do introductions in front of the whole class.

I used that time to sleep until it was my turn.

Before Sasuke or Kiba could poke me, I stood up with an irritated expression; childish fear filling my senses.

"I'm Taidana Kuroki." I introduced reluctantly. My eyes snapped over to a pair of children who whispered 'Look, it's Demon Eyes. Why do we have to have her in our class?'. With a sigh, I continued on. "Piss me off, I guarantee you won't like me. So don't do that, okay?" I smiled 'sweetly', feeling the overwhelming discomfort in the room before sitting down and resting my head on the desk.

* * *

We'll skip ahead a bit. Why?

Well, my lack of giving a shit for slow and steady; that's why.

Nah, really. It's not that important. It's just me improving on training, unbelievably boring and easy academy work, play dates with the Inuzukas or Uchihas, children avoiding the shit out me, that fucking blue-eyed ginger that I so undeniably want to shove in a basement and torture him slowly and with much satisfaction.

No, we'll skip to the part where I was offered to graduate early.

Yep, first year and I was already offered to graduate early. I suppose it was mostly due to the fact that I wasn't really hiding much at the academy. It was easy, much too easy.

What reason did I have to pretend I was like the others? I already had a reputation for being a volatile little demon.

It was bound to happen, I guess.

I had no reason to try and graduate at the same time as Sasuke and Kiba. Maybe to change certain events, but why would I care? People die. They will always die. My main concern was my family, so that meant the fourth shinobi war was my main problem.

I wasn't a fucking genius, I couldn't create detailed plans that were for something years away. I was the kind of person who lived in the moment, dealt with things that would happen in the short term of things.

On a random note, I realised that Jin was actually a very lonely spirit.

**'I am not...****'**

_'You are too, why would you cling to me every time I visit you in our mental world?'  
_

**'I'm merely an affectionate...being...'  
**

_'To me.'  
_

**'Only for you...'  
**

_'You're only affectionate to me because of our bond, you'd murder the first person you could touch. That's definitely not affection, Jin.'  
_

**'So I am a...tad lonely...you have no idea what it's like...being in a dimension where you could only watch as life went on...whilst you're stuck where you are...whilst you watch as your brethren you've never met...be bonded with people and...interact with the world again...'  
**

_'...Okay, that sounds rather boring. I was only saying you're a lonely spirit.'  
_

**'That makes it sound as if...I'm a lesser being...'  
**

_'Shh. I'm trying to tell a story.'  
_

**'To who...?'  
**

_'Whoever. It keeps me sane to tell a story to no one.' _

**'That sounds like the opposite of sanity...but I've never disliked that part of you...'  
**

Anyway, I decided to hell with it.

I was going to graduate early.

But apparently I wasn't going to be put on a genin team.

Instead, I would be an apprentice with the official rank of a genin; so that meant going on D-ranked mission by myself and go on two-man team missions with my teacher.

I was surprised by this, but it was probably because the council believed I needed to be disciplined.

By my own father, who was loyal to this village and had a large amount of experience with spirits and shit.

Ah, I was ecstatic. Really. I would be taught officially by my father, without other children. And Shiruba.

Yeah, but there was the little factor that I would have to be extra careful not to show him my spirit bond seals on my arms and shit. That would be hard.

I wasn't good at genjutsu, probably never will be; so I might as well not even try to learn it. Jin was able to detect and disperse illusions. Apparently that was a natural thing with all spirits, which was why genjutsu users had such a hard time with Taidanas.

I honestly found Hiruzen a bit of a nuisance. He was too soft. I had to admit, that whilst I disliked Danzo, his methods to get things done had earned my respect.

Hiruzen and his softness had meant the downfall of the Uchiha clan. I couldn't allow Aonami and Kuroi lose their happiness because their friends had died.

So I regularly asked of the progress with the Uchihas. They were showing subtle but noticeable disinterest in meetings now, and were apparently were becoming more and more distant with the village.

I hadn't seen Itachi very much, but Sasuke was still around. He and Naruto met.

Their meeting was hilariously adorable.

Sasuke was running after me, but then he and Naruto collided and then their bickering began.

But anyway. I seem to get distracted.

I mentioned visions about the Hyuuga clan, but that was only so it didn't seem like I only saw visions about the Uchihas. I didn't really give a shit about them.

I couldn't stay in the sun for too long, because apparently my eyes naturally didn't have much protection against UV lights. That was sort of a bad thing, since I would have to be outside during the day a lot of the time. The contacts did help, as they were meant to be a shield of sorts. I just wasn't allowed to look directly at the sun.

No one can deny that we've all tried to stare directly at the sun for as long as we could. I wasn't going to do that because, well. Pain.

But yes! I was going to graduate early. Aonami was against it, saying she wanted me to have a normal childhood; but then she realised that Kuroi and I were sharing the same looks as we stared at her.

Taidana people were apparently naturally insane.

I had been adding more chakra into my weights as time went on, but I was anxious to see what would happen if I used the chakra in my weights. How much faster would I be?

I was finally able to resume sword training. Things were a lot better than before. Definitely. Kuroi got a sword that like a mini tachi. It was cheap, but he said that when I was of age, he'd give me this really expensive tachi full of modifications and stuff.

Sasuke and Kiba weren't happy to know that I would be leaving them early. Actually, Kiba stuck to my leg when I tried to walk away. Sasuke, well. He seemed to be deep in thought, probably thinking about how both Itachi graduated early and I was to graduate early as well.

That was because I was far above this level of skill, and so was Itachi. Thing was, Itachi was like that without being reborn into a child with the knowledge of a teenager. Frankly, that was rather scary.

But yes, where was I?

**'Graduating, dear...' **

_'Oh, thank you.'  
_

I was honestly glad to be gone from there. The children...dear god, the children. Having great sense of hearing and smell wasn't always a good thing. Kiba seemed used to it, but he was one of the loud ones anyway. I'm not sure how his sense of smell was worse than mine, but that was probably because he wasn't blind for two years.

My graduation exam thing was in July, and I had to take the highest written test they had, then show a small amount of my combat ability, then make a clone.

Simple enough.

Shiruba would be with me the entire way, too.

I hadn't noticed that his intelligence was increasing to the point that he was able to learn how to speak...well, like a human. But, I didn't know how that worked, so I went to Tsume and they told me they'd give him lessons.

I honestly thought that it was a natural thing for some animals to talk, but apparently it can be learnt.

The new things you learn.

* * *

"You can't leave me!" Kiba yelled, grabbing my foot.

"I'll still be here." I blinked, trying to shake him off.

"No, you can't leave me with this idiot in the academy." Sasuke frowned, glaring at the Inuzuka who glared back.

The two brats had barged into my room as I was studying on how nature transformations worked.

"I'm leaving both of you." I sighed. Sasuke huffed indignantly whilst Kiba bit my leg. "Hey!"

"What the heck do you have under your pants?!" Kiba reeled back, tending to his hurt teeth.

"Weights." I grinned crookedly.

Sasuke smirked. "Idiot."

"You shut up, you damned Uchiha! Like you knew!" The Inuzuka growled. Shiruba and Akamaru were playing on the empty space on my bed. "You don't need Kuro-neechan! You have all the girls at the academy!"

The small Uchiha visibly shivered. "You can't go, Kuroki. You're the only reason they stay away from me..." His pleading eyes caught me off guard as he crawled on the bed.

I leaned back. Usually he wouldn't 'lower' himself to ask for others' help, but this time.

"I can't stay just to protect you from the fangirls, Sasuke." I chuckled. "I have to become strong. Just get good grades and you can graduate quickly and get the hell out of there faster. Perfectly fine."

Kiba bared his teeth. "Get away from Kuro-neechan!" I let out a breath of air as the damned brat jumped at me and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist possessively.

Sasuke frowned. "You have such a sister complex, dog."

I snorted. "You have a brother complex, brat."

The Uchiha's face went red after hearing that. "No I don't! Nii-chan's just awesome, okay!"

The two brats left after their mothers came to pick them up, and I went back to studying.

Shiruba was watching the TV that was placed in my room a little while ago. It was the old TV from the lounge, but since Aonami bought a new one, she gave me this one. I'm surprised that TVs were really cheap here. Technology wasn't exactly the greatest here.

He was really interested in the strange show about super dogs. Ha.

There was a lot more to the Taidana clan than I currently knew.

I wondered how they were able to bond with spirits in the first place. Was it the blood, or what?

**'I would guess that...it was probably created by a deal...the Taidana must've struck a deal with the keeper of spirits...' **Jin put in. I nodded.

_'Makes sense, but why did they make the deal?' _

**'...To my knowledge, the Taidana clan was as old as the Uchihas and the Senju...though they were insignificant compared to the two clans...who possessed powerful dojutsu...because the Taidanas were always overlooked, they began to try and find ways to be viewed as a worthy clan...unfortunately there wasn't much special about them, though you could always tell who was one...'  
**

_'So, Taidanas have a similar appearance like Uchihas do with their raven hair and black eyes?' _

**'Basically...Taidanas have tanned skin, black-brown eyes and black hair...after bonding to spirits, it was common to have bags under their eyes...due to the mental deprivation their spirit gives them...like our talks...your body is physically well rested...but your mind is always on...'  
**

'_Simple enough. But how did they manage to strike a deal with the keeper?' _

**'I have no knowledge of that...except that maybe it was when the elder of the clan was on the verge of death...that the keeper went to him and they made the deal...of course, that made the Taidana known...'  
**

_'Not exactly in a good way.'  
_

**'Spirits are powerful beings...it's a matter of luck as to whether you get a malevolent one or a benevolent one...but as we were once human...negative emotions can consume us...'  
**

_'I'd like to know how it is that they weren't mention in canon, like at all.'  
_

**'Because it was guessed that most Taidana were all extinct...there are a few descendants...like yourself...but if we were somewhere else...you might've been cut down because you're considered dangerous...Kuroi proved his loyalty to Konoha a long time ago...'  
**

'_How?' _

**'By murdering his parents...'  
**

I was shocked, safe to say. I couldn't imagine killing Aonami and Kuroi. Could imagine killing my past parents, but they're not important.

_'Why?'_

**'They were taken over by their spirits...so Kuroi was forced to eliminate them...for the sake of the village...'  
**

For the sake of the village. It's always for the sake of the village.

Why? These people were nothing special, so why?

**'I don't know...you and I have...different mindsets to those who...value all human life...' **

_'Tch. Stupid.'  
_

* * *

I was stared at the forehead protector in my hands, the Konoha symbol in the middle.

I wasn't loyal to this place, and yet they gave it to me. I supposed, as long as they were useful to me, I could pretend I cared about them.

Taking off the blue material, I grabbed some black material instead. Blue wasn't my colour.

After sewing it on, I placed it around my neck. I went to the mirror, my eyes landing on the brown ones reflected back at me.

They weren't my eyes. My eyes were the multicoloured ones underneath, with the dead appearance. In some way, it represented what I was doing.

Hiding who I really was.

My new outfit was rather simple.

Black fingerless gloves on my hands, bandages on my forearms to hide my weights, the dark grey hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows, the black tank underneath, black baggy pants with bandages wrapped around the ends of my pant legs so they wouldn't flap around and my black ninja sandals.

The tanto Kuroi gave my for my birthday was strapped horizontally on my lower back, my kunai holster on my left leg and some dark pouches behind me for other things.

It was strange. Already being a genin. I didn't think it would happen this quickly.

It was a little nerve wrecking. But...

The reflection in front of me moved its lips into a sharp-teethed grin that was purely unnatural, the girl known as Kuroki in the reflection soon morphed into Jin.

His claw-like hands moved to touch the surface of the mirror where my own small hand was, his so much larger than my own.

We'd get to kill.

That was the thing we were looking forward to most.

I had forgotten the feeling of killing, the feeling of choking someone, stabbing them, burning them...

The hallucinations weren't enough.

Killing will make us stronger. If we kill, we can become strong. It'll be fine.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

**I have my reasons for making Kuroki a genin early on. I mean, she really doesn't have much of a reason to stay at the academy until Naruto and the others graduate. And if the council believes that a child is far above academy level, it's their habit to make them excel as quickly as possible so they can be useful weapons in the future and stuff. Eh.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed.  
**

**I've drawn nine-year-old Kuroki as a genin. The link is on my profile.**

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two hundred followers already. Ha. Well, here's the fifth chapter in 'Normal POV' because shit's easier to explain like that.  
**

* * *

Kuroi stared at his former ANBU teammate, who was now a jounin due to the concern of his mental health.

Kakashi was still quiet, but he was slowly relaxing as the years went by. The two were good friends, despite their age difference.

Both were a little withdrawn, both were usually capable of not letting anyone know what went on in their heads, both were renowned and capable shinobi...

Both loved Icha Icha with a passion.

Neither could deny the beauty of it, and they would often lend each other the books they had acquired after reading it.

He was amused, and annoyed at the same time.

They had graduated his daughter early on, and was to be put under the wings of both himself and Kakashi. Kakashi was one of the senseis due to the fact that he had never really dealt with children and he needed practice since he was going to be having three genin follow him around in a few years.

It shouldn't be too hard, both were lightning users, as her affinity was also lightning. Kuroi's main concern was if Kakashi would be alright dealing with his daughter.

Her eyes were...unique. Even with the contacts, they still managed to creep people out. Kuroi had deduced it down to the fact that she looked at people as if she could see right through their entire being.

It was especially intense when she looked at Kakashi, making the young shinobi rather uncomfortable. The limited amount of times they met, she was blind.

Kakashi couldn't really see anything demonic about her eyes, but he was informed by Kuroi that his daughter chose to wear contacts instead of showing her real eye colour...colours, apparently.

It wasn't just her eyes that Kuroi felt would make Kakashi rigid.

His single eye watched as Kuroki sat on a lone seat in the park, her eyes staring ahead whilst her legs were crossed on the seat; Shiruba resting in her lap.

He was hiding, as he usually did. Her eyes lazily shifted to his general position in the trees, and he tensed.

Every. Damn. Time.

Her tracking was superb. His chakra was completely suppressed, and so the only way she could known he was there was by his scent.

Kuroki was one of the more intelligent children, unlike most of her peers. Most of them worrying about being kids, but she had eyes that hid all of who she was.

Children weren't meant to hide anything. They were meant to be purely honest beings incapable of lies.

And yet, without ever witnessing death, he could see that she held eyes that had seen more death and had grown cold to it.

It was in his own eyes. It was in every experienced shinobi.

It unnerved him. How she managed to look at him and make it seem like she was taking apart everything that made him Kakashi. She treated _him _like the child instead of the other way around.

She had a lot in common with her father. Both were very strange, but that was to be expected with who they were.

How was he meant to teach this kid? What could he teach her? Her tracking seemed to be superior than his own. Techniques, then? Taijutsu?

Genjutsu was useless, considering Taidanas couldn't use genjutsu; only dispel. That was a weakness in a way, considering genjutsu usually helped with being stealthy. Kuroi was one of the rare Taidana who could use low level genjutsu, but nothing more.

Kakashi blinked. He had remembered that he noticed a while ago that she hid her chakra signature. And apparently, she did it consistently without effort.

Kuroi was able to do that when he had Kogeta. Did that mean she already bonded with her spirit? Did Kuroi know?

The council wanted to know. The more Kakashi stared, the less he could see how she was much of a threat. She didn't have the common looks amongst Konoha, and children were often born with unusual markings. The scars from her training gave her bit an edge, but not by much. She was far from intimidating to an adult.

But he supposed that's what child soldiers were for. To make the enemy underestimate them. Kuroki had the capability to be a great kunoichi, but would she fall into the same fate as her clansmen?

He hardly knew anything about her. But any child with eyes like those was bound to be intriguing.

He just hoped she wasn't as insane as Kuroi so definitely was.

* * *

Kuroki was deep in concentration, her chakra control training had been improving rather well.

Both Kakashi and Kuroi noted this. Shiruba was currently learning how to speak and track better at the Inuzuka compound.

They both also noticed that Kuroki had grown...more withdrawn than she would've been around her father. She loved her parents, it was evident, but they were noticing that she was growing increasingly distant with him. It was subtle, but the way she began to talk less and less was...worrying.

None of them were stupid. Kakashi and Kuroi were almost certain she had bonded with her spirit, and Kuroki was certain that they knew she was.

None of them said anything though. The only real difference was how much she spoke. She didn't talk much in the first place, and when she did; she sounded bored or irritated.

Kakashi was growing rather weary of the small Taidana. Even Kuroi wasn't as eery as she was, he held an air of easy-going around him that made it easier for people to approach him.

He couldn't help but feel like the child was purposefully keeping people at a distance.

It wasn't so rare to find people like her, Uchiha Itachi and himself were two examples. Hell, Kuroi was one himself.

It made him think about how people like himself and her always held an unapproachable air.

Kuroi glanced between the silver-haired jounin and his daughter, whose eyes stared at her hands as she attempted to create lightning chakra.

It was unfortunate, but his Kuroki had bonded with her spirit and she hadn't told him. He was a little hurt, that his darling little girl had kept something from him. But he supposed it was expected, seeing as telling your father that a possibly evil spirit had bonded with you would be more than alarming and she wouldn't want him to worry.

He didn't want to think of the possibility of his own daughter ending up like his parents. He couldn't allow that.

She loved him and Aonami fiercely, and they loved her just as much. She still loved him, and as long as her spirit didn't destroy that; he could always save her.

Stepping down from his ANBU rank, Kuroi was now officially the jounin of the little Taidana. But unlike Kakashi, he did it for his daughter instead of mental issues.

Taidanas were born with mental issues.

Kuroki didn't mention anything about visions much anymore. The way she responded to it was almost bored.

She would need to work on her acting skills, because it became obvious over the years of his observations that his daughter didn't value human life.

Okay, so she did. In a way. But only for people who are extremely close to her, like himself and Kiba.

He noticed how her mannerisms would become unnatural and yet strangely professional whenever she had to speak with people she wasn't close with. How when she looked at someone she was irritated at, there was something dark and sadistic in them.

But unfortunately, he couldn't blame the spirit entirely for that. He knew Kuroki was a little unhinged, with the way she would stare off into the scenery with a glazed over look and then she would suddenly...

Smile.

It was a little worrying. Smiles like that were smiles of serial killers.

Sure, he was worried about her; but he would never stop loving her. He just had to make sure the council approve of her by the time she's fifteen.

It would be nice if that was easy.

* * *

Locating both Kakashi and Kuroi was easy for Kuroki. They both knew it.

It didn't matter whether they hid their chakra, whether they threw her sense of smell off, she would always find them.

Unfortunately, finding them meant fighting them; and she wasn't exactly up to par with either of them.

They were faster, stronger, bigger. Kuroi brought down his katana, Kuroki narrowly dodging by body switching with a nearby twig and reappearing in a tree.

Kakashi and Kuroi both sniffed the air, as they wouldn't be able to sense her chakra. They both threw kunai at the tree she was hiding in, expecting to see the small girl jump out of the tree.

What the didn't expect was for her to suddenly appear between them midair, all of their eyes wide as she landed on the ground with a startled expression.

"Your body flicker is rather...off." Kakashi noted.

"I hadn't noticed." She frowned, suddenly disappearing then reappearing above Kakashi.

The copy-nin's eye widened before catching her by reflex. Both of the jounin noted how irritated she was.

"We'll have to work on that." Kuroi sighed, sheathing his katana as Kakashi stiffly let his daughter down.

"Yeah..." She also sighed, running a hand through her hair. She felt the dirt in it and shook her head, dust particles flying up. She'd have to braid it or something. It was getting a bit long.

"Do you have anyhing to do, Kakashi?" Kuroi asked, looking to the silver-haired male.

Kakashi nodded. "I have a mission tomorrow. It should take about a week or so."

"You know." Kuroki started, earning their attention. "Let's make a bet. If Kakashi gets injured badly enough to go to the hospital, he has to buy us lunch."

Kuroi thought about that whilst Kakashi paled. He had a habit of ending up at the hospital after his missions.

"And if he doesn't?" Kuroi asked.

"I give back the Icha Icha I hid." She smiled innocently when the two gasped.

"You did what?" Kakashi muttered, horrified.

Kuroki body flickered in to the air just as Kuroi was about to threaten her to give back the Icha Icha. She was rather high, and by the sigh she gave, she gave up on trying to get it right.

"I hope those weights don't slow you down, Kuroki-_chan._" Kakashi smiled under his mask. Kuroi smiled. It was unnerving when Kuroi smiled.

It was Kuroki's turn to pale. "I knew I shouldn't have said that." She whimpered, before speeding off.

The two jounin disappeared simultaneously.

* * *

D-ranked missions were boring.

She never accepted babysitting, because she'd either scare the child, kill them or both.

She did quite a few D-ranks, most of them were easy. She got the infamous mission where she had to find that damn cat that kept running away. Lucky for her, cats loved her.

Kuroki had managed to do a few C-ranked missions. Most were hunting wild animals, and with her skills, she had managed to do that easily.

She only had to bodyguard once, and it was only to a nearby place. Bandits were amateurs, even for genin.

That didn't matter, because the moment she killed a bandit...

Everything clicked.

She laughed. It wasn't sane laughter, either. Kuroi was lucky that she was far away from the clients, because if they saw that she was almost definitely unstable...

Kuroi wouldn't let them take her away from him. He'd hide her true personality from them.

He was loyal to Konoha, yes. But he was even more loyal to his family. Even if she would turn out to be a threat in the future, he wouldn't be able to kill her for the protection of the village.

They couldn't expect him to do that, right?

After that mission...Kuroki became...happier.

She smiled a lot, and it was pleasant smiles. It was strange how she managed to be so purely happy after murdering people.

His daughter was definitely unhinged.

The months went by.

Kiba and Sasuke often came to visit after school or on weekends.

Kuroi wasn't surprised when the small Uchiha and Kuroki became friends. He was amused how they both seemed to annoy each other, but they always managed to defend one another if it was needed.

The Inuzuka and him were almost the same, though not as close. He doubted they would interact that much if it weren't for the Taidana.

Kuroki seemed to care about both of them, though she was reluctant to admit that she cared about Sasuke.

They were the only two children she'd really interact with, Itachi was nearly always busy with his missions.

The progress with the Uchiha clan was slow but steady, with Kuroi being one of the people to try and resolve the situation peacefully. Fugaku took it seriously when the elder Taidana implied that the consequences of a coup d'etat would possibly mean in the extinction of the Uchiha clan.

It was something for the head Uchiha to think over.

Kuroki was improving at a good pace.

She was flexible, making the different styles he was making her learn a little easier. She was fast, but she could be faster.

It was good that she already didn't need her eyes to find something, so her tracking and sensory was good. Her aim could be improved on.

When he cast a low level genjutsu, she seemed immune to it. That was what gave him the final nod towards her being bonded with her spirit.

He couldn't tell the council that she had done so, or they would take precautions by locking her up. Of course, that'd be a stupid move because it'd piss her off and spirits feed on negative emotion.

He could try to convince them that whilst she was bonded, she wasn't a threat to Konoha as long as she was in control. Convincing them that her spirit was pure was unlikely. She wasn't pure, they all knew. But she wasn't entirely evil either.

Anyway.

Her strength was good, could be better. Her chakra control was also good, as she was able to mould her chakra into lightning chakra. She able to release it through her hands, engulfing them in lightning. It was small and only gave her a slight numbing sensation, but the most unique thing about it was the colour.

Lightning chakra was usually blue. Hers was a reddish-purple. When he touched her hands, the familiar feeling of something...otherworldly was in it.

She blinked at him. She knew. She knew that he knew. Yet they both pretended like they didn't.

Kuroki wasn't as skilled yet to quickly be able to use lightning techniques yet, but it's only been a few months since she's been a genin.

He had her working on using the tanto he gave her, and she seemed to be efficient with it; wielding it so that the blade was along her forearm, so when she punched, she would also cut.

For that reason, he gave her another one.

When they sparred, she had a carefully blank look in her eyes although she frowned in concentration. She never yelled as she executed a move, always quickly exhaling then inhaling.

She seemed used to the ways of controlling your breathing and keeping a level head even when she was smaller.

It was already June. She was ten now.

He gave her sealing scrolls and modified kunai that would allow her to infuse lightning chakra in it easier. She was ecstatic.

Aonami gave her a necklace, the chain made out of black chains and the pendant was black with two bits entangling around each other, a small blue stone connected to the ends. She tied it securely to her pants so it hung but made no sound.

Kiba gave her...well, he gave her a Konoha forehead protector small enough to put around Shiruba's neck. They were both happy.

Sasuke gave her black bandages, remembering how she stated the brightness of white bandages was irritating. Itachi sent her a sort of medicinal liquid in a bottle and a card wishing her happy birthday.

They rarely saw each other anymore.

* * *

Kuroi nominated her for the chuunin exams that was to be held in Sunagakure.

Kakashi couldn't make it due to the missions he was given and Aonami decided to stay home in fear of attempting to murder anyone who would threaten her little girl.

Kuroi loved that woman.

With Shiruba on top of her head, Kuroki and Kuroi set off.

A few other Konoha genin teams and their jounin were on their way to Suna as well, so they moved as a group.

Kuroki didn't bother interacting with them, as they had already kept clear of her due to the fact that she was much younger than them.

'Prodigies' were nearly always ostracised.

Each village not from Suna had their own hotels, so all the ones from Konoha were in a hotel together.

They didn't have to go to the meeting place for the chuunin exams for another two days, so Kuroki and Shiruba decided to explore.

Kuroki sat on one of the roofs of the sand buildings, her eyes searching the streets below for any foreigners.

She had her hood over her head, covering her eyes from the UV lights that seemed a bit harder here in Sunagakure.

Shiruba sat in her lap, intelligent eyes staring at the villagers below as well.

"Scouting...?" Shiruba yipped softly, his high-pitched voice was capable of hurting his master, so he kept it down.

"Yes." She replied softly, spying a genin team from grass.

**'Gaara could be here...' **Jin commented, chuckling when Kuroki gasped softly in realisation.

_'He could be. That would be interesting. He's seven, now right? That means his uncle has already tried to murder him.' _Kuroki thought, standing up as she had enough of being in the sun.

**'Think he'd be a good 'sparring' partner...?'**

The small Taidana smiled at her spirit's dark humour, jumping from roof to roof with Shiruba now situated in her hoodie, his head peaking out of the part that wasn't zipped up.

_'I don't think we're fast enough to dodge his sand yet.' _

**'Shame...'**

Kuroki jumped down in front of a shop that sold salted tongue or something. From her observations, this place was popular.

She cringed at the prospect of eating a tongue, but went in anyway, receiving wary glares or stares as she was a foreigner and from Konoha.

Ignoring them, she went up to the counter; her small form just barely reaching the top of it.

The server was a surprisingly intimidating dude, but once he looked at her, his grey eyes softened.

"How may I help you?" He questioned her with a tone he probably used with children.

"Can I have four original salted tongues?" She requested, keeping her hood on since she would be going outside again.

"Sure thing. That's 450 ryo."

She pulled out her wallet, which was surprisingly full after that C-rank that turned B-rank mission she had a while ago and gave the money to him.

Thanking the man when he gave her the tongues, she walked out and went to a more quiet place.

An empty park that was deserted, she sat at the swings, letting Shiruba out of her hoodie and letting him sit in front of her. His silver fur shined beautifully in the sun.

"Want one?" Kuroki asked her companion with a slight cringe. They were shaped like tongues. Really big tongues that was all cooked and salted. Shiruba barked in affirmation. "Alright." Giving him the thinnest one, Shiruba set to work.

**'He seems to like it...' **Jin mused.

The black-haired girl sighed as she scrutinized one...slowly bringing it to her mouth.

She abruptly stopped when a massive chakra signature suddenly appeared.

**'I wasn't expecting him to come to us...' **

_'I wasn't expecting to see him at all.' _

Calmly, Kuroki turned her head to see a rather hostile-looking little redhead. Shiruba growled at the boy, but was calmed when his master hushed him.

"It's okay, Shiruba." Kuroki soothed the silver animal. _'Let's hope it stays that way.'_

**'Unlikely...' **

Gaara glared at the dark girl sitting at the swings with his sea foam eyes. He didn't know she was here until he saw her sitting there.

She wasn't from here, by her hitai-ate and her dark clothing. Her hood hung over her eyes, not giving him a clear view of their black-brown orbs.

The girl stood up, sending him on his guard; sand already forming warily around him.

His eyes widened a little when she smiled at him and then disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

Unknown to the redhead, Kuroki crashed into a building a few blocks away from the park, her head now bleeding as she cursed incessantly whilst Jin chuckled with amusement.

**'...You really have no control...Kuroki-chan...' **Jin chuckled when she stood up, Shiruba perfectly fine since she smashed her head instead of her body.

"Shut up." She growled outwardly, too annoyed to be quiet. "I think I have a concussion..."

Jin chuckled again, before soothing her aching brain so they could return to the hotel.

Gaara stood at the swing she sat at, the container with salted tongue sitting idly on the wooden seat.

Three.

He noted, still warm.

His eyes narrowed at the tongues. He liked salted tongue. Was it a coincidence that she so happened to leave them? Was she an assassin trying to kill him too?

But she wasn't from here. His father wouldn't bother to go to Konohagakure help. Despite the alliance, it wasn't a secret that Suna resented them.

He wanted to eat them. But could he?

He contemplated on it before grabbing the food and disappearing in a whirl of sand. They wouldn't serve him, let alone be near him; so this was his chance to eat something he liked.

She was about to eat them, and her dog was eating them. They wouldn't be poisoned. Right?

The troubles of a child with a giant beast in them.

* * *

Kuroi couldn't be surprised that when Kuroki and Shiruba came back, she was bleeding and her contacts had to be replaced because after the hit, her hoodie fell off and the sun wore down the disposable shields.

Honestly, creating permanent eyes contacts couldn't be so hard? Well, they already did, and he already bought a few but she only used them when on missions.

So as he treated her wound, her multicoloured eyes stared out the window; the different colours illuminating against the moonlight.

The exams went on for two weeks, and whilst she past the the three stages, she didn't become a chuunin.

The first stage was written. She was thoroughly surprised by how long it was. It was fifteen pages, for god's sake.

The second was survival in a cave under the sand. She went a little insane in there.

The third was fighting against the other genin. Incapacitated the first one, then destroyed the second one since they were a genjutsu specialist, something she was immune to.

Their reasoning was that she was hotheaded and exerted too much killing intent. Basically, no restraint.

If only they knew.

If only.

The coincidental meeting with Gaara only happened once, and so Kuroki didn't see him again when they all left to go back home.

Neither Kuroi or Kuroki were too worried with her not becoming a chuunin. She'd only been a genin for a year, so they could practice and try again next time.

Mikoto, Tsume, Kiba and Sasuke were over when they came home.

Kuroi was suddenly gone the moment Kuroki walked in the house, Kiba tackling into her whilst Sasuke walked over.

The Uchiha seemed to be more broody lately, probably with the way his brother was becoming a bit more distant.

"That wimp Kuroi still won't show his face when I'm around, huh?" Tsume laughed when she noted that Kuroki was the only one who made her appearance.

Aonami sighed. "Damn that ass."

"He does have a fine ass, last time I remember." Tsume commented, oblivious to the horrified expressions the children were giving her.

"Ew! Kaa-chan! That's gross!" Kiba gagged, Akamaru barking worriedly for his friend.

Kuroki looked pale, her face morphed into a painful cringe whilst Sasuke shared a similar look.

The three adult women laughed.

The night was mostly spent with the three women talking and the three children talking about Kuroki's time at Suna and how her exams went.

* * *

More training.

Kuroi was expected to report the status of his daughter every two weeks.

Danzo stayed away, mostly due to the amount of trouble she'd cause under his wing. He'd have her murdered if anything.

She was finally able to pour lightning chakra into her tantos. Her control was improving due to that fact, and it showed when she released lightning chakra through her leg when she went to kick him.

It wasn't painful, more like a small sting than anything, but with time the power behind it would improve.

Her taijutsu was also improving, with the more styles she learnt, the more she could develop her fighting style.

Kuroi could already see that her style included lots of kicks, twists, punch combos and etc.

She steadily put chakra in her weights, and for a while each time, she would have trouble getting used to them.

Kakashi mostly read nowadays, showing up late and not really being very productive.

He was opening up a little more. Kuroki snuck up on him when he was at the memorial one time.

Both Taidanas were amused with that.

Kuroi requested that Hiruzen keep the fact that his daughter had bonded with her spirit a secret from the council, to which the Hokage complied with, feeling confident that Kuroki wouldn't fall to her clan's curse.

No one called her 'Demon Eyes' anymore, because it was a worthless title and the children began to learn that she wasn't amongst them anymore.

She glared at anyone who insulted her family, but never sent out killing intent like she used to. She ignored that redheaded ass she hated, which surprised him.

She focused on her training, or reading most of the time.

More missions. D-ranked and C-ranked mostly. Occasional B-rank. She had to wear the permanent contacts due to the amount of time she spent in the sun.

The days all blurred together.

Training.

Reading.

Talking with Sasuke and Kiba.

They didn't seem to be doing anything about the Uchiha massacre. She didn't know what they were doing, but hopefully they were.

Jin kept appearing in the real world now.

He would be leaning against a wall when she's training or follow her when she went for random walks.

He was like a really tall, feral-looking black slender man without a suit or something.

When she thought of that, she burst with laughter, feeling the unamused emotions from her spirit.

The two of them got along rather well, for whenever she wasn't speaking, she was usually conversing with Jin about various things. She wondered if he was an evil spirit, and he replied that he was either or. Neutral in a way, with a spark of sadism.

Kuroi noted that Kuroki seemed to be tired a lot more.

Though she was perfectly healthy physically, it seemed to be mental exhaustion. A few times, she had to go to the hospital because she was too mentally exhausted to control her body properly.

He wanted to seal her spirit, but that would be a breach of privacy. She also wouldn't appreciate it.

He remembered the times he would be mentally exhausted from the times he had to practice spirit-based techniques within his mind that would improve his body in the long run.

She must've been doing the same. It _was _beneficial, with increased chakra reserves and better endurance, but it was also damaging in a way that would allow the spirit to take over if they wanted. Permanent possession obviously meant the original owner was dead, but temporary usually meant that the mental degradation of the original owner's health. It drives them into madness if used too much, and their body wouldn't be able to handle all that spiritual energy directly.

Ultimately, it could kill her if she let her spirit control her body more than twice.

That happened with his cousins. So many ways to die in the Taidana clan.

After the most recent hospital visit, she decided that she would only train mentally with Jin occasionally.

Shiruba was able to fully talk now, and he was growing. He was up to her knees so he could no longer ride around in her hoodie.

They went running together, working on endurance and tag-team taijutsu.

When Kuroki would go in for a taijutsu fight, Shiruba would act as the back up, moving in when the enemy was distracted. He had to move quickly to be able to dodge a counterattack if his attack didn't work.

When he would get bigger, she would be able to ride him.

They both worked for weeks, mastering water-walking. They could now stand and walk around well enough, but the moment they would have to fight, they were gone.

* * *

Kuroki sat on the couch, her legs crossed and her eyes staring intently at the ground with Shiruba sitting next to her.

Kuroi was with her, as was Kakashi.

Morino Ibiki was there too.

They all were situated somewhere within the Hokage's office.

Kuroki's annoyance was evident to the rest of the occupants in the room.

They had failed to resolve the situation peacefully.

She had been informed that both Shisui and Itachi were in ROOT, and that they would attack sometime this week.

Wonderful.

Fucking wonderful. Couldn't resolve it, and now they had two geniuses going to murder their clan. How the fuck did Shisui even get into it? Wasn't he meant to be dead?

Fuck. Seriously. Already it'd been two years. Didn't feel like it. This shit came way too fast.

Ibiki was staring at the small Taidana. Kuroi was staring at him.

"Why's your kid here?" He finally asked, nodding his head towards the girl on the couch. His eyes narrowed when her eyes suddenly flicked to look at him with a rather deadly look.

"You were told that someone was capable of seeing the future." Kuroi replied.

Ibiki's eyes widened. "Her?"

"I honestly would enjoy it if you could accept it, like now." She stated, voice laced with irritation. "You have the information that the Uchiha clan is obviously planning a coup d'etat, and that Uchihas from ROOT would be eliminating them. That should be proof enough."

"Kuroki." Kuroi muttered, his daughter sighing and running a hand through her spiky hair.

"I apologise. I'm on edge." She apologised, maintaining eye contact with the Morino.

The commanding officer of the interrogation force smirked, taking the apology. She was mature enough to apologise.

"I'm sorry for the wait." Hiruzen stated, entering the office and activating the silencing seals.

'_Finally.' _Kuroki inwardly sighed, ignoring the chuckle from her spirit.

* * *

So, they were going to crash the Uchiha massacre and help the Uchiha clan who were hating on them?

Smart.

Really smart.

Best just ask Itachi and Shisui if they could leave.

Kuroki sighed.

'_I'll just go and knock Fugaku and Mikoto out, grab them then get the fuck out. Fuck the rest. Should probably get Sasuke to sleep over as well.' _

**'Are you sure you can take them...without Itachi's or Tobi's notice...?' **

_'They can't sense me.'  
_

**'But you can't become invisible...or move fast enough to get out of there before they...see you...'  
**

_'I'm starting to want to give up and say fuck it. Let them die.' _

Jin chuckled. **'That's cruel, Kuroki-chan...' **

_'We're cruel.'  
_

**'True...we shall talk more tomorrow...sleep...'  
**

Kuroki groaned as she brought the covers over her.

_'That sounds incredibly creepy when you say it.' _

**'Do you want me to form in the real world and stand over you...?' **

The small Taidana snickered.

_'Goodnight, Jin.' _

**'Night...'**

* * *

**I'll edit it later, too lazy. Do tell me if there's too many mistakes and I'll go OCD to fix it. Going too fast? Why, yes. Because I'm lazy and don't really see a point in taking it slow and steady. The development's still there, right? I'm also pretty sure a lot of you want it to go to canon already, or is that just me? Eh. It's my writing style. I would appreciate any pointers or praises, as I'm always wanting to improve. Should probably work on 'The Uzumaki Seal' sometime soon.  
**

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hating this chapter, but hell. I'll post it anyway. Hopefully you enjoy.  
**

* * *

I stared intently at the two Uchiha before me.

They stared back, one more intense than the other.

"Come over for dinner." I drawled. This was my badass idea to save them, yes. Make them come over to my house before the whole thing starts.

They had their eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh! It's been so long since we've all had dinner over Aonami-chan and Kuroi-kun's place!" Mikoto chirped, finding the idea pleasant. On the other hand, her husband was frowning deeply.

"I'm not sure I can make it..." he started, "I have meetings with the elders."

Both Mikoto and I frowned at that information. "You can cancel one, Fugaku-kun." Mikoto chided. "You've been doing nothing but going to those damn meetings every day. It'd be impolite to refuse Kuroki-chan's offer."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at me, knowing I was the reason he was being chewed out by his wife; but I simply kept a blank face despite my amusement.

Sighing in defeat, he dropped his head. "What time?"

Mikoto and I both beamed, though her more than myself. Inside, I was ecstatic.

"Come over around five. Don't worry about picking up Sasuke, I'll do that like I normally do." I replied. "Itachi's still busy, isn't he?" I asked in a softer voice.

The mood in the air dampened, my nose filled with the emotions they gave off. It still amazed me how I could smell if someone was upset or happy.

"Yes." Fugaku's monosyllable reply was. He stood. "I'll inform the elders, then." He sighed as Mikoto and I smiled at each other.

"Don't be late." I smirked in amusement, standing up and nodding my head towards Mikoto as I turned to make my leave.

"Be safe, Kuroki-chan!" She called after me with her happy tone.

I gave a half-hearted wave back, jumping onto the nearest roof since it was easier to just jump away.

Would Itachi and Shisui search for any members that were missing? They shouldn't be able to.

My eyes glanced to the oblivious Uchihas roaming their small village, before placing my hoodie over my head as the sun landed over me; the leaves of the trees no longer shielding me.

I made my way through the village, landing on the roof of the shop I was planning on visiting. The ninja who was sitting there jumped in surprise as he turned to see me, my entire signature still closed off thanks to Jin. I glanced at him, his intensely blue eyes staring at me in curiosity.

He was a little older than my physical body.

"Hello." He greeted as I jumped down onto the dirt below just in front of the entrance.

"Hello." I returned, glancing up at him before entering the weapons shop I frequently visited.

Akarimaru, the shop owner, piped up upon seeing me; his grey eyes brightening. His son, Ryomaru, was about the same age as myself and was sitting on the counter. His eyes were like his father's, but instead of looking happy, he frowned at seeing me.

The customers in the shop glanced at the two, then at me, recognition in their eyes before returning to whatever they were doing.

I sighed. I was infamous as 'Little Red' in the ninja ranks, because of my peculiar red lightning. Whilst I wasn't really that threatening to them, they found it amusing to nickname me. Honestly, when would they quit naming me things without my permission?

Better than 'Demon Eyes', I suppose. Walking up to the counter, I blinked at Ryomaru who looked away pointedly.

"Akarimaru." I greeted the middle-aged man. He smiled.

"Hello, Kuroki-chan. It's nice to see you again." he pushed off the counter to go behind the archway. "I'll bring your weapons out, Ryomaru, place nice."

His son snorted, before glancing at me with his frown still in place. I glanced at him with a bored expression.

"I don't see why tou-san likes you so much." He frowned even more, scrutinising me. "You don't look like much."

I raised a brow. "Amusing." I noted. "You say that, yet I'm the one who is a genin. Aren't you meant to be in civilian school?"

He scowled at me. "I dropped out to help my tou-san."

I smiled slightly. "That's nice of you."

Ryomaru's expression switched into one of surprise, taken off guard by the way I said it.

"...Thanks." he returned, looking away with a slight blush.

"Don't go getting a crush on me, I couldn't possibly accept a little boy's affections." I snorted as he turned to me with a heated stare, his blush turning into a red face.

"Shut up! Who would like you? And we're the same age!" he raised his voices, gaining the attention of the browsers.

"My mental age is far superior than your own, Ryomaru." I replied truthfully, turning to Akarimaru who reappeared with two black-sheathed tantos in his hands.

He eyed his son before returning to me with a bright smile. I eyed the hilts of the tantos, grabbing them from him and examining them.

"How do you like them?" he asked as I grabbed the unique hilt and unsheathed the blade. It was black, made out of the chakra-infusing material I requested.

The hilt was...well, it was basically a knuckle duster hilt that was sharpened so that when I punch things, not only would I possibly break some bones; I would cut and stab with one punch, as well as burn and paralyse them with lightning chakra invading their system.

The finger holes were larger than my own, but they should be adjustable with chakra like I asked.

Essentially, it would be like Sakura's chakra enhanced punches, but I wouldn't need perfect chakra control and timing. Like Asuma's chakra blades, but tanto-style.

Ahahahaha...

I realised I cackling maniacally when Akarimaru snapped me out of my demonic thoughts, and abruptly coughed as I resheathed my tanto. The sadistic crooked grin remained on my face. The discomfort was strong, since there were quite a few others in the shop.

Akarimaru remained unperturbed, used to my general insanity since I visited this place often and did things like that normally.

"I'm glad you like them, Kuroki-chan." he laughed. "It was worth the wait, and the money you used to have two of these made. It's rather expensive to get things custom-made and adjustable via chakra infusion."

I nodded. It really was. "Thank you for them, Akarimaru. I'll see you later."

He nodded whilst Ryomaru sighed in relief as I left the store.

Making my way to the training ground I met Itachi at, I stood under a tree as I unsheathed the two blades, infusing them with my lightning chakra after moulding it. They brightened into a reddish hue, small bolts of lightning flickering about as the knuckle duster holes shifted to adjust to my finger size.

After experimentally throwing a few punches in quick succession, I moved to the tree trunk and threw multiple punches at it.

In only a few punches, my tanto cut straight through the thick trunk as well burning the wood. I jumped out of the way at the tree came tumbling down, before jumping to grab my sheathes and then body flickering in a random direction just as the trunk slammed into the spot I just was.

I growled as I landed in a nearby tree, the chakra flowing into my blades cut off as irritation settled in.

For some god awful reason, my body flicker was effective, allowing me to move without the human eye seeing; but I could never control where I landed.

Sheathing my tantos, I tied them horizontally at my lower back, where my other tantos were along with my back pouches.

I decided to keep the unmodified tantos I usually used, just in case I needed to in the future.

With the way things were, I most likely wouldn't be using a katana as part of my fighting style. Too into the fighting style I had in my past life.

I sat on the branch nearest to me when I saw Shiruba sniffing the air for me after looking at the fallen tree. He looked into my direction before sprinting to the tree.

"Hey, Shiruba!" I greeted with a grin as the silver dog barked at me.

"Honestly, Kuroki. You destroyed a tree." he replied with a sigh, acting as though he was more wiser than me. I scoffed, jumping down and landing silently on my feet beside him.

"I got some new weapons, just testing them out." I returned, petting his big form that nearly towered over me. His voice had deepened to the point he sounded like a young but deep-voiced male. Seriously. Younger than me and he acts and sounds like he's thirty. I wouldn't mind it if I was in the body of a thirty-year old man rather than a newborn.

"You're tense." he noted. "Something bad is going to happen tonight?"

I sighed. "I wish you couldn't tell sometimes."

"With the way you bottle things up, I want your wish to be null." Shiruba barked as we made our way to the buildings.

"Jeez, now that you can talk like a normal person, your intelligence shows through." I sighed.

Shiruba nudged me. "Speak for yourself. You only have to look at people and they think your brain is full of messed up things, which is true."

Of course he would know. He was on most of the missions I had.

He knew I was something akin to a sadistic murderer, and yet he stayed by my side; fought with me.

I loved him like I loved Kuroi and Aonami.

"Intelligence doesn't mean dangerous." I replied softly as we made our way through the village, my eyes closed with my hoodie over my head again. I felt...safer when my eyes were closed, the black solid as my other senses worked.

"Intelligence means power, power means danger, intelligence is dangerous." Shiruba returned with a snort.

I sighed. Had to agree with that. "True."

"We have about four hours before we pick up Sasuke, and maybe Kiba. I would like to see Akamaru." My dog spoke up.

"I'm amused that even though you're quite larger than Akamaru, you still see him and act like you usually did when you were were a pup."

Shiruba snorted. "He may not be able to speak human, but you and I both know he's an intelligent dog."

"Most canines are." I smiled.

* * *

For two hours, Shiruba and I ran around the village at top speed.

And honestly, I felt like Lee for a little while.

But it was needed since I added a bit more chakra to my weights only a week ago and needed to get used to them.

We sat on the edge of the large wall surrounding Konoha, panting harshly at the sweat on my form took in the coldness of the wind.

Nice view. Really.

As to how we got up there.

I'm a wall runner and so is my ninja dog. Seriously, who knew he could send chakra to his feet. Like what? Is he a prodigious dog or something?

I laid back, pulling down on my hood so my eyes were properly covered.

And so, for the next two hours the two of us lazed about on the wall, regaining our lost chakra that really wasn't that much.

We made our way to the academy, the loudness of the children irritating me.

I leaned against the wall until Sasuke barreled into my side, his arms wrapped around me tightly. His face buried in my chest as his grip tightened.

Confused, I ran a hand through his raven hair. I mean, he was usually distressed because of his fangirls, so I didn't find his chakra alarming...but this reaction to seeing me was different. Very...different. Kiba didn't seem to be at school today.

Some of the girls threatened to screech at the sight, but my stare was enough to make them back off.

After prying him off me, I kneeled down in front of the small Uchiha as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

He continued to look determinedly at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head whilst Shiruba sat silently beside me.

His eyes shifted to my face, a frown forming.

"They insulted you." he replied, his anger tangible on my nose. I raised a brow.

"So? Not like I care?" I replied, wondering how them insulting me was enough to make him act like this.

His frown deepened. "I care!" he yelled, slapping my arms away from his shoulders. "I don't like how they talk about you because I'm their stupid fascination!"

I blinked. "They insulted me because of you?"

"Yes!" he affirmed, glaring up at me for my lack of care. "Kiba would've headbutted them if he was there, but he wasn't. I got angry and then I got in trouble."

He was so adorable, the way he looked down with a flushed face, his chakra spiking in embarrassment. I grinned.

"I'm happy you care." I smiled, before it died at the thought of the Uchiha massacre.

I cared about Sasuke. Almost as much as Aonami and Kuroi...

I wanted him to smile...but...I couldn't let my cover be blown. If Itachi knew, he'd know that I would've done something to prevent it. I wanted Sasuke to know, I wanted Sasuke to smile. His parents would live. Right?

That'd be good, right?

"Kuroki?"

My eyes opened, when I didn't even know when I closed them. I focused on the little face of Sasuke, who looked at me in worry.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked softly when I continued to stare a little too intensely in his eyes.

I blinked, then grinned. "Nah. I was just thinking about how happy I am that you care."

The small Uchiha flushed, looking away pointedly in embarrassment. He yelped with a high-pitch as I abruptly picked him up and placed him on Shiruba.

"Your parents are coming over for dinner tonight." I informed him as his face brightened up.

"Really? Will Itachi-nii be there too?"

I was careful to keep my face into a calm expression.

"You know him. Busy as per usual." I sighed, smelling the disappointment off him.

"But your parents are going to be over for dinner." Shiruba spoke up. "Aonami and Mikoto can embarrass your father again."

I snickered at the last time they did that. Fugaku was surprisingly adorable when he blushed.

Sasuke sniggered too, then wrapped his small arms around Shiruba's neck.

"I'll win this time." I boasted.

Shiruba snorted. "I recall you still wearing weights that are heavier."

"Aha!" I laughed. "I got used to them during our run! Sucker!"

"After her, Shiruba!" Sasuke laughed from behind me.

"As you wish!"

"You shall not pass!" I roared.

Ah, the good times of references.

* * *

I won.

Just saying. Because I'm a badass motherfucker!

Okay, so I lost by a second. Or a few. Still! I'm wearing weights for gods sake! Give me a break.

"Shut up, you little monster!" I roared, picking up Sasuke and throwing him over my shoulder, making him squeak with laughter.

"K-Kuroki! Stop!" he pleaded as I threw him onto the couch. Though it was light landing and he still continued to snicker like a little adorable shit.

"Welcome home!" Aonami beamed from the conjoined lounge and kitchen.

It seemed a little strange, huh? Well, the lounge, dinner table and kitchen were all together with the kitchen in the corner, the dinner table beside that and then the rest of the place is lounge. Like an apartment; except it wasn't.

Meant smelling food was easier.

"We're back." I yawned, snickering when I saw Sasuke squirming around on the couch. Shiruba went upstairs as I sat on the couch beside Sasuke.

Aonami yet again glanced at us and gave us a...well, her usual gushes because she 'ships' us.

Like what?

Look at him. Look at that adorable face that is...staring intensely at me...

"Is there something on my face?" I blinked, turning to him. He immediately turned away.

"Aw!" Aonami gushed again. I scowled at her. "Sasuke-kun's got a crush!"

I then stared blankly at her.

"W-what?! Aonami-chan! I-I do not!" Sasuke shrieked, kicking his feet to move away from me like a plague. "I just wanted to see w-why I see blue in her eyes!"

I gasped, slapping my hands to my eyes.

"Oh, shit! I thought I put in the permanent ones!" I growled.

"Maybe you put in the ones that wear off after a few hours." Aonami guessed as I opened my eyes. I touched my eye, but there was no contact, which meant I used the disposable ones.

"Is that why you're staring at me so intently?" I tilted my head at the small Uchiha. He frowned, but nodded.

"How come you never told me you had eyes like that?" he sulked, moving away from me. I laughed and glomped him. "Ah! Kuroki! Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry." I apologised, running a hand through his hair. "I'm a little self-conscious of my eyes."

Sasuke didn't move as I hugged him. "Did Kiba know...?"

I frowned. "Yes. But I've known him since he was one; he was bound to see."

Sasuke huffed. "You're not jealous, are you?" I grinned.

"Why would I be jealous?!" he demanded, turning to face me but only able to see my hair.

"Because I'm like your big sister despite our obvious differences in appearance." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke tilted his head and frowned at me.

"You can't be my big sister."

I blinked down at him; hurt. "Why not?"

"Because." he huffed, trying to squirm out of my grip.

"No, tell me you little shi-" I coughed as Aonami glanced at me whilst tightening my hold on the little Uchiha. "I mean, you adorable sibling-denial boy."

"We can't be siblings!" Sasuke declared as he struggled even more against me.

"Why not~?! Look at me, Sasuke! I only act like this around people I loooove, why do you deny my love?!" I hugged him against me.

"Gah! Let go of me, dammit!"

"Never!" I laughed, moving to tickle him. He jerked, flailing around dramatically.

"Ahahaha! K-Kuroki! S-Stop!" he laughed, trying to pry my hands from his armpits.

"Who knew the great Sasuke was ticklish!" I snickered at Aonami laughed.

"J-Just you wait, K-Kuroki!"

"I'm not ticklish."

"Dammit!"

* * *

Sasuke was red-faced and out of breath by the time Fugaku and Mikoto arrived.

Fugaku made an unimpressed expression at the sight of Sasuke sprawled over my lap as we sat on the couch. I raised an eyebrow as if to say; 'Problem?'

"Tou-san!" The small Uchiha gasped, sitting up abruptly. "Kaa-chan!"

"You look like you're having fun, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto smiled as she went to the kitchen to Aonami.

Sasuke flushed, fidgeting in his hands as his father sat at the end of the table.

"Where's you father?" Fugaku asked, glancing at me.

I tilted my head. "Probably with the Hokage." I replied absently. "I haven't seen him all day."

The head Uchiha took that and nodded, sitting silently as Aonami and Mikoto laughed with each other. He narrowed his eyes when Mikoto started retelling the story of how he tried to cook one time and had the steam burn his face.

I snorted unceremoniously as Sasuke tried his hardest to not laugh at his father's expense.

Leaning in, I whispered into his ear. "Steam..."

And then Sasuke lost it, giggling like a school girl as he clutched his stomach and fell onto his side on the couch.

Shooting a look of triumph towards Fugaku, he responded by glaring at me but without much of his animosity. I knew he cared for Sasuke, despite calling him a failure a few months earlier because he couldn't form the fireball jutsu thing.

Shiruba entered the lounge, glancing at Fugaku who glanced at him. He nodded his head towards the Uchiha in acknowledgment.

"Fugaku-sama." he greeted.

Fugaku nodded. "Shiruba."

My silver dog made his way over to me after greeting Aonami and Mikoto. "I see Sasuke is about to die of laughter."

I glanced at the small boy, who was still dying. I grinned. "I only helped. It was thanks to Fugaku's genius skills of cooking that should take credit."

Sasuke flailed, hitting me with such pitiful force, I snorted. "Sh-sh...shut up!"

When we all sat down for dinner, I stared at the empty seat where Kuroi should've been.

Glancing out the window, I really wished that things went well.

* * *

"Oh, wow." I deadpanned.

The Hokage strained a smile at my obvious lack of care.

"So, you drove them away?" I asked again, glancing at Kuroi who looked a little worn out.

"Essentially." Hiruzen nodded. "We had shinobi ambush them before they could take too many lives, so they were forced to retreat. I as well had shown up."

I blinked slowly. "So, what? The Uchiha are forever grateful, or are they still asses?"

Kuroi's lips twitched upwards whilst the other occupants of the room registered that I was a terrible thing for an eleven-year-old.

"They've apologised for their behaviour and have thanked us, yes. They're willing to be more...open in the future. I don't think they're planning a coup anymore, but we'll keep our eyes on them." The Hokage stated.

"...Just like that?" I asked. This was seemingly too...simple for me.

"Just like that." Kuroi smirked. "Even if we lost a few, we still managed to save most of them."

I breathed in.

Then out.

I expected Itachi, Shisui and Tobi to...well, be more...persistent then that.

Like way more, unless this meant that they had an inkling that the Hokage and his shinobi forces had come to the Uchiha clan's aide meant an aversion to the Fourth Shinobi World War.

"So...Itachi and Shisui are...gone?" I inquired with a raised brow. The Hokage tilted his head.

"I would say so. We've been looking for them, but we can't find them anywhere." he replied gravely. Huh. Just like that?

Hell, I'll take it.

"Okay." I responded. "If that's that, I'm going to go...train for the chuunin exams. I can't believe it worked."

"Ah." Kuroi spoke. "That's right."

Konoha was hosting this time.

* * *

So.

Let me tell you some amazing things.

One; I can't use lightning techniques that leave my body.

Two; it's because Jin is like a double-edged sword.

What I mean is, I can't use lightning techniques that leave my body. Like, throwing a lightning bolt at someone. Jin's presence has altered the way I mould nature transformations, so, because he can't interact with the world unless he was possessing me; it seems to apply to my lightning techniques.

I can create clones, the ones that don't have shadows or any chakra in them. Probably because they're sort of like...not really real.

I can pour lightning chakra into things I'm in contact with, like my tantos. I'm able to let lightning chakra surround my body like armour, but anything beyond them I can't actually do.

I found this out by trying to use Kakashi's 'Lightning Beast Running Technique'. I got it to work, but it dispersed before it got even a ruler's length away from me.

The two renowned jounin thought that was odd, but threw it off as something to improve on. However, as time went on, there was absolutely no improvement. I couldn't do it at all.

They made me try other techniques that went a metre away from me, and they wouldn't work either. It was then that Jin informed me that he was connected to my chakra, and that meant my techniques would also have some part of Jin in them, who rejects reality. So, even if I was perfect in the output of chakra in a technique, the moment it left my body; it would disperse due to the real world rejecting Jin.

That didn't apply to people though, or animals. I could hurt them with lightning chakra if I was in contact with them, so it only applied to...the chemicals in the air?

I'm not sure, I'm not a genius, but it's basically real world not letting Jin do anything unless I was in contact with it.

The air is connected to me, right? Well, I don't know!

When I found out that I couldn't do awesome things like throw a bunch of lightning techniques at people, I was pissed. Real pissed.

But then I was okay. Because I could still create lightning armour and have lightning chakra-enhanced tantos. And Kakashi's chidori was connected to his hand, so if he ever wanted to teach me that, I could.

AHAHAHA.

I'll just be a nintaijutsu specialist like the Fourth Raikage whose name was a letter.

Couldn't use genjutsu, couldn't use ninjutsu that didn't have contact with my body, could use taijutsu with lightning chakra connected to my body.

Yay.

It's just sad I couldn't kill people by throwing lightning at people. That also means I can't throw chakra-enhanced kunai at people. Even though my aim was still kind of off.

That's fine. Perfectly fine.

Did I tell you Kuroi could do it whilst he had his spirit? Did I? No? Well, he did and he had no repercussions because he became world renowned for it.

SO WHY JUST JIN?!

**'Each spirit is different...his spirit, Kogeta was...purer than I...so that naturally made her...stronger...' **Jin explained, but I could feel his bitter emotions. Pure things were apparently always stronger.

The world basically said 'Fuck you' to Jin, like 'Yeah, no. We ain't letting you corrupt the balance in this world. LOL nope. But pure spirits are welcome.'

Stupid.

I'm like a lightning version of Rock Lee with a bit of Kiba because of Shiruba.

I'm betting my chakra reserves are rather big, too. Damn it all.

I finally was able to at least be able to body flicker in a direction I wanted to be in. Wasn't perfect, like at all, but an improvement.

Like that one time I body flickered into a tree after thinking; 'tree!'.

Or when I body flickered behind Kuroi when I thought his name. Though each time, I smashed into the tree instead of landing on a branch, and I was really far from Kuroi to even be able to hit him.

Of course, I could use it just by thinking of it instead of using a hand sign since I was so used to it, but I'll probably only be able to use it if I really need it. Like a last minute dodge that my body couldn't do without it.

Yeah. Still, these weights are a bitch.

"Come on, Kuroki. How are you going to improve if you keep scowling and clinging to Shiruba like that?" Kuroi sighed as I did as he said.

I growled at him. "You just keep hitting me without remorse, I love you, but sometimes I want to murder you so I don't have to worry anymore."

Kakashi's mouth twitched from behind his mask.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you added more chakra to your weight, you've never acted like this before, so what's wrong this time?" my father asked, his eyes looking at me intently as I frowned.

"You know why." I muttered. "I'm ninjutsu stunted, I already know you guys know I'm bonded to my spirit, and yet won't speak about it. I already know that the council is becoming increasingly more irritated the more I'm a ninja free to basically do what I want."

Kakashi and Kuroi glanced at each other, frowns on their faces. "Kuroki..."

"It's just catching up that I'm being treated like a monster, and that I have to deal with it like a saint. I'm not a saint, I'm not a good person." I untangled myself from Shiruba, and then promptly walked off to deal with it.

Sometimes, it just felt like everything was a bit much, so I needed time to cool off. Getting hit over and over again just reminded me of the old days, which wasn't a good thing.

Sitting on the wall that surrounded Konoha, I realised that some part of me wanted to believe that I was a good person.

That I cared about the people in this place, but that was the part of me that just wanted to fit in for once.

But I didn't. I couldn't.

My eyes glanced to the Uchiha compound, contemplating if I should go visit. Deciding not to, I sighed. They were probably busy, and Sasuke would be too annoying with Itachi leaving and all.

I contemplated ruining everything to make Sasuke happy, because he was someone I cared about as well...

Stupid!

This is what I got for letting people into my heart! I won't feel guilty! I won't!

Sasuke was full of trouble, from him getting the curse mark from Orochimaru to him defecting. I couldn't become so attached to him. Even if Itachi didn't give him words of 'I was just testing my limits' or 'hate me and become an avenger', I couldn't trust him.

I had to stay away from the Uchihas now, I did my job in keeping them alive for Kuroi and Aonami's sake, but that's over.

I'm done.

Right?

I could do it, I could distance myself from Sasuke...

His face flashed in my head, how he would be angry and how he would hate me...

I needed to...I needed him to know I wasn't a good person...right? So he could be stronger...? What did I want?

He was like a little brother, he...was.

But could I treat him the same way I treat Aonami and Kuroi? Could I let him become someone I would be the bad person for?

I wasn't sure.

* * *

**Your thoughts? I thought about Kuroki's character and her abilities. She's good at taijutsu, immune but unable to do genjutsu, is an astounding sensor and tracker, and then she would be amazing at ninjutsu because her chakra reserves should be large thanks to Jin along with her increasing chakra control. So, then I was like; that sounds too good to be true! Let's fuck her ability to create proper techniques. And here's the result. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism on how to improve the reasoning for that, or for anything else. I'm trying to make her into a strong, but realistic character, and that's hard.  
**

**This chapter was hard for me, but I got through it. Not excited about it, but it'll do. I'll probably edit it after I see a few reviews about it. **

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've noticed that each chapter I post, I get less and less reviews. That's kind of...painful. Anyway, I'll edit the mistakes at the later time. Enjoy, or not.  
**

* * *

"These are your temporary teammates; Nakano Haruki and Tachibana Yuuto." Kuroi introduced, my eyes looking over to my two new teammates. "Their jounin and their teammate were KIA on assignment together, so it's just them now. They were meant to take the chuunin exams as well, and since you're available; we might as well make you three a team to save inconveniences."

The two boys stared at me, whilst I stared at them.

"Taidana Kuroki." I introduced impassively, taking the time to analyse them as they did to myself and Shiruba.

"Tachibana Yuuto." Yuuto was fair-skinned, with sharp green eyes and crimson hair that spiked towards the right side of his head and had the left side straight. His hitai-ate was on his forehead, a bit of his bangs inbetween his eyes. He had sharp but slightly attractive features. He wore a simple grey t-shirt and navy shorts, bandages wrapped around his legs and tucked into his blue ninja sandals. His hands were stuck in his pockets, he sort of reminded me of Sasuke in a bit, with the way he had a brooding expression and similar clothes. His voice was also breaking, so he must've been about fourteen or so.

"Nakano Haruki." Haruki was shorter and a little skinnier, with lightly tanned skin, ocean eyes and almost pale blonde hair that covered most of his right eye. He wore a dark green hoodie with the sleeves long enough to cover his entire palm and leave only a little bit of fingers showing through. His legs were covered by baggy black pants with the pant legs tucked into his black ninja sandals. His voice was soft, and he seemed like he was my age or a year older.

"You guys get acquainted with each other, we'll be needing to work on team work before the exams." Kuroi yawned, before walking over to a log and sitting down, his book in his hand and ready to read.

The two looked to Kuroi before returning their gazes to me. I turned, and walked to a tree so I could sit under the shade. I sat against the trunk and removed my hood as Shiruba laid down next to me, the other two following silently.

We sat in surprisingly comfortable silence until Yuuto spoke up.

"My specialty is ninjutsu." he stated, cracking his neck as he kept eye contact with me.

"Mine is genjutsu." Haruki informed, his eyes were looking directly at me as well. He wasn't shy, at least.

"Taijutsu." I replied, tilting my head. "We're balanced. How old are you both? I turn twelve in three months."

"Fourteen in two months." Yuuto commented, shifting in his seating position.

"Twelve in six months." Haruki sighed. "How long have you been a genin?"

"Two years." I responded.

"You've never had a team before?" Yuuto questioned softly, though his eyes were glinting with curiosity.

I shrugged. "Temporary teams for missions, that's about all. I'm on a team with two jounin officially. Do you two know each other well?"

Haruki and Yuuto shook their heads.

"I was assigned to Yuuto's team three months ago, just after I graduated early." Haruki stated, his fingers plucking the grass.

"My team lost a member when he was reassigned, so Haruki took his place. Now my other team member and jounin are dead. I've been a genin for two years." Yuuto enlightened, he was still staring at me. It was starting to make me uncomfortable.

We once again were in comfortable silence until I spoke up this time.

"Strengths and weaknesses?" I suggested.

Haruki tilted his head. "I'm not very strong, but I am fast and can dodge well enough. I don't know much taijutsu. I have high intelligence and pretty good chakra control."

Yuuto frowned. "I believe I'm average in taijutsu, but I don't have great stamina and tire out easily. I have a good size of chakra reserves and am pretty good with water ninjutsu."

"I can't use genjutsu at all. I'm limited with ninjutsu. I have good speed, strength and endurance. I can track people by sound and smell, as well as sense people by their chakra. Shiruba," I played with Shiruba's ear, "is also great at tracking, he's fast, strong and can take lots of hits. He's capable of controlling his chakra, but for obvious reasons, he can't form seals so he can't use techniques other than placing chakra to his feet."

The two of them nodded, their eyes returning to me after looking at the silver dog.

"Do you miss your jounin and teammate?" I asked after a beat of silence. They both stared at me.

"I didn't know them well enough." Haruki commented with an impassive tone.

"I don't really feel anything." Yuuto frowned. "I've known them for a while...but I feel like I kind of didn't. I always felt angry that Hiroshi-sensei favored Masaru over Haruki, Ryota and I." I could smell the bitterness from him, I watched as his fists clenched and how Haruki watched with unreadable eyes. "We would always do the same drills, whilst Masaru was the one who got to learn new things. He even got promoted to chuunin without us even knowing. They got a mission together and now...now they're dead."

I raised a brow. "Are you happy they're dead?"

Yuuto snapped his eyes to me so quickly I would've flinched if I was intimidated by him. I wasn't, though. His green eyes were a shade darker with anger, but then my eyes shifted to the upwards twitch his mouth did.

"Yes. I am." he smirked. "Yes...I can't even feel guilty for being happy they're dead. I know that for a while...I've always wanted them dead. Now they are."

_'I think he's slightly fucked up.' _

**'Isn't it beneficial...to have a teammate who is...? After all...he may just like the real you...'  
**

_'He's temporary, once I get to chuunin, I won't need him anymore.'  
_

**'It'll make things easier...'  
**

I sighed, not failing to notice the irritation rolling of the redhead.

"You think I'm messed up, don't you?" he asked in an accusing tone, his eyes becoming even more intense. To his surprise, I smiled.

"Yes." I agreed, making him glare at me whilst Haruki merely stared at the leaves. "Because I am too."

Yuuto's eyes widened, before his face relaxed and he leaned forward. "I hope we get along, Kuroki."

"First name basis already?" I grinned.

"Yuuto doesn't have manners." Haruki smiled softly, he too now leaning forward. "But then again, neither do I. Let's get along, Kuroki."

"Sure, let's get along." I shrugged. "It's nice to meet you, Yuuto, Haruki."

"The pleasure's mine."

* * *

Kuroi stared at the three genin.

And Shiruba.

He blinked as he looked at all their faces. They all had such...impassive faces. Maybe except for Yuuto, who naturally looked like he was thinking deeply whilst glaring.

In all honesty, he wasn't expecting Kuroki to get along with them as well as she did. In fact, in the last month or so, she seemed to be enjoying their company.

With a sigh, he stepped aside and let them through to the room where all the other genin gathered. Apparently it was going to be hard this year since the council was informed of Kuroki participating.

Kuroi frowned. Change the entire exam just because of one girl? Asses. Hopefully it was just a rumour.

Yuuto, Haruki, Kuroki and Shiruba walked into the rather large room; all eyes turned to them as they did so.

The genin and Shiruba ignored them, looking to the left to find a space they could sit at. Doing just that, they sat in the corner together as the other genin in the room returned to whatever they were doing beforehand.

Kuroki leaned against the wall, her hood over her head and her hair in a braid over her right shoulder. It was rather long and so she decided to braid it loosely. Being in crowds always made her head hurt. There were too many smells, sounds, chakra signatures and all that bombarding her unless she focused.

Yuuto and Haruki both knew this, so they huddled closer so she could focus on their scents instead.

"I wonder if we'll be doing a written test first." Haruki wondered aloud, his eyes looking to the rather high ceiling.

Kuroki looked around the room, seeing the multiple genin sitting on desks and chairs.

"Most likely," she sighed. She perked up at the large group that suddenly appeared at the front of the room.

"Alright, ladies!" a female voice called out, silencing the chatter of the genin. "My name is Suzuki Noriko, and I will be your proctor for the first stage of the chuunin exams!"

Half an hour later, Kuroki sat inbetween two genin who were from Suna. Her cheek resting in the palm of her right hand as she propped it up by her elbow. Shiruba and various other animals too large to sit by their owners sat on the side of the room.

These questions would only be known by a historian and mathematician.

Luckily for her, she had a mother who had a tonne of books and scrolls, but unluckily, she couldn't recall all the facts she read from them. At least the maths was easy.

"Alright, ladies." Noriko spoke up after an hour had past. "Can you take the last question?" her eyes looked over the remaining genin. Most were eliminated after a teammate was caught cheating once.

After explaining that getting the question wrong meant that they would have to be tortured due to the real life circumstances of this happening. So, many left, leaving only about twelve teams left from seventy-two.

"So the rest of you pass, congratulations." Noriko smiled. "Wait for the next proctor downstairs." The woman was met with many confused demands, but her eyes looked to the genin team from Leaf that simply stood and left, the silver dog walking after the hooded female of the group.

Smiling, Noriko and the other chuunin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"My name is Matsushita Ren. I am the proctor for the second stage of the chuunin exams."

It would seem that the second stage of the chuunin exams would be in the forest of death, which probably meant they used it for every chuunin exams.

Twelve teams remained, four teams were from Konoha, four from Suna, two from Ame, one from Kusa and one from Taki.

Yuuto placed the heaven scroll in his back pouch before walking over to his teammates, one was situated on top of the silver dog, her head shielded by her hoodie as her face was hidden in the silver hair of her companion.

"She tired?" the redhead asked the blonde, who merely shook his head.

"The smells from the forest are nauseating." Haruki informed his teammate as the chuunin standing in front of his gate glanced at his watch.

"Get ready, brats." he smirked. He was met with a hard glare from Yuuto, a blank look from Haruki and a growl from Shiruba.

"Alright, go!" Ren announced, his voice surprisingly loud enough to reach all the genin at their respective gates.

The gates flew open, and Kuroki's team was off.

Two hours later, they encountered their first team.

"They're from Sunagakure." Haruki pointed out softly, as though he didn't really give a shit. Kuroki merely turned her head from being buried in her dog's hair to glaring at the Suna-nin with a rather irritated look. Yuuto too, glared.

"Can we take them, Takeshi?" the female of the group asked with a particularly uncaring look, her strangely blue hair blowing lightly in the breeze.

Takeshi seemed to be the attractive one with the black hair. Because the leaders had to be attractive.

He eyed them with a critical look, before smirking. "I think we can. The girl on the dog seems to be the most trouble."

"That's because I am." Kuroki growled, far too irritated to deal with their bullshit. Haruki and Yuuto watched with dispassionate eyes as her intense wave of killer intent hit the Suna-nin.

Yuuto smirked as he walked over to the three who were now on their knees in fear. _'I've got to learn how to do that.' _he thought with an amused tone, pulling out a kunai and cutting the throats of the three genin. Haruki walked over as Shiruba followed with Kuroki placing her face in the back of his neck again.

"Found it," the redhead announced, pulling out the earth scroll from the female genin. "how far are we from the tower?" he asked, turning to Haruki, who memorised the map beforehand.

"About five hours." the blonde replied, his blue eyes looking up to the sky. "The sun goes down in five hours. Do you want to go now, or rest?" he turned to Kuroki and Shiruba.

"Let's go." Kuroki sighed, looking up with a frown. Yuuto smirked at her expression, it was rather cute in his opinion. "I can't think straight with all these smells and sounds bombarding me. Get on, Yuuto."

The redhead sighed, but listened to his female teammate and hopped onto the silver dog. Even with their training, his stamina was the worst of the three. Haruki was fast and had rather good stamina, but he wasn't strong or very durable.

"I'll put a genjutsu around us so if we pass teams they won't see us." Haruki announced quietly, his hands forming into seals.

Kuroki yawned, grabbing a black cloth from her pouch and put it on her face as a half-mask. After Haruki was done, he turned.

"I'll lead." he stated.

"I'll sing out to tell you if we're near enemies, so we can avoid them." Kuroki commented.

"Alright, let's go." Yuuto yawned. "I want to take a shower."

The sun had fallen just as Kuroki and the others made it to the tower, small injuries from traps made by people who were long dead.

They opened the door, read the sign and successfully passed the second stage of the exam. Now to wait for four days.

Yuuto, Haruki and Kuroki stared at their room.

It was...bland. There was a desk and a chair, and a large bed obviously meant for multiple people. There was a door leading to the bathroom, to which Yuuto immediately darted towards.

Shiruba jumped up on the bed and laid down as Haruki and Kuroki followed. They both laid down, with the blonde staring at Kuroki who had finally removed her hood.

She blinked. "What?"

Haruki didn't answer for a few moments, before a small smile formed on his lips and his thumb brushed the skin near her eye. "You have beautiful eyes. Why do you hide them behind contacts?"

Kuroki sighed. _'Should've known to bring the permanent ones.' _

"How many people do you see with blue, emerald, red, gold and brown in them?" she inquired with a sarcastic tone to her voice. Haruki merely shuffled closer, making her a little uncomfortable. Even if he was just a boy, she was physically the same age and he could've been attracted to her.

...

Ha! No.

"I like it." he replied, just as Yuuto emerged from the bathroom, green eyes staring suspiciously at his two teammates on the bed.

"What do you like?" the redhead asked. Haruki glanced at him.

"Kuroki." the blonde stood up, a small and sly smile on his features.

Kuroki frowned as she stood up. "He likes my eyes." she informed Yuuto, whose eyes widened a little upon seeing her actual eyes.

"Damn." he whistled.

The black-haired kunoichi clicked her tongue, though she couldn't hide the small grin forming on her lips. She brushed past him and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kuroki stared at her arms that were now free of their bandages, much like how her body was free of her clothes. She was under the warm water of the shower, but her mind was on the seals that bound Jin to her. They had expanded to the point that they ran down the side of her torso.

Multiple scars were on her small body, a particularly large one on her waist from a mission gone bad. It _was _a C-rank pushed up to A-rank, so she thoroughly got her ass kicked.

Kuroi had stepped in though, so the mission was a success in the end. It looked good on her report, so she decided it was worth it. Besides, scars weren't really an issue. They were...reminders of her troubles to become strong, to become strong enough to protect her family. That wasn't just it, though.

Sighing, the kunoichi finished washing herself. After she was done, she wrapped a bandage around her chest. It just felt weird having nothing there when she had breasts in her previous life. At least bits of fat couldn't smack her in the eye when she moved.

She ignored Jin's presence in the mirror as she exited, the steam from the room wafting out behind her and making her look rather dramatic in the eyes of her teammates.

"That was...short." Yuuto remarked from the bed. "I thought girls were meant to have longer showers."

"That's when I become a teenager and want to shave. I probably won't, since I don't have any leg or arm hair." Kuroki replied, though Haruki and Yuuto immediately looked to her limbs before realising they were bandaged up.

The redhead frowned. "Why do you wear bandages?"

His female teammate smiled secretly, making him automatically smirk at the endearing expression. "I have many secrets."

"I'm sure you do." Haruki cut in before Yuuto could, earning himself a frown. "I'll take a shower now, please don't flirt in my absence."

Kuroki chuckled before laying on the bed, curling up to Shiruba who nudged her. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and Yuuto was left staring at her.

_'Yes...she has many secrets. Why wasn't she with a team when she graduated? I know it's mandatory.' _Yuuto scowled as he looked away. _'Why are they always stronger than me? Ryota gets reassigned after they found out that he was more compatible with a stronger team, Masaru suddenly became stronger and moved to chuunin...Haruki didn't seem to care, but her...she's dangerous. I'll have to kill her one day.' _

"One day, Kuroki." the redhead smiled. "One day, I'll kill you so I can become strong."

Unbeknownst to him, Kuroki was listening...with a grin on her face.

* * *

Four teams made it.

Two Konoha teams, one Ame and the last Suna.

Because twelve was two too many, two random fights were to take place in the arena.

The genin all looked up at the big electronic screen that would decide the matches.

**Ueno Tamiko**

**vs. **

**Wakahisa Yori **

The purple-haired girl from the Ame team blanched, whilst the green-haired boy from Suna grinned.

As the other participants moved to the floor above to watch, Kuroki sighed.

It wasn't a long fight. Yori won simply by pure brutality, not going on easy on Tamiko just because she was a girl.

**Honda Kichirou **

**vs.**

**Maki Miyu**

Kichirou was a blonde boy from Konoha, whilst Miyu was a black-haired girl from the same team.

To them, it may have been an epic battle, but to Kuroki's team? It was boring, really. Miyu won by nearly suffocating her teammate, then declared that she liked him. Because every guy loves it when a girl who likes them, tries to strangle them with a manic grin.

Yup. And people thought insane people were from Kiri or something.

Keeping a straight face instead of looking bored like she felt, she placed her hands in her pockets as the Hokage explained the real reason for the chuunin exams.

As Matsumoto Ayumu, the third proctor walked up to each participate who made it through and made them grab a random paper from the box her held, Yuuto nudged Kuroki.

"What do you think this is for?" he whispered.

"They're probably numbers," she replied softly, "get us randomly matched up."

She got the number three, whilst Yuuto got four and Haruki got eight.

The matches were:

Koizumi Atsuko vs Koizumi Arata. One and two.

Taidana Kuroki vs Tachibana Yuuto. Three and four.

Maki Miyu vs Tsukuda Haruto. Five and six.

Yoshida Jurou vs Nakano Haruki. Seven and eight.

Wakahisa Yori vs Oshiro Rina. Nine and ten.

The twins glanced to each other, a frown on their faces due to having knowledge that they would fight one another. Kuroki and Yuuto grinned maniacally at each other. Miyu glared at the Suna-nin, who in turn returned the look. Jurou attempted to glare at his opponent, but Haruki's uncaring glance made him flinch. Yori smirked, believing that because he was male, he would automatically win. Rina wanted to smack the smirk right off his face.

"You all have one month to train! Dismissed."

* * *

And so, Kuroki's temporary team disbanded without many hitches.

The other two genin were going to be reassigned to a new jounin leader, then have another teammate join. Kuroki would once again be by herself, like she was used to.

Yuuto stared at the retreating back of Kuroki, his green eyes staring intensely at her. Haruki, having noticed this, sighed.

"You want to kill her, don't you?" the blonde inquired softly, blue eyes also staring after the black-haired girl he once called a teammate, her silver dog and jounin at her side.

"I will." Yuuto finally replied. "I'll kill her in the chuunin exams." the redhead smiled, but it was twisted and strange.

Haruki sighed. "She'll be the one to kill _you_, Yuuto. You can't even use killer intent, and even if you could, you would never match hers. She's dangerous, you shouldn't delude yourself into thinking you can match her."

Yuuto growled, turning away from his teammate. "I can. I will."

"You hardly know her." the blonde commented quietly.

"And you do?" the redhead snapped.

Blue eyes stared into green. "You hardly know her abilities, other than the fact that her taijutsu is really good. She's obviously got more skills than that if she's being personally trained by two world-renowned jounin. What I'm saying is; don't overestimate yourself when you hardly know your opponent." Haruki tilted his head, before turning and walking away; leaving an irritated Yuuto glaring after him.

* * *

"How did it feel to have teammates?" Kuroi asked, his eyes glancing to his daughter who seemed to be mentally exhausted again.

"Amusing, I suppose." she replied dully. "Yuuto wants to kill me, but hey, it's not the first time someone's wanted to."

Kuroi smirked. "You did well so far."

Kuroki beamed up at him, her expression suddenly making her seem her age, rather than a secretive, veteran shinobi. "I tried. The first test was unbelievably complicated though. I wonder why."

He didn't miss the sarcastic tone in her voice. "Noriko is rather fond of history and...math." Kuroki cringed. He hated math, no matter how good he was at it, it was just...troublesome.

"I have a feeling I might pass this time." Kuroki spoke up. Kuroi looked at her. "It's probably because they know that I know they know my level is above genin."

Of course she knew that the council knew. It was no longer a secret that he was forced to keep them updated, especially about her abilities and mental health.

That was the worrying part, sometimes his daughter had the mind of a serial killer and then at other times she was like a person who was haunted by the past.

Of course, given her heritage, she was meant to have unique abilities; it was why she was being treated as a possible threat anyway.

But even so...Kuroi felt she was being forced to grow up and be responsible like a child soldier. It wasn't war times. Didn't they understand that everything they do impacts on her? That she's descending closer to the dark side of things. He could see it in her eyes, the way she never wavers and stares at someone like she were taking them apart, piece by piece so that she could see if they were trustworthy or not.

He's watched her hide who she really is, from everyone. Even him. She was making it seem like she was just a little out of ordinary, that she was like other prodigies who just seemed too good for the rest. But really? She had the mind of an unhinged adult.

She would laugh randomly in her room sometimes, it wasn't amused laughter from watching the TV or seeing Shiruba do something funny. It was one that screamed that she was over the edge of insanity. He could do it, right?

He could make sure the council approves of her by the time she's fifteen, right? She wouldn't be seen as a threat...right?

Kuroi sighed. Were all Taidanas cursed to treated like monsters or tools?

"Kuroki." he called. His daughter glanced at him from under her hood, her small form making her seem adorable in a dark and sinister way. He wondered if she would be willing to talk about it? "...Why did you bond with your spirit?"

Kuroki stopped, so he did as well. The streets were empty, the sky becoming an orange colour. She stared up at him, and like usual, he could never see what was in those concealed orbs unless she wanted him to know.

"To protect you." she replied, her small voice soft but serious. His eyes widened slightly. "So I can protect those precious to me."

_'That's not the only thing, is it Kuroki...?' _Kuroi felt a pull on his heart. She was telling him a half-truth, again.

"What's their name?"

"...Jin."

Kuroi narrowed his eyes. Another half-truth.

"Kuroki."

She tilted her head at him, a barely noticeable frown on her features.

Kuroi squatted down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He noticed when she impressively only tensed minutely. "I won't let anyone take you from me."

Her eyes widened, and he knew...he knew that he struck something within her. The way she almost...trembled. Her face scrunched up as if she were angry with him.

"That's my line." she whispered, but didn't move forward to hug him like he wanted her to. So he hugged her, surprising her before she relaxed.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, soothingly running his hand up and down her back as they both knew he was apologising for something else. Her small body shook, but he couldn't smell the salt of tears. She wouldn't cry, not in front of him, not in front of anyone. She would cry in the confines of her room, away from the world. The moon would be the only witness to her tears.

Gently pushing him away, Kuroki looked up at him. He held a cringe as she smiled up at him; a smile so convincing that would've made him believe she was happy if it weren't for the fact that he knew she wasn't.

No, he felt like she acted like being treated with kindness was something above her, something she wasn't worthy of. Why did she think that? When did she get so good at lying?

Then she turned, throwing him out of his thoughts. His black-brown orbs stared after her as she walked away, a silent Shiruba accompanying her silently.

When she was gone, Kakashi appeared, his lone eye staring in the direction Kuroki had walked.

"I worry about her." Kuroi admitted, though his tone was as usual; easy-going. Kakashi knew well enough that he meant his words. "I feel like she's being forced to grow up too fast."

The copy-nin sighed. "Well, you know how it is with prodigies. She _is _one, despite her dislike of it."

"Prodigies shouldn't be treated like a threat in their own village. She's not a jinchuriki." the Taidana frowned, setting off with Kakashi beside him.

"You should know better than anyone...that she could destroy this place just as easily as they can if she's influenced." Kakashi commented softly, knowing that this was a fragile subject to speak of.

Kuroi having to kill his own parents was horrid, but he did what he had to, he got through it...but could he handle it if he had to put down his own child? The silver-haired jounin tilted his head as he glanced at his old friend's face.

No. He would shatter.

He could murder countless people, maim them, torture them without batting an eye as most ANBU had to do...but even the most hardened shinobi couldn't murder their child that they loved wholeheartedly for the sake of strangers without suffering horribly.

Kuroi's face darkened, making him appear more sinister as the sun finally retreated and the dark shades decorated his face. "I know...but that won't happen. Because she's different from my parents. She is."

If she was, then he'd just have to change that before it was too late.

* * *

I sat on the window sill of my room, the moon above me like it was purposefully placed there like a pretty picture. Shiruba was outside, so I was left on my own...in the darkness of my room with the moonlight being the only source of light.

I felt at peace in the dark, but I wondered if all ninja were like that. To me though, I felt like I was one with the darkness, because Jin was there...

I felt arms wrap around me, gently...firmly. Jin. The one being that knew me entirely, that accepted all of me as I accepted all of him.

He said nothing as I removed my the contacts from my eyes, letting the real multicoloured shades dance with illumination from the light of the moon. He said nothing as I curled up, as I hid my face from the world and...

Laughed.

It was uncontrollable laughter, with no real substance.

Each time, as I laughed...I would cry without realising it until my eyes began to blur. Each time, I would know that Aonami and Kuroi would notice the laughter; but never the tears.

I would never let them know. Crying meant that I was at a point where things caught up to me.

Where the voices of my former parents haunted me, their touches would ghost along my skin like a phantom.

How the memories of my kills haunted me, yet enthralled me. How that disgusted me when I looked at my current parents. Aonami was someone pure, someone bright and loving. Kuroi didn't enjoy hurting others, he didn't enjoy cutting people, maiming them...

I was beneath them, and yet they loved me. I was a person who shouldn't be alive, and yet I did. I killed the person who was meant to be living in this body.

And then I would laugh some more, never letting the strangled parts to become too audible.

Why did I laugh more?

Because it was amusing. So amusing, so thrilling and yet so painful that it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart; over and over and over again.

You'd think I was over this, that I already knew I was a terrible person and would've moved on with it.

How could I, when two people who were amazing loved me as if I was more important than them? The guilt ate away at me, it nipped at me each and every time I looked at them.

I lived to deceive.

Jin disappeared when I felt the familiar chakra of Sasuke, running towards my house. I ceased my laughter, rubbing at my eyes that felt swollen and frowning.

I moved to my desk, grabbing the black cloth to place over my eyes. They were swollen and possibly red, I wasn't in the mood to have the brat interrogate me.

I heard him pounding the door with urgency, heard Aonami walk over and open the door for him. She gasped in surprise as Sasuke maneuvered around her in a hurry, hastily apologising before running up the stairs and towards my room.

Cringing as his pants became more audible, his scent became stronger even though he wasn't in my room yet; I turned towards the door.

With a bang that wasn't nearly as rough considering his age and strength, he stood at the door to catch his breath.

"You!" he exclaimed in an accusatory tone, the sound of his clothes shuffling making my ear twitch. I tilted my head as he stomped towards me. "Why haven't you been visiting me at all?! Why is it that every time I try to visit, you're not here?! Why are you avoiding me?!" he demanded like that child he was, his hands pushing against my stomach.

I kept a blank face as I tilted my head downwards as if I was looking at him. "I've been busy," I replied softly, "and I figured your clan needed time to deal with..."

Sasuke's chakra fluctuated, and I could smell the salt from his tears as he pushed me again. I let the force push me back onto my bed, and sat on the edge as the Uchiha seemed to tremble in front of me.

"Are you going to leave as well?!" he yelled, surprising me. "Because that's what _he _did! He started to avoid me! He kept saying he was busy! And now he...now he's gone after killing some of his own clan! Are you going to do the same and leave me too?!"

His voice cracked multiple times, his tears a strong scent in my nose. He was sobbing uncontrollably now. I frowned, trying to keep a straight face despite the guilt pulling at my heart.

"...Why would I leave?" I asked.

Sasuke stepped forward. "...I don't know...I know you have problems with the village, s-so..."

I couldn't. I couldn't tell him that I would never think of leaving him. I couldn't go through with that lie. Because I decided to avoid him, to distance myself from him...that was the same as leaving, really.

"You should go back home." I commented, standing up to escort him back to the compound. I frowned when he denied me.

"No!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot angrily. "No! If I do, you'll leave! So I'm staying here!"

"Sasuke," I sighed, "I'm not going to lea-" I was interrupted as he immediately tackled me, my bed stopping me from stepping back to steady us...so we fell onto the bed, Sasuke clutching onto me like a lifeline.

I was about to pry him off, but his sniffling made me relax reluctantly.

He slowly relaxed, but I tensed as he grabbed the blindfold pulled it off, my eyes now exposed to his pitiful form.

"You won't leave me if I become strong, right?" he whispered. I frowned. "He left because I was too weak to do anything, so if I become strong...you won't leave, right?" his swollen onyx eyes stared a little too intensely into my own.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke." I finally replied with a sigh, only now just registering that the little Uchiha was still attached to me.

My eyes widened when he smiled slightly, something in his eyes making me question him. "No, you won't." he muttered.

"Because I won't let you."

* * *

**Oh, my...that sounds ominous. I think I'm just making everyone insane. But eh. I wanted to skip to the beginning of canon, but then I was like; 'That's too much skipping!' so I decided to give Kuroki a temporary team with one member kind of messed up. I don't even know. This chapter is like a filler, kind of. I might skip to canon next chapter, or I might make another just so I can kill Yuuto. Poor thing.  
**

**If you want me to skip, or to gradually get there in a few chapters, let me know so I can take that into consideration. **

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. Makes me sad when not many people do. Stunts my inspiration.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a little late. Had a little trouble with this chapter. But! I'm happy to say that the last chapter reached about thirty reviews! I'm very happy to know that you people enjoy this story and are willing to take the time to review it! So thank you for the support. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Sasuke, let go of me already. I need to go train."

"No!"

"Sasuke, don't you have school?"

"...Yes..."

"You're going to be late if you don't go home and get ready."

"..." I stared down at Sasuke, who clung to me like a leech. His face was scrunched up adorably in thought. "...You won't leave, right? You'll pick me up like normal, right?" he sounded skeptical.

I sighed. "I might not be able to-" before I could finish, Sasuke tightened his hold on me.

"Then I won't go!" he declared, and I looked pleadingly at Aonami who squealed with delight at the sight of us. Damn woman.

"Because," I tried to finish, using my superior strength to pry the brat off me, "I'll probably be at a training ground. Training until it's dark."

Onyx eyes glared at me, making me groan with exasperation. "Honestly!" I growled as the damn shit started struggling against me when I tried to put him on Shiruba.

"You're trying to get rid of me!" he yelled hysterically.

"Yes!" I agreed, dodging a flailing arm. "I need to train, you shit! I have the chuunin exams to worry about, dammit!"

Sasuke blinked, momentarily stunned from the information he probably didn't hear about.

NOW!

"Run Shiruba! Run!" I called to the canine who sprinted off with a screaming Uchiha on his back.

"KUROKI!" he screamed at me, his arm outstretched towards me.

I turned back, narrowing my eyes at Aonami who seemed to be on a high from witnessing such a 'cute' moment. She grinned at me.

"I think Sasuke really likes you, Kuroki-chan."

I stared at her blankly. "I think he's messed up. Damn that Itachi. If he hadn't of left, I wouldn't be dealing with messed up sister-complexes." I cursed under my breath, walking down the hall to get ready to train.

* * *

Haruki blinked at me, so I blinked at him.

"You training?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

He tilted his own as he stared. "Yes. Yuuto has been ditching our new jounin to train by himself, so he's been paying more attention to me."

I frowned. "That sounds like the jounin doesn't care at all."

The blonde shrugged. "That's probably because he doesn't."

"Well, I'll take my leave to train. I'll see you later." I half-smiled, which he returned and then we went our separate ways.

I yawned as Shiruba jumped down beside me, his landing silent.

"You've been quiet lately." I noted, glancing at my companion. He glanced at me.

"I would say it's beneficial if I just listen more than talk." he responded, nudging me affectionately. "Besides, I'm not sure what to say...you've been crying."

I lowered my eyelids, pulling my hoodie over my head.

"I'd say I'm fine," I started, a dry chuckle leaving my throat, "but I'm not, Shiruba. I will never be fine, but as long as I act like I am; people will believe it."

Shiruba frowned, which looked surprisingly natural on his canine features.

"Kuroki..."

Looking ahead, I made a sound that indicated I was listening.

"Please confide in me at least once..." I blinked, turning to him as he continued, "I'm your partner, your companion. I will fight to the death for you, I will always be here for you, so please...you don't have to tell me everything, but at least let me know that I mean something to you..."

With a small smile, I stopped and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Shiruba..." I whispered, his ear twitching at my voice, "I will...just...not now. Okay?"

To my surprise, when I let go; he licked my face. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here. Because I love you, Kuroki."

I laughed, playing with his ears. "I love you too, Shiruba. I'm sorry I was being selfish whilst you were feeling left out."

We stared at each other for a few moments.

"You're procrastinating, aren't you?"

I groaned. "They're demons at training! Do they not understand that it hurts to get sucker punched in the gut?"

"I think they do."

"Sadists."

"You take after them."

"...No, I take after myself."

* * *

She twisted in the air, dodging his high kick and swinging her arm at a speed he was beginning to become unable to keep up with.

The red chakra engulfing her tanto nicked his cheek, immediately becoming numb after the minute bit of pain in his nerves. It was probably burnt now. He tried to trip her before she landed, but he was too late, her feet had touched the ground and she was gone from his sight.

He turned, his Sharingan able to foretell her movements. He started to believe that in a few years time, his Sharingan wouldn't be able to keep up with her anymore. He blocked her attack with a kunai, and their eyes locked for that brief moment.

One of her eye contacts had fallen out, so now he was staring at one black-brown orb and a multicoloured one that looked vibrant and yet dead at the same time, making him internally shiver. It was even worse when she had those eye contacts off.

His eyes glanced to the twitch of a smirk at the corner of her lips, as if she could read his tho-she could basically smell his emotions. That's right. In the moment he lost his concentration, she managed to punch him in the shoulder.

Due to her rather efficient knuckle dusters lathered in lightning chakra, and the force behind her punch, he was flung back, his shoulder numb but painfully injured. For a few seconds, they simply stared at one another.

Kuroki was staring at him with such intense eyes, whilst he stared back just as fiercely. Her limbs were engulfed in her signature red lightning chakra, only her torso free from it. She was still working on making her armour completely surround her. Most of that uncovered area was covered in dirt patches and blood, cuts on her clothes from when he made his moves.

After knowing her for so long, he began to notice the way her eyes turned to steel whenever she fought with him. It was an impressive thing to do, it meant she was cutting off all attachments to him for this fight and giving it her all. But then, when they would have that missions together and enemies were around, her eyes would lighten up in a strangely pleasant way; like she was genuinely happy for receiving a gift or something. For days, weeks even, she would retain that pleasant aura around her; even treating everyone a little nicer. Frankly, that was probably one of the more unnerving things about her.

She pushed off the ground, so did he.

Before he could meet her, he had to dodge the sudden blur of silver that clawed at his side. Jumping back, his eyes landed on the large silver canine that was poised in an offensive position beside his master.

And the battle went on.

And on.

And on.

Everyday, they would train again and again; each time she was able to slowly move her lightning armour cover just a little more of her torso each time.

Each day, he'd watch her movements; the way she walked, the way she talked, even looked. If he had to pick one word to describe her it was...

Lonely.

She looked lonely, because even if her mask was perfect to everyone else; he knew her. He knew that underneath that mask that told everyone she was fine...she was slowly breaking.

She was mentally unstable, and he began to wonder if one day he would be forced to fight her for real; to the death.

His mind flashed through the memories he made with her, Kuroi and Aonami. If he had anything left after his former team all being dead, it was the Taidana family.

Aonami treated him like her own son, like he belonged there. Sometimes it hurt, because she would have similarities to Kushina.

Kuroi was his closest friend, his comrade, his brother. And as strange as he was, the male Taidana often reminded him of Minato at times.

Sometimes it was painful to be around them.

It made him uncomfortable when their child could see through him.

Then he began to accept that this child was, in a way, understanding him. That was probably the most unnerving thing about it.

A child shouldn't understand the despair of losing someone, shouldn't understand that cold and aloof persona was from being broken.

Yet she did. He began to treat her more like a friend, instead of a little sister like he most likely would if she was any different.

There were days, where she would visit him. She wouldn't say anything, just sit with him in silence as if to tell him he wasn't alone. And sometimes, when he was deep in his pain, he would talk. And she would just listen, saying nothing, asking no questions.

She was much like her father. He often wondered if she had any part of Aonami in her.

A month had passed.

He moved to the seats where all the audience sat at, waiting eagerly for the third stage of the chuunin exams to start. Beside him was Kuroi.

"How do you think she'll do?" Kakashi asked casually, staring at the participants down in the arena.

They all looked different, apart from the twins who looked identical despite their gender differences. Kuroki stood beside her opponent, her hoodie over her head which was ducked down, giving her a slightly creepy look. Shiruba was sitting beside him, saying that she wished to fight Yuuto by herself.

"She'll do well." Kuroi commented softly, his eyes locked onto his daughter. "Yuuto keeps looking at her intensely, so it probably means he's going to go all out on her. She'll use that to her advantage." the jounin noted offhandedly, a small sliver of his observation skills.

* * *

The twins' fight was entertaining, I suppose. Well, I wasn't really that interested in their whole sibling fight with determined eyes.

They managed to knock each other out, how I don't even know. But that just meant it was my turn much sooner.

As the twins were carried away by medic-nin, I jumped over the railing from where I waited to the arena below, holding my hoodie to stay over my head. Landing silently, I made my way to the middle of the arena knowing Yuuto was following. I didn't care to remember the proctor's name, nor his face, my eyes closing from under my hoodie.

What I liked about doing this was that because of the shade my hoodie gave, it was harder for people to see my eyes, so they didn't know if they were open or closed.

As Yuuto shifted, I could feel his chakra moulding and prepping up for a jutsu, preferably a large scale one. I remained in a casual stance, waiting until the proctor said to start before I made any movements.

And when he did, I moved. Yuuto made his signs as I ran towards him, the familiar pattern making me wonder where he got his water source from. I wasn't going to show my true skills, not to him.

His jutsu was cut off when I threw a punch that he hastily dodged, a kunai taken out from his pouch and thrown at me. I caught it with ease, the spike in his chakra telling me he saw this as a bad sign. He had bad stamina, he wouldn't be able to keep this battle up for long if I could tire him out.

I could also knock him out, or even kill him. The latter seemed unappealing at this moment, since it seemed like a move I would only do if my life was in danger.

I knew, that Yuuto wasn't a threat to me. Not really, he was a boy with inferiority issues, he was messed up. At his age, his thought process probably meant he was more emotional.

He used a water bullet jutsu, something that I danced around and dodged with ease. I would run at him, throwing half-hearted punches and kicks. Some, he wouldn't be able to dodge in time and would be pushed back. I noticed that he stayed standing, so that meant he was working on his endurance...but his stamina was waning, he was already panting and it had only been a few minutes.

"I said I would kill you..." he muttered, more to himself than to me. I doubt he was even aware I could hear him at this point, since his eyes glinted with the familiar madness I had come to be contaminated with. "I'll do it. I'll prove everyone wrong that I'm worth being taught...I'll kill you, Kuroki. Because I really admire you."

"Weird." I whispered, before cracking my head and shifting into an offensive stance. "Run at me, bro."

And run at me, he did. Moron. He formed seals in a pattern I didn't recognise, but he was forming that at such a slow pace for me. Compared to Kakashi and Kuroi, Yuuto was...nothing.

And so I showed him that he wouldn't be able to kill me. Moving forward at a speed similar to the body flicker, I appeared at Yuuto's side, my body in the motion of swinging my leg into his abdomen. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion.

His green eyes widened at me, but it was too late to react. He flew, and before he flew, I heard the sickening snap of his ribs that seemed lethal. I merely watched as the force of my kick was able to make him smash into the arena wall, a small crater appearing from the impact of his body. It didn't help that he was rather close to the wall as well.

I noticed with a wince that I kicked him too hard, the splatter of blood behind him an obvious indication. Sliding down to the dirt, his blood left a trail on the wall. I could hear his shallow and quick breaths, I could feel his blurred eyes stare in my direction. I shouldn't have kicked him that hard, but I did note that I had hit him multiple times in the stomach, so that might've been a factor to why it had such an effect.

The proctor called it, and the audience was awed in silence as the medics rushed to his aide. I stood there, staring at him as he stared at me. It was like an eternity had passed...before I saw the sorrow in his eyes, the single form of a tear running down his bloodied cheek...

Tachibana Yuuto was dead.

I killed him. I hadn't meant to. I hadn't meant to kick him that hard, I swear.

But I couldn't feel guilt, I couldn't. Pulling my hoodie even more over my head, I ducked my head down out of sight and made my way back to the participants' waiting area.

Once I was in the narrow hallway, I leaned against the wall, still keeping my face out of sight. My shoulders shook, so I used my other arm to hug myself to stop the uncontrollable...

Laughter that was bubbling up in me. I was already smiling, so much so that it hurt, but I couldn't stop. I hadn't meant to kill Yuuto.

But I did...and I found it so amusing. Weak.

He was weak. Like the others from before, they were weak. They tried to stand up to me; the bully, but to no avail. I would always push them down. I would always make sure that I was the one who would come out victorious.

This was no different, _he _was no different.

He probably that he was going to have a big showdown in front of everyone. He thought he was going to come out victorious.

Ha.

Hahaha.

**'He was quite the naive fool, indeed...' **Jin commented softly, his wispy voice making my ear twitch. I blinked, finally calming down upon hearing his voice. At first it was creepy, but now I found it soothing. I found his presence soothing. **'We should get back before they get suspicious...' **

Nodding, I pushed off from the wall and made my way back to the other participants. I ignored their mixed gazes. Some looked at me in fear, some in awe, some in disgust. I didn't care.

My eyes met Haruki's, I searched for any emotions that indicated he was sorrowful of Yuuto's death by my hands, but then when he smiled softly at me, I was confused.

His mouth opened. "I told him you would kill him." he whispered, loud enough that only he should've been able to hear it himself, but I did also.

I was surprised, shocked even. Haruki...Haruki was more of an enigma than I first thought. I had to keep an eye on him.

I leaned on the railing as they took Yuuto's body away. The blood matched his hair, I noticed. For some reason, I could feel the side of me that wanted to feel remorse, the side of me that wanted to care for others. But I would never allow that side of me to take over, it would blind me.

As the fights went on, the crowd seemed to be less enthusiastic, still seemingly haunted by my fight. Had they not expected death?

The only one I really paid any attention to was Haruki's fight. Truthfully, though, it wasn't long.

Yoshida Jurou seemed to be a coward, or easily manipulated; because Haruki was very good in mind fucking the boy. Both with his words and his genjutsu.

It was obvious that Haruki had one without moving very much. I sighed, I honestly didn't want to fight him. He was probably one of the only people this body's age that I liked to a certain degree. Well, I could always knock him out.

So, after the fight round was done, the winners were;

Me, obviously.

Tsukuda Haruto. The dude was completely unaffected by Maki Miyu's psychotic outbursts.

Nakano Haruki.

And Oshiro Rina. That fight was amusing, to say the least.

There was a break for the audience and participants, so they could go to the toilet or get patched up or whatever. When we all got back, we were matched up again for our fights with the other winners.

I was to fight Haruto. Woo. No need to hold back if he's too troublesome. Haruki was to fight Rina. I think Haruki would have a hard time with that, since Rina was well versed in running around everywhere and throwing weapons. Genjutsu usually needed the target to be still or have eye contact, but I think he'll do well.

Haruto was a stoic dude. He always had a blank face, even when Miyu insulted his entire being multiple times. He didn't show much during his fight, but I noticed that he was quick and his punches held a lot of force. If the craters in the dirt were any indication.

This would prove to be an interesting fight.

I jumped down again from the railing, Haruto following behind. We faced each other, his face impassive whilst mine hidden away. I should wear a mask so people don't question the grin I tend to wear when fighting. It'd also block out some of the sunlight too.

Hm.

"Begin!"

I was thrown out of my thoughts when Haruto sprinted towards me, his right arm already poised for a punch. I dodged to the left, grabbing his arm as it missed me, pivoting on my foot to turn and throw him over my shoulder.

I did successfully, and he soared threw the air with his face still blank as a board. My eyes shifted to his hands as they made a hand sign.

He knew how to body flicker.

Jumping out of the way as his foot came down from above, I blinked as the ground underneath him crumbled and yet another crater was formed. Jesus, he was like a male version of Sakura.

Unperturbed, he pushed off and ran at me again, his speed increasing.

For a few minutes, we danced around the arena, dodging and throwing punches and kicks. I briefly wondered if he was analysing me as I was to him. Most likely.

My attention was taken by the sudden shift in the wind. Momentarily distracted, I just managed to dodge his hit and flip over him. His chakra was moulding.

I kept my distance as he turned to face me, his brow furrowed slightly in frustration. His hands moved in a flurry of signs, ones I didn't recognise.

He didn't voice his jutsu, but the moment he swung his arm and a large gust of wind came rushing towards me, I realised that this dude had a wind affinity.

Fuck.

Hastily, I substituted myself out of harm's way with a nearby rock. I landed in one of the trees, frowning as the wind cut through the rock like butter.

He was proficient, then. He swung around, trying to look for me, but I knew he wouldn't be able to sense me by chakra signature; my chakra signature was hidden to the point it would seem like I wasn't even here.

Taking this time to form some kind of plan, I crouched a little more on the branch I was on. He doesn't know that I have an affinity to lightning...unless he knew who I was and knew what that damn nickname in the shinobi ranks stood for.

No, I wasn't known by the genin, in fact, they believed that 'Little Red' was some kind of toy the shinobi liked. Why, I don't know.

From what I gathered, he's fast, but I'm faster. Not sure how much stronger I was, since I didn't usually punch craters into the earth. He wasn't proficient enough to dodge my attacks if I used a combo.

I poised myself on the branch, getting ready to strike. He was coming closer to the trees, to me. The moment he stepped within two metres of the tree I was situated in, I moved.

I moved at a speed his eyes couldn't keep up with, so I hit him squarely in the middle of his chest, knocking the wind out of him and breaking a few of his ribs. Before the force could push him away, I grabbed his left arm because he seemed to be a lefty from his punches and the kunai pouch strapped to his left leg. I pulled him back, and snapped his arm. He screamed, but it was strangled and hoarse. I didn't pay too much attention to his voice, his blood from the snapped arm splattering onto his face and a little onto my hand. His bone was sticking out.

Before he could use his other arm to try and get me away, I pushed him so that I was behind him and knocked him out. His body landed with a thud and a small snap, the bone protruding from his arm having snapped from the impact of the dirt. I'd cringe if I wasn't used to the sight of gruesome shit.

The proctor announced me the winner, and to my surprise, the crowd went wild. I snapped my head to the audience, and for some reason, they were cheering and clapping. Deciding it wasn't important, I turned and made my way back to the waiting area.

Haruki and I glanced at each other, a small smile on his features before he turned away and made his way to the arena with Rina. She gave me a dark look, but I simply grinned at her, making her turn away.

It was as I thought, Haruki had a hard time getting Rina into a genjutsu and forcing her to quit, but luckily he was quick to dodge any attacks and his stamina seemed to have increased.

Rina tried to run around everywhere to try to confuse him, throwing weapons from random directions but never actually going near him. If this was to go anywhere, one of them needed to make the move to go near the other.

I watched as Haruki dodged a kunai, his own hand reaching into his pouch before throwing it. Rina's eyes focused on the kunai as she dodged it, and that was what the blonde wanted.

His hands went through signs at an impressive speed and soon enough, his genjutsu was in place. When Rina tried to refocus on her opponent, her face scrunched up in confusion. She turned hastily from the left to the right, trying to find him.

I could see him clear as day, standing right where he was before. Then he pushed off and ran towards her, the girl still oblivious to the boy running at her.

Haruki landed a punch on the girl, and she yelled in pain as she was thrown back. I grinned in amusement when Haruki winced and shook his fist, apparently not tolerant of the pain he gained from hitting bone with bone. He didn't let that stop him, as he continued to move towards the girl and took out a kunai.

When she finally regained her senses, she tensed at the position she was in. Haruki held his kunai to her throat.

Forced to admit defeat, Haruki had won with minimal effort.

Ah, shit.

We had to fight each other now.

Haruki was sure to lose, since genjutsu had no affect on me and that was his main strength. He's smart, but I wasn't sure he could beat me just with that.

As Rina left with the medic-nins, I once again threw myself over the railing and landed silently into the arena below.

The air was tense. It seemed the crowd was both wary yet excited for my fights, their chakra and the large amount of anxiety in the air was easily smelled.

My ear twitched as a certain Inuzuka screamed from the audience. "You go Kuroki-nee! You kick his ass!"

I smiled up at him, easily pinpointing him since he was jumping around like a maniac with an exasperated Sasuke sitting next to him. I was surprised to see the main Uchiha family with the main Inuzuka family.

"Are you two ready?" the proctor asked. I turned back to face Haruki, who frowned.

He raised his hand. "I forfeit!" he announced, surprising both me and the crowd. He dropped his hand and smiled at me. "I wouldn't be able to beat you anyway."

"Taidana Kuroki wins by default! She is the winner of the chuunin exams!"

The silence was expected as they had to take this in, but never in my life had I expected them to start cheering loudly. Haruki walked over to me, and I turned to him, immediately leaning back at the proximity of his face.

His smile was sly, and I wasn't sure how a twelve-year-old was able to look so much older with that expression. "Congratulations...Kuroki."

He turned and walked away, but I was left in shock. Nakano Haruki was no ordinary twelve-year-old. I dear say he was somewhat dangerous, if only because of the fact that he was as much of an enigma as I was.

* * *

I, along with Haruki and Koizumi Arata were the only ones to make it to chuunin. I honestly hoped they didn't expect me to wear the vest, because it was ugly. Maybe I'll get it in black. Or dye it, it was possible.

"Congratulations on making it to chuunin." the Hokage congratulated us as we received our vests. Arata was the only one who seemed somewhat expressive as he received his. "You all have shown exceptional talent, and I want you to know that you three are now respected ninja in the shinobi ranks; I expect great things."

"Sir!" we all chorused.

"Good. Dismissed." I remained as the other two left, not failing to notice the way Hiruzen eyed me.

Once the other two were gone, he seemed to visibly relax with a sigh. I tilted my head.

"I assume the council gave you trouble with my promotion?" I inquired. The Hokage chuckled dryly.

"Indeed. They were adamant in believing that if you were able to kill a fellow Leaf shinobi, you shouldn't be promoted where you'll have more freedom." he explained wearily. "But it would seem many other shinobi including your father and Kakashi believe that you would be an important asset to our ranks."

"I didn't mean to kill him," I admitted truthfully, making Hiruzen glance at me, "but I did and I can't dwell on it. It would hinder me in the future. I hope the council knows that if they continue to want to hold me back, it won't do well for what they want."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes dangerously at me, but I refused to budge. "Is that a threat?"

I shook my head. "I'm merely stating that if they want me to be on their side, they need to allow me to show them I am trustworthy. I understand theirs and your concerns, but Konoha is the home of my family, and I will do anything to protect it." I elaborated.

He kept a stern eye on me before sighing heavily. He pulled out a scroll and beckoned me toward him. I took it with a slight frown.

"You have your chance then. This will be a solo mission, but one of the ANBU will keep an eye on you for certain purposes." the Hokage explained. I furrowed my brows even more.

"Already?" I asked.

"The quicker you gain their trust, the less trouble I will have." he admitted truthfully, making me grin a little. "Now," his voice gained an authoritative tone, so I stood a little straighter, "your mission is to escort a citizen to Sunagakure and make sure he gets there unharmed. It's a simple C-rank, so there shouldn't be many problems. The scroll has more information."

I sighed. This probably meant I would be worked like a dog to get more successful missions under my belt and therefore show that I was a worthy kunoichi of the Leaf.

Dammit.

* * *

**I wanted to make it a little longer, but I thought that was a good enough ending. The fights scenes made me think a little too much, and then there were the extra OCs whose names I kept forgetting. Hopefully Yuuto's death wasn't too mediocre or too extravagant, but hell, everyone knew he was bound to die if he was going up against Kuroki. **

**I feel like now might be a good time to skip to canon, since basically the rest of the years before canon will be missions, training, family shit, dealing with Sasuke and Kiba, etc. It's more likely next chapter that next chapter will be the beginning of canon, but if any of you have concerns about that, feel free to express them.  
**

**ALSO! I have a bunch of Kuroki art that I made a few days ago. The links are on my profile. I also changed the cover because I got irritated of the old one.**

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like this chapter is like catching up and informing you guys of stuff. The first bit is because some of you wanted Gaara and Kuroki to interact, so I decided to indulge them. I do read every one of your reviews. I started editing, but then I slacked off and decided to give you this. Hopefully Kuroki doesn't seem like Mary Sue in this chapter, but I'm trying to establish where she stands in the present. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Mizushima Tarou, I'm Taidana Kuroki. This is my partner; Shiruba. We'll be escorting you to Sunagakure and protect you from harm." I introduced myself and Shiruba with a monotonous tone. Tarou frowned at me with his blue eyes, obviously skeptical. He was a young adult at the age of twenty-two. He was visiting his sister who was in the hospital because Suna's medical resources weren't enough for her. His brown hair was slicked back and admittedly, he was cute, but something about him made me initially lean more towards dislike.

"It's just you two? There isn't anyone else?" he questioned warily, frowning even more when I merely nodded. Thanks to my hearing, I was able to hear his insult to Konoha. "Damn Konoha, don't care about us enough that they send a kid and her dog."

"Would you rather get home by yourself?" I asked, surprising him. "If you don't, then don't complain and get on Shiruba."

Cautiously, Tarou got onto Shiruba and we made our way to Sunagakure. It was easier to move quickly since we would look like easy pickings with our appearances and it was just convenient. I didn't know Tarou, I didn't want to.

We were lucky that Tarou seemed to enjoy riding on Shiruba instead of screaming and alerting everyone of our location. We did have to take breaks because he needed to go or was tired. We made camp after I checked the perimetres whilst Shiruba protected Tarou.

It was our third night camping, and we would make it to Suna the day after. Normally it would take three days for a ninja, but we moved a little slower for Tarou's sake. We hadn't gotten into any fights since I was able to avoid bandits that roamed around.

He was staring at me from his spot opposite from me, the campfire inbetween us. Shiruba had his head in my lap as I petted him.

"You're strange." my client randomly commented. I raised a brow at him, wondering what was going on in his mind. "You don't act like any kid I know."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I replied, tilting my head at him.

"You have the eyes of someone who's seen a lot of death." he pointed out, before running his hand through his hair. "Though I guess it's expected, you're a ninja after all. I still find it weird how they expect kids to be these perfect soldiers."

"It's easier," I supplied, staring at the fire, "teach them from a young age and they don't see how it's bad to kill since they grew up with it. The first kill is always the hardest, though."

Tarou hummed. "When was your first kill?"

I half-smiled. "A very long time ago. He was trying to kill me, so I killed him. Basic self-defense." Tarou nodded in understanding, but I didn't elaborate that I stabbed the guy over and over again. He didn't need to know. "Get some sleep, Tarou. I'll keep watch."

"Okay. Goodnight, Taidana-san." he shifted so that the sleeping bag he was sitting on covered him.

"Goodnight."

* * *

After dealing with all the official stuff and bidding farewell to Tarou; I decided to go back to the shop where they sold salted tongues. I never got to eat that.

Now that I was older, the open disdain in the Suna's citizens had increased, but it wasn't anything new. I walked into the shop, once again ignoring the looks I got. The server was different from the man before, this one was younger and seemed to enjoy glaring at me.

Nevertheless, he served me. "What do you want?"

"Four original salted tongues." I ordered and he placed the order down with some annoyance.

"Two thousand and forty ryo."

_'Puh. Making the price higher. Wonderful.' _

With a sigh, I pulled out my wallet and paid without any complaints. He could easily just not serve me and I would rather not cause a scene.

After receiving my food, I went to the same park I met Gaara at and sat at the swings. It was still as empty as ever, I even saw a bit of tumbleweed blow by.

I gave two to Shiruba, who sat in front of me. I was about to eat mine...

When yet again Gaara decided to show up.

Did he wait for perfect moments to show up and stare intently as I try to eat?

With another sigh, I turned to the direction I felt Gaara was. He was older, but he looked a lot more unhinged. His eyes practically burned with fire. For a few minutes, we merely stared at one another, before I noticed that he was stealing glimpses at my food.

Did he like salted tongue or something? Given that my appetite left me, I stood up, immediately setting Gaara on edge. I patted Shiruba's head as I began to slowly make my way to the red-haired boy.

"Stay here." I ordered my dog, who nodded silently and watched. I could already see the sand at his feet move around him restlessly, but he refused to budge.

It wasn't long before I was in front of him, I had to look down at him since he was surprisingly a lot smaller than me. I knew that I was older, but he was seriously short.

"What do you want?" he asked, his small voice unsurprisingly cold. His sea foam eyes narrowed even more at me. Did he remember me?

I lifted the container with the salted tongues and held them out to him. He stared at it with wide eyes, confusion etched on his face.

"I was going to eat it, but I figured you might want it." my voice snapped him out of his trance with the container and his eyes shifted to my face again. I had my hoodie protecting me from the sun, but since he was smaller, it was easier to see my entire face.

"Why?" he asked with suspicion. I shrugged.

"Did you eat the ones I left behind those years ago?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side. To my surprise, his eyes widened and he looked away, as if guilty. I tried hard to suppress the grin, but it broke out and his sand decided to wrap around my legs in a painful grip.

"So what if I did?" he muttered, his tone deadly.

"Chill, I'm guessing you don't get to eat salted tongue often, right? So here." I watched as he stared at it with an intensive look, probably wondering if I was trying to poison him or something. "Hurry up and take it, if it was poisoned, my dog would be dead right now."

Shooting a dark look at me, he slowly grabbed the container. "Why?" he asked again, albeit in a softer tone. I tilted my head at him. "Do you give things to anyone you see?"

"No." I replied, making him stare up at me. "But I'd say this place needs some kindness around here, right? It gets lonely when people avoid you because they're afraid." I smiled a little when he stared up at me in awe.

"You...know what it's like?" he asked in a soft voice, his sand around my legs dispersing. With a nod, I removed my eye contacts to show him my real eyes.

"Because I was different, because I had something in me that they feared, I was treated like an outcast, like a monster that had to be watched at all times so I wouldn't do anything they didn't like." I explained, staring at him as he stared at mine, the different colours fascinating him. "But they're right. I'm a monster, I don't care about them. For a long time, I thought I was better off if I was alone, if I only cared about myself...then I met these people who loved me, cherished me despite how I was. I realised then that I was really lonely when I was by myself." I looked up to see that the sun was setting. "Looks like I have to go. Enjoy the food." I turned and was about to walk off when sand wrapped around my wrist, making me look back.

Gaara stared at me, then looked down at the container. "What's your name?" he whispered, soft enough that I wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for my enhanced senses.

I smiled. "My name is Taidana Kuroki." I introduced.

He was silent for a bit, but then he looked up at me. "Will...I meet you again? Will you be here?" there wasn't hope in his voice, more like...determination? Why?

I turned, tilting my head. "We'll meet again, but in three years, when you visit Konoha."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Why three years? Why Konoha?"

I smiled secretively. "When you become a ninja, you'll go to the Chuunin Exams in Konoha. It'll be held in my village. So, we'll meet again then. You're going to become a ninja, right?"

Gaara's eyes took on a darker shade. "Yes. I will become a ninja and get rid of everyone who threatens my existence."

Unperturbed, I grinned at him. "See? We'll meet again."

The sand around my wrist tightened when I attempted to leave. I frowned in confusion and raised a brow at him.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

He asked a lot of questions. "Because I'm like you in a way." I replied truthfully.

"You know nothing about me." he stated coldly, the grip on my wrist tightening.

"Gaara." I spoke his name, catching him off guard. "Someone I cared about tried to kill me once. Do you know what that's like?"

He grabbed his head, grunting in pain as the memory of his uncle flashed through his head.

"I'm a little like you Gaara. I look forward to meeting you again, so make sure you become a ninja. Three years, don't forget."

* * *

Kuroki sighed.

Three years had gone by in the blink of an eye.

The days blurred together, consisting of training, missions, family...avoiding Sasuke. She had distanced herself from him, ignoring him when he called her name, disappearing when he started chasing after her, smiling when he insulted her and saying that he should go home...

It hurt her. Distancing herself from him, seeing the hurt etched so strongly on his face. From the shadows, she watched him go to the training grounds and practice, saying that he had to become stronger so she would acknowledge him.

Kiba and her were still close, hanging out whenever she was available and telling each other stories about school and missions. The Inuzuka didn't like the way she was treating Sasuke, even confronting her on it. The two boys had surprisingly grown close after the massacre.

She told him that he'd be better off without her, but then she got a lecture from an eleven-year-old that that was stupid and she should make up with him.

With a sigh, she did so, realising that she was acting a lot like Itachi. After a short fight, Sasuke tackled her and actually bit her in his anger.

The two made up, but Sasuke had developed multiple complexes which worried the Taidana. She would train him after school on her days off whilst Fugaku trained him in the mornings and weekends.

The bonds she had with her precious people had become stronger. She mastered the lightning armour and was beginning to make a name for herself in the shinobi world. Fortunately, or possibly unfortunately, the other countries had dubbed her 'Red Demon' instead of 'Little Red' like her fellow Konoha shinobi knew her by. She failed to understand why people had to give titles to well-known shinobi.

They found that the lightning armour also increased the speed and reflexes, adding onto her natural skills, she had surpassed the speed that Kakashi could keep up with with his Sharingan. The armour also acted as a shield, drastically reducing the damage she received. Still didn't mean it couldn't be penetrated, mostly by wind attacks. Kuroki also found out that Jin could negate the effects of ninjutsu attacks if he concentrated hard enough, but it was never always successful, so they didn't use it very often.

The reason most called her a demon was because she was ruthless in combat, murdering her enemies with precise attacks, but tended to incapacitate them before finishing them off. Some had even compared her to A, the Fourth Raikage and the Yellow Flash. She doubted she was as quick as they were, but hoped to be sometime in the future. Not many knew her real name, probably because she was mostly known for her title. She had her fair share of troubles when dealing with wind users, but her skills without the lightning helped her.

There _was _that one time she overestimated herself and was severely injured as a result. Luckily for her it wasn't a solo mission. Unluckily, it hurt her pride.

Her rising reputation made her infamous in Konohagakure, some brave enough to smile at her and congratulate her on a successful mission. Others thought that she had become more dangerous and had avoided having any contact with her. Not that she minded.

The council decided that she would be allowed to move onto jounin and be removed from their watchful eyes if she passed the test after her birthday. Kuroi knew the moment was growing closer where they would decide her fate.

But today was the day team seven would be created. Today was the day a whole set of drama was placed for them to encounter. And annoyingly enough, she was closely connected to the Uchiha who became an insane snake follower hell bent on murdering his brother. Now, her interference may have changed a few things, but she couldn't be sure that he wouldn't leave. She was important to him, but just how much?

She didn't dwell on it when Kakashi appeared on the roof with her in a puff of smoke, his visible brow raised at her form that was currently sitting on the railing with Shiruba at her side. As always, her entire presence along with Shiruba's was hidden. She asked Jin to do so since it wouldn't be hard to find her by locating Shiruba's signature.

Kuroki had informed Shiruba of who she really was a year after she became chuunin, she expected him to leave her for some reason. Of course, he didn't, merely bombarding her with affection he felt she really needed. It was a memorable event she held close to her heart.

"Wanted to meet the students you'd be torturing." she explained briefly, a teasing smile on her lips. Kakashi chuckled. The two were closer, often going on higher ranked missions together or training together. He told her of his past with his last team a while ago when they were visiting their graves, proof that he had come to truly trust her.

"I figured you already knew." he mused, leaning against the railing beside her.

"I did," she admitted casually, "they're going to be a handful, want some help?"

"Hmm..." Kakashi stroked his masked chin as he thought about it. "Sounds good. Whenever you're free. Sasuke is closer to you after all."

Kuroki sighed at that as Shiruba chuckled. "I'm worried about him, truthfully."

The copy-nin glanced at her with his lone eye. "A vision?"

She nodded. He had already been informed of her 'ability' sometime ago. "I'll be one of the chuunin overseeing the chuunin exams this year, but I need to be able to watch them not from a distance. I can't risk it if _he's _there. Sasuke's family, and I don't think I would be able to think rationally if something happened to him." she explained with a frown. _'This is why I tried to distance myself from him.' _

A ghostly-feeling finger ran down her back, and she shivered only slightly as she knew it was Jin. Over the years, she felt he had become a little more possessive of her, telling her to not get close to anymore people and pouting when she ignored him in favour of speaking with one of her precious people.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He'd feel the same if anything happened to her. The three were left in a comfortable silence as they waited for the three genin to show up, Kuroki lost in her thoughts as she communicated with Jin.

He glanced at her, taking in the way she grew over the years. She was short, one hundred and fifty-four centimetres, but it didn't detract from the beauty she gained. The older she got, the more her presence grew. She had most of her father's features, but she had a lot of her mother's natural beauty. She wasn't outstandingly attractive, but she was easy on the eyes. Her unique appearance did make people turn their heads. Her hoodie was replaced with a bigger one and the hood was over her head again, blocking out the sun. She continued to wear contacts because it would be easy for enemy shinobi to identify her by her unique eyes. Her hitai-ate was around her neck as per usual, a few scratches and small indentations about. There were black bandages wrapped around her neck, her wrists and even her fingertips. Her gloves were basically the same; black and fingerless. She continued to wear black baggy pants with her kunai pouch wrapped around her left thigh. Her biggest change at the black knee-high boots she wore, the end of her pant legs tucked into them. They were closed off, not allowing her toes to show. Around her waist was a black belt that held up two back pouches and attached her four tantos to her back.

There was a time when she had stayed over, she was using the bathroom and he saw that the seals had traveled all the way to her feet and even up her neck. They were in a language he'd never seen, but he felt something ominous about it. Kuroi stated that the longer she was bonded with her spirit, the stronger the bond was; the seals basically an indication that the spirit was basically apart of her now and that attempting to separating them was a very dangerous thing to do.

Her eyes shifted to the door where the three genin finally entered through, their eyes wide at seeing someone other than their new sensei there.

"Kuroki." Sasuke uttered her name in surprise, his eyes widening a little at her. She grinned at him, crooked as always. He couldn't see her eyes because the hood was over them.

"Huh? You know her, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in confusion, looking to her crush.

"Hn." he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking over to the stairs with his teammates following.

"Well, let's begin introducing ourselves." Kakashi spoke up, leaning back a little on the railing.

Sakura tilted her head. "What do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that." the jounin responded.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto piped up. "Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to us first?!"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you guys look kinda suspicious." she missed the glare her dear crush sent the back of her head.

The two elder ninja glanced at each other before returning their gazes back onto the three.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...dreams for the future, hm...I have a lot of hobbies."

"So...all he told us was his name...?" the pinkette frowned.

Kuroki cracked her neck, gaining the three genins attention. "My name is Taidana Kuroki. I like a few things, dislike a few things too. I've often wondered what my dream was...but I'd have to say that I dream for my loved ones to always be happy." she smiled softly, surprising the two who didn't know her since she looked insanely creepy.

"I am Shiruba." her companion introduced himself in his deep voice, scaring the blonde and pinkette.

"It talks?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He." Sasuke corrected automatically.

The silver canine nodded. "I love my loved ones, I dislike anyone who hurts them. I dream to always be by Kuroki's side." he explained, nudging his partner affectionately.

"Now it's your turn. Start from the right." Kakashi stated.

Kuroki drowned out Naruto's and Sakura's introductions, but she listened in on Sasuke's.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike...I like tomatos and training. I have a dream to find my brother and cousin...to find out why." he was looking at her, staring intently at her as she noticed that glint of possession in his eyes.

He was still worried, that she would leave him as soon as she became ANBU. He wasn't as crazy to follow her around anywhere, but he tried to keep tabs on her, albeit poorly.

She doubted she would leave unless it was for the benefit of her precious ones. Unfortunately, he was included in that small circle.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto raised his hand, interrupting the copy-nin who was about to speak. "Why is Kuroki..." he trailed off, unsure of what to call her.

"Sempai." Sasuke muttered. The blonde piped up.

"Yeah! Why is Kuroki-sempai and Shiruba here?" he finished, scratching his head.

"I'm here as help, I suppose. Kakashi and my father were my teachers, so I figured I'd help the porn-reader out." Kuroki replied casually, grinning at the cringe the shinobi next to her did at her description of him. "You'll find out that having Kakashi can be exasperating sometimes, so the time you would lose waiting for him, I'll be around. Not always, though. I have missions to do, after all." she pushed herself off the railing to stand on the concrete, shoving her hands in her pockets as Shiruba stood. "We'll be off. Meet me at the usual spot, stone face."

Sasuke scowled at one of the many nicknames she gave him, but nodded anyway.

Sakura looked between the two, confusion and jealousy pricking at her chest. Kuroki and her canine companion were simply gone, no sign of them having ever been there.

"Tomorrow, we'll start our duties as shinobi."

* * *

Sasuke panted, leaning against a tree for support. The first time he fought her, he was so overwhelmed by her that his sharingan had activated; surprising them both. But it hardly helped, considering she moved at speeds he couldn't keep up with and even when looking directly at her, he couldn't see any chakra at all. She went easy on him, though and would eventually up her game each time he showed improvement.

She never used her lightning on him and tended to use her regular tantos instead of her modified ones. He didn't like that, but he supposed it was just another goal for him to reach.

The Uchiha made a distinctly unmanly yelp when a blur of black and grey descended on him, making him hit his backside painfully on the ground. With a glare, he looked up to see an amused Kuroki standing over him, her hands casually in her pockets.

"I definitely see why all the girls like you now." she mocked, her lips forming a crooked grin and revealing teeth that seemed to be getting sharper and longer over the years. It was probably one of the many reasons the mass majority of people thought she was all kinds of creepy.

With a huff, he grabbed the hand that she held out for him to take and brushed the grass off his ass. "How come we're not going for longer?" he asked, his usual frown once again on his face.

Kuroki waved a dismissive hand at him, using her other hand to pet her partner who moved to her side. "You have survival training with Kakashi tomorrow, don't you? Can't have you all exhausted and unable to do your best."

"I would've been fine." he mumbled in frustration, before wincing at the smack she dealt to his head.

"You overestimate yourself and underestimate others." the tanned kunoichi scolded, causing the Uchiha to look to the side. "I bet you've been wondering how Kakashi trained me since he seems so 'unreliable.'" to her expectations, he snapped his head up towards her in shock. "You're easy to read, Sasuke. Alright, go home."

"Come home with me." he commented, frowning at her as she was about to walk away.

"I have to do things." she merely replied, shrugging him off and turning to walk away.

"Please..." Sasuke covered his face to hide the growing red on his cheeks. She was one of the only people who he'd beg, because she was the big sister who didn't abandon him, but he had the feeling she would in the future.

With a sigh, Kuroki turned as Shiruba chuckled. "Fine. Be at the compound in five minutes or I'll eat a good portion of your dinner tonight." she smiled and disappeared in a blue before he could voice his outrage.

"Dammit!" he cursed, before sprinting off in the direction of his home.

* * *

The next morning, as all three genin gathered to the training ground, Kuroki randomly appeared; scaring the wits out of them.

"Morning guys." she greeted in a low voice. The two who didn't know her well cringed, chills running down their spines.

"Man, she's so creepy." Naruto whispered to the pinkette, who nodded fervently.

"I know right?" she replied, looking to her precious Sasuke-kun to see if he agreed with her. Unfortunately, his glare made both the blonde and pinkette freeze.

"Don't insult her." he warned, before turning to face Kuroki who was merely watching in amusement. "Morning."

Sakura's stomach dropped in horror. _'NOOO! Don't tell me he likes __her of all people!?' _

Kuroki tilted her head, her eyes watching them from under her hood. "Did you all eat?" she questioned, turning her gaze mostly to Sasuke.

"I did." Sasuke nodded with a frown. If anyone knew Kakashi's actions, it was her.

Naruto and Sakura blinked. "But Kakashi-sensei said not to!"

"Breakfast gives you energy, and you need energy as a ninja." the Taidana advised, before sitting and urging the others to do so. "It's time to do some stretches."

So for the next half hour, they followed Kuroki as she did various stretches, asking her questions about various things.

"How long have you been a ninja?!" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"About six years." Kuroki replied. "I was in your class for a little bit before I graduated early. I've been a chuunin for three years."

"Do you go on really cool missions?! Like protecting princesses and stuff?!"

"I have protected someone of great importance with an old friend and some others." she revealed, looking up at the sky and standing up. "You guys continue those stretches and wait for Kakashi to arrive. He'll be late."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a mission with Haruki, so I have to go. Later." Kuroki waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The Uchiha smirked. "So she finally mastered the body flicker, huh?"

* * *

Haruki glanced to his right, smiling at the sight of his old friend. She returned the smile as she walked up to him.

The Nakano boy had grown to become one hundred and sixty-seven centimetres, being about a head or so taller than Kuroki. Puberty made him more masculine, but he still retained his form of soft tones and subtle grace. He still wore clothes like hoodies as he did in the past, finding them comfortable.

"Kuroki." he greeted her in his soft tone, though there was an obvious deep tone thanks to puberty.

"Haruki." she returned, standing beside him.

The two were often avoided due to the aura they gave off, which only seemed stronger when they were together. Their unique selves even unnerved a few other shinobi, who were the epitome of weird. They a good team, one working the support whilst the other did the heavy hitting. They were both durable and had great stamina, so retreating was less of a worry. Both were quick as well.

"Where's Shiruba?" Haruki asked, glancing around with half-lidded eyes.

"He's at the Inuzuka compound, I was told he wasn't needed for the mission." Kuroki replied, leaning against the wall to wait for the Hokage to finish with his meeting. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Something about infiltrating some place and taking out the enemies quickly to free the prisoners. My guess is that you'll be doing the clean up whilst I free the prisoners and make sure they get out of there safely." he explained, placing his hands in his pockets.

Kuroki grinned, her eyes suddenly gaining illumination under her hood and making Haruki blink. He noticed that she seemed to show more demonic features, namely the elongating and sharpening teeth, the claws under those bandages, the way her eyes seemed to glow as her blood lust rose. He even saw the strange symbols on her neck one time, and the air around her tended to get cold whenever she was annoyed or ready to fight. He mentioned it to no one except her.

"Your eyes are glowing again." he pointed out, causing her to blink rapidly to calm herself. "Is it just me or are your teeth getting sharper?"

Kuroki frowned. "It would seem that his influence on me is starting to become more conspicuous. That's not exactly in my favour now."

Haruki's lip twitched. "No, it's not."

The Taidana sighed as they were called into the Hokage's office.

_'Do you have any way to make me look more...well, human?_ Kuroki asked her spirit mentally as the entered.

**'It would seem that the closer we are, the more you take on less human features...I doubt you'll become a beast with fur all over...but I can't do anything to make it less conspicuous.'  
**

_'Damn.'_

"Are you listening, Kuroki-chan?" the Hokage asked, throwing Kuroki out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." she muttered, once again foregoing her manners in front of the Hokage. Fortunately he was used to it.

"Alright then. This is your mission."

* * *

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

"Tch!"

"Ah!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

With ease, Kakashi sat on the Uchiha who scowled at him.

"That's why you're a punk. I thought you'd be smart enough to take on some of Kuroki's cool head in battle." Well, Kuroki's head were mostly filled with gory thoughts and often forgets to protect any clients she has, which was why missions that include protecting needed to have more than one person to make sure the clients wouldn't die or get injured if she happened to get an enemy too late.

That happened a few times during her first few solo escort missions, so it was recommended she bring along a teammate or two. Kakashi sighed, even she has cooperation problems since she's used to being solo or would only work well with people she knew. It further alienated her from the other shinobi.

After a few minutes, he revealed that the answer was teamwork.

Then the whole dilemma of second chances and whatnot. Either way, they passed, much to their relief.

The next day they met up with Kuroki and Haruki after their mission to catch Tora and hand it in. The three genin noticed with a chill that Kuroki had bits of blood splatter here and there as they handed in their reports. She turned to see team seven and walked up to them with Haruki. To Kakashi's amusement, she was only a little taller than Sasuke, who would probably outgrow her in a few months, so she looked even smaller next to the blonde chuunin.

"You guys getting another mission?" she asked casually, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, we got a stupid D-rank to catch a cat." Sasuke huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Kuroki-sempai! Did you go on a mission?! Huh?! Huh?!" Naruto jumped up eager to hear of her stories.

"Yeah, B-rank. Better than D-ranks that you brats get." she grinned, teasing them before going to meet the Hokage. "Seems like we have to go on another mission, Haruki."

Said person sighed, before following along after nodding to Kakashi.

"Man," Naruto shivered, "those two sure are weird." he yelped in pain when both Sasuke and Kakashi smacked him.

"Have respect for your seniors." Kakashi chided.

"I told you to stop insulting her, dobe." Sasuke seethed.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that, teme?! Do you have some kind of weird crush on her?!" the blonde demanded, stepping closer to his rival's face.

Sakura paled considerably. _'No! No, no, no! There's no way he'd like that dark-clothed, bandage-wearing, shark-toothed creepy weirdo covered in blood! She has no femininity! She's also older! She's not good enough for Sasuke-kun! Only I am! I'm his age, I'm a lot more feminine, I'm on his team, I treat him better than she does! It can't be possible! He's mine and mine alone, dammit! I don't even want to consider her a rival, but she might just be pining for him. After all, he's just so...amazing!' _

The Uchiha merely glared as a tinge of pink decorated his cheeks. "No. She's like my older sister, and she deserves respect."

"Now, now kids. We're being called in." Kakashi sighed, pushing the three.

* * *

**I think it's good enough, hopefully it is. I'd appreciate anything you find concerning in this chapter to be put out there, so I can otherwise edit it to make it better. I hope it gives you a satisfactory vision of what's to come.  
**

**Also, I may be starting a new Naruto story about this clan that are kind of messed up, since I'm just good at those kind of people. Haven't abandoned The Uzumaki Seal, it's just a little slow, so sorry to any readers of that. **

**Anyway, reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I'm like a month late. My muse sort of died on me with the lack of reviews for the last two chapters. Sad, but true. I somehow managed to bring it back, so here we are. I have to say thank you to my dear friend Xavier for helping me along the way.  
**

* * *

"What?" I repeated for probably the third time. My eyes bored into the face of my mother, who was smiling so brightly it rivaled Rock Lee and Might Gai's smiles. Kuroi was sitting beside his wife, appearing as calm as the wind outside.

"I said," Aonami started again, but she never seemed to lose the enthusiasm each time she said it, "I'm pregnant with twin boys!" she finished with an excited squeal.

I blinked again.

**'I have a suspicious feeling that...we're not going to enjoy it when they're born...' **Jin muttered, his irritation seeping to me. I refrained from growling.

"How long?" I asked, shifting my eyes to my mother's stomach. Oh, god it's huge! How did I not see this?

"I'm six months, Kuroki-chan! You're going to be an onee-chan!" the emerald-eyed woman seemed oblivious to my inner turmoil. "Well, an official onee-chan since Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun both consider you their onee-chan." she added as an afterthought.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit. Not good, not at all. Nope. No. I can't handle this.' _

The words kept repeating over and over in my head. My expression outwardly remained blank, too blank and Kuroi noticed it with a critical eye.

Shoving the feeling of my stomach dropping into the pits of hell away, I tilted my head at my mother. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked. It was an innocent question, I was careful to keep out any accusing tones from my voice.

By God, though. I was pissed. Why in the actual fuck did no one tell me this when she was like a month pregnant? Huh?! HUH?!

"I figured you were so busy with your missions and training that you didn't need to know so soon." Aonami smiled sweetly at me. I refused to let my mouth form into a pout, to let my brows furrow and let out the inner rage within me.

"Ah." I merely replied, the will to remain neutral leaving me. I had to leave before I blew up in their face. I was going to have two siblings in less than three months.

I smiled for her, for them. I was happy they were happy, but I couldn't stop the selfishness in me from thinking the fetuses in her stomach were going to take everything from me. I was the only child, they paid more attention to me. I needed that attention, I needed them. What happens when those two come into the world? What about their spirits?

"Congratulations." I congratulated Aonami, letting her embrace me. It was my fault, I supposed. I was the one who didn't pay enough attention to the fact that her stomach was growing. Then again, I was always busy.

I had no doubt that Kuroi knew what was going through my mind, the way he remained silent and simply stared. It made me feel transparent. It pissed me off in some ways, but I could never truly be angry at him. He was just being a caring father, worrying for his child. Me. Me.

No, I had to make sure that he knew I was fine. I didn't want him to worry, I couldn't let him.

That night I sat on my window sill, staring up at the sky once again. The moon was gone, coincidentally. I let a dark expression take over my face.

_'I don't like this.' _I commented mentally to Jin, leaning back off the sill so that I fell onto my bed that was underneath it. I stared up at the ceiling as Jin's body began to form from the shadows of my room.

**'Neither do I, Kuroki-chan...' **he replied, his wispy voice calming me as he ran his talons through my hair soothingly. **'They will have Taidana blood...they will have spirits...the moment they are born, they will be here...' **

_'I have a feeling that doesn't bode well for us.'  
_

**'I have no idea what kind of spirits they will be...if corrupt, the chances of them being taken over are higher than usual because they are not pure blood Taidanas...they would have to either be like you or have their spirits be pure in order for them to be free from corruption...the former is still capable of corruption, though...'  
**

A sigh escaped me. Why? Why was everything so complicated?

Jin positioned himself so that my head was in his lap as he leaned against the wall and hand his pointed fingers through my hair. It was soothing, he was the only one who could properly throw my negative emotions behind me when he wanted.

**'I would be able to communicate with them...' **he revealed, making me open my eyes even though I didn't realise I had done that. **'Before they bond with the children, I would be able to speak with them and figure out whether or not they'll be a problem for us...in the future...if they do bond with the children, I will no longer be able to speak with them...' **

_'Why?'  
_

**'They're on different planes compared to bonded spirits...bonded spirits can communicate with spirits that are waiting to be with a Taidana...but once they bond, they're in a completely different dimension that is closed off to everyone else...it would be a pain to be around another spirit and not know whether or not they're trouble...'  
**

I released another sigh. _'The council will be breathing down our necks again now. They still don't even fully trust me, and for all they know those two could throw them over the edge and consider us as too big of a threat to keep in the village without some serious restrictions. Why couldn't they have used protection or something?' _

Jin chuckled, before bringing me closer and tightening his hold on me. I could feel his sudden possessiveness. **'No one is allowed to take you from me...it's not uncommon for people to try and forcefully break the bond so that they aren't threats anymore...I have no doubt they would do that to us...' **

I reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair that hung in his face. It was the same colour as his skin and hardly had any texture to it, so it was a surprise when I could feel the multiple strands of hair brush against my fingers.

_'I won't let that happen. But maybe they could break the bond of those two whilst they're still young...no use thinking about it tonight, I have a mission tomorrow. Night, Jin.' _

**'Goodnight, Kuroki...'  
**

I was able to sleep properly that night, thanks to him.

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked, his usual frown lightened upon seeing the trio.

Haruki sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. "We're on a mission that happens to be in the area you guys are going." he explained in a drawl.

Kakashi glanced to Kuroki, whose eyes were bandaged under her hoodie. "Is that so?"

"Mm. We'll tag along with the baby ninjas for now. Besides, I want to see how well the Uchiha can handle himself." the Taidana smirked at said Uchiha, who returned her look smugly.

"I can handle myself fine." he replied, completely confident in his abilities.

"We'll see." was all she said, before Haruki and Shiruba followed her into the forest.

Sakura's eye twitched uncontrollably as she tried to contain the seething anger threatening to escape her. _'Damn it! This was my chance to make Sasuke fall for me! Argh! Now, he'll just stare at her all day!' _

Tazuna tilted his head in confusion as the group began to follow the unique trio. He leaned over toward Kakashi. "So who're they?"

The copy-nin glanced at his client. "That's Nakano Haruki, Taidana Kuroki and her companion; Shiruba. They're chuunin, a rank below me and a rank above these guys," he gestured to the genin in front of him.

"So they're meant to be reliable?" the bridge-builder asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes at the chuunin. "They don't look that much older than these brats, you sure they can keep me safe?"

Kakashi refrained from releasing a sigh. "It's not their mission to keep you safe, Tazuna-san. That's ours, don't worry, I'm a jounin so I'll be able to keep you safe if these three can't."

Tazuna huffed, obviously very skeptical of the youths' abilities, but he said nothing in return. Instead, he decided to ask why the blonde genin was jumping like a child on sugar as Sakura engaged in a educational conversation with Kakashi.

As they spoke amongst themselves, Kuroki purposefully stepped in the lone puddle of water with a sadistic smirk threatening to form. She couldn't help but grin at the sudden smell of repressed anger wafting off the puddle. It was still a mystery to her how she could smell emotions, but it was natural to Inuzukas. They waited until the group passed the puddle before they decided to attack.

As she expected, they went after Kakashi first. Haruki and Shiruba stayed beside her as they simply watched the Uchiha deal with the demon brothers from the Mist.

As her former teacher held them in a choke hold, she stepped forward. "I'll take them, Kakashi. They have information we need for our mission." she informed the jounin, whose eye widened slightly before he nodded in understanding, dropping them unceremoniously.

"I take it Tazuna-san has something to do with your mission?" he inquired, his eye glancing to an unnerved bridge builder.

"Yes." Haruki replied, his tone implicating that he was bored. He bent down to the Mist chuunin. "We already know that Tazuna has lied about the difficulty of the mission, so the Hokage sent us as back up and to get rid of some pests." he explained, stepping back to let Kuroki haul the two onto her canine.

Tazuna gulped as all eyes went to him.

Kuroki waved her hand dismissively, glancing to an injured Naruto. "Still want to continue, brat? Or do you want to give up and go back?" she asked casually, undeterred by the harsh glare she received from the blonde.

Sakura frowned in worry. "I think we should head back, Naruto's injuries could be too much for him." she suggested, truthfully worried for the blonde. She may dislike him, but she wouldn't want to wish death upon him.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto shook.

"Hell no!" the Uzumaki roared, grabbing a kunai from his pouch and stabbed his injured hand, surprising most of his group. "I'll protect the old man! We're continuing the mission!"

"That's nice and all," Kakashi started, "you've released the poison, but anymore and you'll die of blood loss." he finished pleasantly, startling Naruto.

"They're idiots." Shiruba chuckled whilst Kuroki and Haruki nodded. Sasuke, who was in range of them heard and huffed.

"I'm not apart of them." he defended himself, shoving his hands in his pockets as Kuroki did the same thing subconsciously._ 'Must've been a habit I picked up from her.'_ he noted, staring at her pocketed hands for a moment.

"Ah, I'm leaving." Kuroki drawled, turning and beginning to walk off. Her sudden statement alarmed the Uchiha, who hastily called to her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, removing his hands from his pockets to grab the Taidana. After a minute, he realised that now everyone was looking at him. He dropped his hold from Kuroki's arm like she had burnt him, whilst his face was blowing up in pink.

The black-haired chuunin smiled at Sasuke, turning and ruffling his hair affectionately. "I won't go far. Protect Tazuna while I'm gone, okay?"

The Uchiha frowned, disliking that he still had insecurities about her leaving him. He nodded though, instantly crushing the dread forming in his stomach as her hand left his head. "Don't die."

"Of course I won't. Worry about yourself," she called back to him, before she and her team disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

* * *

"Don't move!"

A kunai zipped through the air and impaled the rogue ninja in the head, however instead of blood; there was water. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realised it was a fake. He glanced to the tree where the kunai had come from, but he couldn't see anything even with his sharingan. _'Kuroki.' _

His skills allowed him to duck and not lose anything attached to him as the eyebrowless ninja swung his sword. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge the kick aimed at his face, but at least he was able to block it as he flew into the river...and got himself captured.

He watched helplessly as Zabuza summoned a water clone.

"Wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook...can you start calling yourselves ninja. You are not ninja." the clone explained, stepping forward to attack the blonde who looked too helpless to be of any threat.

Naruto didn't have enough time to even respond to the attack, but luckily for him, he didn't have to. His eyes widened as he saw a dark figure in front of him, a bandaged hand holding the leg of the clone that would've hit him in the face.

"I suppose I agree." the low voice of Kuroki spoke up, a predatory grin forming on her lips as red lightning crackled in her hand and travelled to the water clone. She sent enough to overload it and as expected, it dispersed into liquid. It was considered a solid hit, she supposed.

"Kuroki!" Sasuke called upon seeing her. He would've been annoyed that he felt relief wash through him at her sight, but he was too caught up in the situation.

The real Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the small, bandaged kunoichi. He felt himself grin under the bandages and she was returned it with ease. "What's this? Reinforcements?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I just wanted to inform you that my team and I have disposed of Gatou's men and his organisation." she informed him, her grin widening slightly at the sudden but expected hostility.

"What?" he practically snarled. Gatou was supposed to pay him after he got rid of the old man, and now he's hearing that the bastard's organisation has been eliminated?

"You heard me." Kuroki placed her hands in her pockets. "Did you actually think a guy like him would even pay you anyway? He probably sent you after Tazuna so that you would kill them and they would kill you so he wouldn't have to pay."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at her, taking in her words. After a moment, he dropped his hand, allowing the silver-haired jounin to drop into the water. The genin and Tazuna gasped when he decided to swing his weapon down at her.

A scowl formed on his features when she simply side-stepped him, jumping back after grabbing the blonde's collar so he wasn't in harm's way.

She tilted her head. "Chill out, we brought Gatou to you." she revealed, halting his thoughts to further attack her.

A few moments later, Haruki and Shiruba emerged from the trees to stand beside their teammate, whilst Haku emerged to stand beside the rogue nin. On Shiruba's back was a tied-up Gatou, a little bloodied and bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Haruki grabbed the man and threw him unceremoniously at Zabuza, who kicked his former employer to the ground; a satisfied smirk forming as he heard a sickening crunch of bone.

The rogue nin raised a brow at the trio before him. "Why bring him to me?" he inquired. What was the point? They could've eliminated him themselves.

Kuroki shrugged. "I figured you'd stop attacking my fellow shinobi if you had knowledge that Gatou had no intention of paying you. So?"

Haku tilted his head towards Gatou, an undeniable aura of killing intent escaping his form. The ninja standing beside him gave Kuroki a scrutinizing stare, but soon relented before giving a shrug and picking up the unconscious Gatou and throwing him to Haku; who caught the man with ease.

"Tch. Well, then." Zabuza tilted his head back to see that Kakashi had dried off and was standing rigidly behind him, waiting for him to make a move. "I would've liked to continue our fight, but something tells me I wouldn't be able to finish it." he gave Kuroki one last look before glancing at Haku. The two disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Konoha nin and Tazuna alone.

Under the bandages, Kuroki raised an eyebrow. "Well, then. As much fun as this was, our job is done so we'll be going home now." she announced casually, her grin long gone and replaced with a small smile directed to Sasuke. "See you in a few weeks."

The Uchiha's eyes widened, instinctively moving towards her, but stopping himself. He frowned, staring at the ground in shame at his lack of strength during the fight. "Yeah..." he looked up when her shadow fell over him.

"Don't beat yourself up, you would've done good if we hadn't interfered." she assured him, ruffling his hair before turning away and walking towards her team. Kakashi called to her, so she glanced at her former teacher.

"Thanks." he smiled, his eyes crinkling in their usual way. She nodded at him, before the three jumped into the forest. He turned to his genin. "Are you guys alright?"

* * *

"That was surprisingly easy," Shiruba commented as he jumped from tree to tree with Haruki and myself on his back.

"They were basically just uneducated thugs with blunt weapons. Hardly a challenge, but fun to kill nonetheless." I grinned, recalling the rather one-sided fight back at Gatou's base.

Haruki was good at genjutsu that spread over a large area, so he basically put the entire group of thugs in a genjutsu and I got rid of them whilst they were preoccupied. They couldn't move after I incapacitated them, the pain bringing them out of the genjutsu. They watched as I sort of just murdered them one by one. The genjutsu wasn't needed, but one could never be too careful. You didn't have to be trained to know how to impale someone.

It was enough to bring up my mood, so the entire way back to Konohagakure; I smiled. For a short while, I could forget that I had a bunch of old people watching my every move, that I would soon have to accept that I wouldn't be my parent's only child. I never got along with my siblings from my past life, you'd think that because our parents treated us all without care that we'd be nicer to each other; but no.

Haruki greeted the chuunin at the gates with a bored drawl as we were let in.

Time to write a report, get my money and sleep. Team seven wouldn't be around for a while, so that meant I could do some serious training without having to spend time with Sasuke. The only reason I was even bothering with the chuunin exams was because of that damned Uchiha. Shouldn't have gotten close to him, shouldn't have even met him. I just had to get close to the one who was a destructive, spiked, time bomb. Gah.

I was on autopilot as my mind kept thinking about what I was going to do. I didn't care about the plot, I didn't want to save anyone. I only cared about Kakashi and Sasuke of Team Seven in the end. Kiba was a supportive character, he wasn't always in dramatic danger. What would happen if Sasuke left? What reasons would he have? His clan was still alive, he has me. He's got the obsessive idea that I would leave him some day, would he just go and be a hypocrite just to gain power to defeat his brother? He even stated that he really just wanted to question why his brother attempted to do it, then react accordingly.

Then what happens if he stays? The plot would change and my foreknowledge would be rather null. Then again, I only used it when it benefited myself or my parents. Though...I wouldn't be able to predict whether or not Sasuke or even Kakashi could die prematurely. I wasn't sure how I would take that, but I knew that it wouldn't be good.

And Haruki. He was working on his report, sitting in front of me with a dull look on his face. He was my teammate, my companion as was Shiruba. All I wanted was to be a ninja and kill, why did I have to create bonds with people?

My heart clenched at the idea of potentially losing Sasuke. I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't. Having him taken away from me would only mean that I wasn't capable of protecting the people I loved, that everything I've been working towards was all bullshit.

Haruki stared at me, so I stared at him even though he and I both knew my mind was elsewhere. He seemed to just enjoy studying my features, noting the minute changes in my increasingly demonic appearance. When his eyes flickered with some kind of emotion I couldn't decipher, did I decide to remove myself from my thoughts and pay attention to him. It was rare, but he let his feelings surface for the slightest of moments before it was gone again. It meant something was irritating him.

"You're going to be one of the chuunin overlooking the exams?" he asked casually, dropping his pen onto the desk and leaning forward. I nodded slightly at him. He leaned back, his eyes downcast before he spoke again. "I'll be one too." he announced, surprising me. He smirked slightly. "It'd be fun to watch the genin kill each other together." at that, I grinned at him. Something not usually found to be humourous, but he and I were obviously weird.

I ignored the way I felt Jin's slight irritation seep into my brain, I wasn't sure what was up with him, but he didn't speak so I didn't really ask.

When I went home, I half-heartedly greeted Aonami and went upstairs; leaving Shiruba with her since I needed to be alone.

I sat on the floor of the shower, leaning against the wall as the cold water sprayed down on me. The seals had practically taken over my entire body, save for my face. I stared at my hands, my nails having grown to become talons or some shit. They weren't big or anything, but they did end in a point which I found was sharp enough to cut myself if I scratched with a little force.

My weights were still in place, but they were almost empty since I had to use the chakra for a particularly hard mission that actually left me nearly chakra exhausted. I was no jinchuriki, but I had a lot of chakra and found it very scary that some machines were able to drain away large amounts of chakra in seconds. I shuddered at the memory.

After my shower, I remained in my room with the curtains shut and the door locked. I was starting to feel somewhat numb as I kept thinking about the twins that would be in existence in three months. I didn't want them to exist. I wanted it to just be us three.

...Just us three.

I shook my head, removing the thoughts of murdering my siblings upon birth. I couldn't do that, Kuroi and Aonami would be heartbroken...caused by me. I lived to do the opposite of that, to make them happy.

When I closed my eyes, I wasn't surrounded by darkness and that wasn't unusual. I was at the cliff again, my feet dangling over the edge and the night sky high above me. The moon was full and bright, bringing light to the black sea below. There were small glowing fireflies about, something Jin told me he liked. I leaned back, knowing that Jin was behind me, his arms making their way to wrap around me almost possessively. We were alone, but even then I could feel his paranoia that someone might take me away from him.

He rested his forehead against the top of my head, a sigh escaping him as he tightened his hold on me and made me shift closer. He was irritated.

**'I don't like this...' **he whispered, his fingers lightly tapping against my waist. **'I don't like any of this...' **

"What don't you like?" I asked softly, leaning back until I could rest my entire back against his chest.

**'The twins...the village...the people...I don't like it...they're all threats to us, they'll tear us apart if we even make the slightest mistake...' **he was growling softly, the irritation within him influencing our surroundings. I stared at the water below us turn into a sea of red.

The corpses of past enemies from both of us floating about. Normally a sight like this would excite me, make me laugh like a maniac, but every time...I was calm when Jin was holding me. Was it healthy, to have such an attachment to one another? We were both corrupted, we both seek the comfort of each other.

"Should we..." I trailed off, wanting to continue the training we did in this place.

I felt Jin shake his head, humming softly as he shifted. **'Later...for now, you should get some training from Gai if he's not too busy on missions with his genin...You're strong and you're fast, but you could always be stronger and faster with their help...it may not be enough to defeat Orochimaru, but any improvement of your physical capabilities are welcomed...' **

I nodded, closing my eyes. "I wonder if things would've been easier if I was born in the Mist." I wondered, smiling slightly at the prospect of growing up there. Yes, that would be the perfect place for us.

**'It would...morals aren't exactly a big thing there...' **

I sighed longingly. "I might transfer over there once Konoha makes an alliance with them."

**'Or we could just defect...' **Jin suggested, but there wasn't much conviction in it. He and I both knew that doing that would put us in more danger since we'd be hunted down for just about the rest of my life.

We sat in silence until I was woken up by my body clock, signalling that it was five in the morning.

With a sigh, I sat up and leaned against the wall.

Today's mission; Find Gai.

* * *

I was not surprised to see that Gai and Lee were already awake and doing laps around the village, their eyes sparkling with curiosity as I caught up to their breakneck pace.

"Morning," I greeted dully, my hoodie away from my head since the sun hadn't risen just yet. They beamed at me with their too-perfect teeth. I briefly wondered if they could blind someone in the midst of battle.

The jounin squinted his eyes at me, seemingly having forgotten me since our last encounter. With a sigh, I reminded him of who I was.

"Ah! I remember you now! Good morning, Kuroki-san!" Gai greeted back in his booming voice. "You are certainly more youthful than I remember! Lee! This is Taidana Kuroki!"

Mini-Gai looked at me with a polite expression. "Good morning, Taidana-san! It's a pleasure to meet someone as youthful as you!"

I smiled at them, jumping over a fence just as they did. I wasn't used to this speed of running in the mornings, so I faltered back a few times. "I was wondering if I could train with your team for a bit whenever you're free," I started, gaining their attention as we reached our mark and stopped to rest, "I'd like to improve my physical condition even more and you're the best option."

Of course he said yes. I had met Gai a few years ago when I was with Kakashi. Before any challenging went down, the green spandex-wearing shinobi introduced himself and told me that if I wanted any training from someone as youthful as he, just ask. It then turned into a competition between them on who was the better teacher.

A part of me hated this man for his demon training. He was brutal. Absolutely brutal. It helped, but that competition didn't last long when the two of them realised that Kuroi was going into protective and lethal father mode. Ah, that man saved me from the clutches of horrific taijutsu training.

Now though, I'm pretty sure I could somewhat handle the expectations of such a hardcore training regime. The first time, I was still rather new but now that I'm a bit more experienced; it should lessen the strain. I hoped. I really, really hoped.

So I met up with team Gai later in the day. Well, I sort of jumped down to them from the trees and effectively catching them off guard. I noticed that Neji immediately fell into a defensive stance whilst Lee took a few seconds before recognising me, Tenten had a surprised and confused expression on her face.

I was facing the Hyuuga, my hood over my head but my eyes could still be seen staring blankly at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, never relaxing his stance for a moment.

"Who are you?" he demanded in his graceful yet harsh voice. Goddamn grace.

"Neji!" Lee interrupted before I could reply. "This is Taidana-san! She is to train with us for a while!" he elaborated, making a confusing pose that just screamed him and Gai. I refrained from sighing as Tenten's eyes went wide.

"Hold on, you're training with Gai-sensei _willingly_?" she asked incredulously, stepping forward and leaning in. Neji dropped his stance after realising that I wasn't a threat, instead deciding to glare at me with...contempt.

"Yes." I replied with a deadpan, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I need his help. I'm trying to change the fate of a friend." I explained further, purposefully dropping the 'F' word for our lovable Hyuuga. As I expected, he snorted gracefully. Gracefully. I don't know how you do that, but he did it and he nailed it.

"You can't change fate." he retorted bitterly, staring at my shoulder rather than my face with a particularly dark look. "You should give up on trying to change what's been predetermined since birth."

I raised a brow, my lip unintentionally curling upward in amusement; a minute movement that he definitely caught, if the narrowing of his pupil-less eyes was any indication. "Being born in one place doesn't mean you're stuck in that place for the rest of your life." I replied, tilting my head. "If you don't like where you are, then you should try to change that. There's no point in being all bitter about it and not doing anything."

Neji's teammates were silent as he too said nothing, apparently unable to find the words to retort. I smiled when I felt Gai's presence approaching.

"I hope we get along."

* * *

She had a title within the village. It was a title as it was her name.

_'Black Demon of the Leaf'._

That's what the citizens would call her when they thought she wasn't around. She had another title outside of Konoha since her actual name wasn't broadcasted.

The Hyuugas never really liked the Taidanas. It was a known fact in their history books. The Taidanas were infamous because they were full of idiots who tried to become famous by messing with the spirits. It's what led to their downfall.

Hyuuga Neji had seen the child of the famous Taidana Kuroi and his wife who originated from Kirigakure around when he was younger. Her unique appearance is what made her stand out; there weren't many with her skin tone in Konoha. He was told by his father that he was to never go near her, he heard how the clan members would mumble about her and Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't understand at first. Why were they both treated so badly?

He then thought it was because it was their fate after the death of his father. Like him, they just couldn't escape their fate.

He saw her once in the academy, with the younger class. Then he heard she had graduated and was to be trained by two of the best shinobi in Konoha. He thought she was in the same hell as him, but it turned out that she was somewhere above him, already going places he couldn't go because he was chained down by destiny.

In truth, he lost his interest in her and the blonde idiot who liked to make trouble. He had forgotten about them because they didn't matter.

Now, Taidana Kuroki was training with his team. He, like Tenten did not enjoy running around at impossible speeds all day. It was hard enough trying to match the two taijutsu nuts' speed normally. Yet she was able to for the most part. She faltered after they went faster, but it showed a bit of her capabilities.

Tenten seemed to be fine pushing herself with her weapons as he and Lee were to spar. Kuroki was doing intense physical exercise under Gai's supervision, those exercises something even he would have trouble with.

By the end of the day, they were all sore after the taijutsu jounin rounded them up to do 'end-of-the-day' laps. Though, Lee was as energetic even so which seemed to irritate all three who didn't wear green spandex.

Neji glanced at Kuroki, who finally had that hood of hers at her neck; revealing her black, gravity-defying hair. Despite himself, he noted how her hair still seemed to be particularly healthy even though it was obvious she didn't care much for her personal appearance. He stopped himself from sighing, the Hyuuga was vain with taking care of their hair since appearances were important within the clan. He was about walk off when he noted that the Taidana actually walked back to the training ground after the others had left. His curiosity piqued, he turned towards her.

"I'm getting more training in," she commented, glancing back at him to answer his unspoken question. Neji briefly wondered if she was a sensor. "I work best at night, even if I haven't slept."

He furrowed his brows. "Is your friend that important that you'll lose sleep over them?" he questioned. It wasn't hard for the chuunin to know that he seemed to not have friends. Like at all.

She smiled at him, though it was almost unnerving since he couldn't understand the emotion behind it. "He is. I should've left him whilst I could, since he's just so troublesome, but in the end; I still have emotions." she sighed, before raising a brow at him. "You're participating in the chuunin exams, yeah?"

Unsure of the reason behind her random question, he nodded stiffly.

She looked at the moon for a moment, and just for a second, he thought he could see a multitude of colours shining in her eyes before she looked at him again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hyuuga."

Hyuuga Neji decided that Taidana Kuroki was an enigma, and that he shouldn't get close with her.

* * *

Kiba grinned to himself, sitting cross-legged on the floor and staring at the eyes of his 'Kuro-nee'. The moment she stepped into his home, she always removed those irritating contacts and showed him her real eyes. No matter how many times he saw them, they were some amazing stuff.

"So, are you going to continue to stare into my eyes like an adoring puppy or offer me food?" she asked with an unamused face, blinking dully at him even as he snickered and stood up to move to the kitchen.

Even though she had a sense of eery creepiness surrounding her, he never really cared. Or really, he could never really feel it. He'd known her since he was one, her creepiness was something he was all too familiar with. Besides, he knew that underneath those dark clothes and bandages, she was human too and she was afraid of getting close to people. It made him even more happy that he was one of her precious people as she was his.

"So will shiri be participating in the chuunin exams too?" he asked, bringing back a bunch of snacks into the living room. Akamaru was nestled quite happily in Kuroki's lap whilst Shiruba was curled around her comfortably. Their home was created on the knowledge that dogs were large and needed room, so their living room was spacious. He wondered if Akamaru was going become as big as Shiruba.

Shiri meant butt or ass, which Kiba usually used as a nickname for Sasuke. It irritated the Uchiha whilst it amused the Taidana and Inuzuka.

"Mm." she nodded, grabbing chips and opening the packet. Akamaru went to his partner as he sat down in front of Kuroki again, the TV beside them on just as background noise. "I'm going to be one of the chuunin overlooking the exams, but mostly in the background." she explained, feeding Shiruba absentmindedly. "Along with Haruki." she added as an afterthought.

Kuroki frowned at the way the Inuzuka grinned widely at the mention of her teammate. There was that look in his eyes that made her sigh.

"Why don't you two just date already?" he asked again, the times he'd repeated that question were lost on her. Ever since Haruki and her had become closer, Kiba had it in his head that the two of them were meant for each other. 'Both creepy and enigmatic' as he put it.

"I've told you multiple times that we're simply friends, Kiba." she sighed, leaning back to rest on Shiruba's side.

"Worried that shiri will be jealous and attempt to assassinate him?" Kiba continued, the smell of his amusement wafting off him.

"It's not a bad assumption," Shiruba spoke up, Kuroki could feel the vibrations of his deep voice on her back, "with Sasuke's almost obsessive attachment to you, if Haruki and you started a relationship, I doubt he would take that lightly."

Kuroki frowned even more. "Sasuke's never worried about Haruki and I's relationship. Why would he care if I started dating him?"

Kiba snickered. "Because he's just protective of the things precious to him. He might think that Haruki will do something bad to you." he explained. "If I didn't already know he's got a sister-complex, I'd say he liked you.

The Taidana sighed. "He's so troublesome."

"You're starting to sound like that Nara boy." Shiruba chuckled.

"Wonderful." was all she replied with, but a small smile was in place.

The rest of the day, the four of them spend their time together, Kuroki and Kiba talking about the recent events of their lives and watching TV and arguing about the ludicrousness of the villains in the show. It was rare that they had one of those days, since Kuroki's promotion to chuunin their time together was less and less.

It was one of the rare few days that she could just relax, fully relax and not have to worry about showing her darker self. The side of her that was having fun with the Inuzuka was still her, but a her that was not commonly seen.

It had been a few weeks since she started training with Gai and his team, she could already feel her body being better than it was beforehand. Thanks to her bond with Jin, she could feel the results much sooner than usual; including the soreness.

This was one of those days where Kiba was free from his team for the day and she was free from missions or training.

It was nice.

She knew that it wouldn't be for a while that they'd be able to do this again.

* * *

**So, I'm hoping that people understand that family has an important role in this story. Which would mean siblings. I kind of overlooked that prospect in the former chapters, so I decided to add it in here. I also noted that Kiba hadn't made much of a appearance of late, so he's there too.  
**

**I would really like to know how you felt about this chapter, because it _will _both inspire me and make me improve. Still working on Uzumaki Seal, since my muse is struggling to get to me with that one. **

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. It's never ogre. **


End file.
